He found her
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Full summary inside.Bella learns to accept her self with the help of her new step family.Bella Starts to have unwelcomed feeling toward her new step brother. Will he return the feelings. Will her father And Brother ever accpect her for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Coming Home**

**Cullen family- **_Isabella Cullen 21,. Carslie Cullen 49 Edward Cullen 25 _

_**McCarthy Family- **__Esme McCarthy 46. Emmett McCarthy 22 . Alice McCarthy 21 She is engage to Jasper Hale 23. . _

**Summary-** Isabella Cullen never fit in with her Family. She always hide who she really was, afraid they wouldn't approve of her. When she meets her new step family they tech her to not be ashamed of who she Is. Emmett McCarthy, Bella's new step brother discovers they have a lot in common. He Instantly feels the need to protect her and to make her strong. Throw his kindness and adult humor Bella starts to have unwelcome feeling his for her new step brother. What will happen?

**Author's Note- please view so I know if you guys want the rest of the story!!!! Love you all**

I hated having to be home for summer vacation. I never felt like my self around My dad and Brother. They never did understand me. My dad says I don't take life serious enough. I say live each day like its your last. My oldest brother Edward is a resident at the same hospital my dad works at. Edward is the a bigger pain in my ass then my dad. He is always trying to persuade me to switch Majors and become a doctor. Fat chance that will ever happen. I hated seeing blood. I get disgusted being around sick people, no way could I be a fucking doctor. When I'm Around them im a whole other person, I can't stand myself when im around them. I hate that I feel like im constantly being judged when ever I'm in the same room as them. Three fucking months of being fake, thank god this is the last time because once I graduate I'm Moving to LA were I can be myself and not give a fuck. Besides im already a Jr Image consultant. Really im just an Assistant To a Real Image consultant. I'll make it though I know I will. Daddy thinks it's a waste of time but I love it. Well get more into that later right now I have to put my game face on and get though the toughest part of this trip, Seeing dad and talking about grades and crap. Wish me luck.

"_Dad I'm home!" _I called from the front door, Dragging my suite cases with me. I didn't hear a response so he must not be in this part of the house. I started to drag my suite cases up the long windy stairs that I used to love playing on as a kid. Half way up I ran into my brother.

"_Isabella you could have made more then one trip then practically ruining the stairs carpet_." Edward said reaching for the big suite case.

"_Nice to see you to brother" _I followed him up the stairs, and into my old room. I missed my room. My dorm room was the size of my closest. Once we set my things down Edward turned to me.

"_So what no hug from my favorite little sister?" _He said opening his arms. I smirked and gave him a hug. He squeezed the hell out of me."_ I've missed you. When are you coming to see the new house?"_ Edward had just moved from his apartment to a house not to long ago. I don't see why he needed a house. It's just him.

"_Maybe tomorrow. I missed you to."_ ok I'll admit, as much as he gets on my nerves I love him to death. I know he is only looking out for me. "_What are you doing here anyway? Were is dad?" _I asked flopping down on my bug bed.

"_Dad is at the hospital still. He wants us to meet him at dinner. There are some people he would like for you to meet."_ Edward said sitting on my bed. I sat up, looking at him confused.

_What kind of people?" _

"_Just some people, go get ready ok?"_ Edward said getting up to leave. I rolled my eyes. It was a long drive home from U.S.C That was another issue we had. My dad wanted me to go to Dartmouth. I got in but really what was I going to go to school there for. I already knew what I wanted to do and it didn't have anything to do with Medical. Anyway I got ready, by the time I was done I was starving. I wore my black leggings with my black boots and my black/ grey Striped Mimi dress. I went down stairs to find Edward talking on his phone with someone. He quickly hung up when he seen me.

"_You ready princess?"_ he asked grabbing his jacket. Princess was something my dad has called me from the day I was born.

"_yea I'm ready. Who were you talking to?"_ I asked as we walked over to the garaged.

"_Don't worry about it nosy!" _Edward hissed and kept walking. We got into his car and drove to the restaurant dad wanted us to meet him at.

"_So Bella, how are your grades looking this year?"_ Edward asked eyeing me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"_I think they were pretty good, How about yours?" _I already knew the answer to that one, but I asked anyway trying to keep the conversation off me.

"_straight A's. Hey did you get that Email I sent you about that medical program at UCLA?" _He just had to throw that in. Why couldn't they just accept that I was not going to medical school.

"_Yes Edward I got it, and no I'm not changing my Major. I'm already a senior"_ I was annoyed already, but Edward being himself pressed on.

"_Bells come on, An Image consultant isn't really a career!" _He said with a hint of a laugh behind it. What he seemed to keep forgetting is When I get to were I want to get I could no I will be making twice as much as him.

"_Edward I just got here, I don't want to have this conversation for the millionth time_." I was looking out my window wishing I was any were but here.

"_Bella we just want you to have a good life and not have to worry about anything, I mean you don't even work right now, and what ever it is that your always to busy to talk on the phone with your own family your doing for free!"_ His tone was insulting.

"_Edward I have to intern to get a good letter of recommendation, it will all pay off in the end, Now please drop it!"_ This time I gave him an attitude. I refused to look at him. He let out a loud sigh and changed the subject.

"_Ok fine, What about your boyfriend? Are we going to meet him anytime soon? What is his major?"_ As soon as he asked I regretted ever mentioning that I was dating someone.

"_I don't know yet, and he is a business major."_ I knew he would be satisfied with that answer. I wouldn't dare tell him he was a business major so he could open up his own tattoo shop. I was pretty sure when Edward and my dad met him they would both drop dead from heart attacks. Tyler was covered in tattoos. From his shoulders down to his wrist. Plus his back and a few other places. He was so fucking sexy.

"_well you should think about letting us meet him. Maybe one day we can drive up to see him." _Edward sounded hopeful

"_yeah Edward that would be ok I guess."_ I said as we pulled up to the restaurant. I knew there was a fat chance I would let them meet but for arguments sake I agreed with him. We walked in Edward went up to the Hostess.

"_Cullen table for seven?" _Edward looked back at me and smiled.

"_seven?" _I questioned him. He nodded.

"_Mr. Cullen your party Is waiting for you right through here." _The hostess showed us the table. Dad was there with Five other people. The first guy I noticed was big, but not fat. He looked like he kept in shape. He was wearing a black button down shirt. He had his arms locked behind his head laughing. Then there was a girl who looked like a pixy. She was tiny. Her hair was short but it matched her face structure. Then a guy who sat next to her. He had honey blonde hair, he looked nice, He was the first to notice us walk in. He had a White button down dress shirt on, Then there was a woman sitting next to my dad. Her hair feel around her face almost in a heart shape. Her smile was very warm, and welcoming. Dad saw us and stood up.

"_Isabella, Princess, I'm so glad to see you. I have missed you so much."_ He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. I saw the big guy whisper something to the pixy girl. She snickered then smacked him.

"_Im glad to see you to dad." _I said pulling back from him. I took my seat in between Edward and My dad.

"_Isabella honey, I want you to meet Esme and her children."_ I looked over to Esme, the woman sitting on the other side of my dad. After I said hi he continued introducing me to the rest of the group. "_This is Emmett, Esme's oldest. He is 22."_ He smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and said hi to him. _" Alice is your age 21 and this is her fiancé Jasper" _I said hello to them.

"_Oh Bella were going to be just like real sisters I could already tell!"_ She blurted out and clapped her hands. I smiled at her confused.

"_Honey she doesn't know yet!"_ Esme said in a low voice but not low enough for me not to hear. _"know what?"_ I asked looking at my dad. He cleared his throat.

"_Sweetie I want you to know, I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't want to do it over the phone."_ I pulled my eyebrows together still confused."_ I have been seeing Esme for a few months and we have decided to get married!" _He said putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a pleading look not to make a scene. Witch I was planning on doing, but Edward grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I looked around Everyone waiting for my reaction.

"_That's great dad, when is the wedding?"_ I tried my hardest to sound happy for him.

"_three weeks!" _Esme said with a loving tone. "_Isabella I know we just meet but it would mean the world to me and your father if you would be a bridesmaid."_ She had to fucking ask. How was I supposed to say no to that.

"_I would love to."_ I said in a excited voice. God I felt so fake. How the hell was he going to get married, He just started to date this woman. I was so confused on the whole situation. He never mentioned her before. I felt left out of it. Everyone knew each other except for me. Edward sat there talking to them like they were all best friends. I didn't say to much during dinner. Edward and dad were used to me being quite around them anyway, so they didn't notice.. I couldn't take it anymore, the check was about to come anyway so I excused myself. I went out side and sat on the bench, Taken my phone out of my purse. Tyler had been calling since I got in the car with Edward. I called him back.

"_Hey babe im sorry I was at dinner with my dad and brother!" _I knew he was pissed. I could tell by how he answered.

"_You couldn't just pick up and say hey im fucking alive?" _His voice was hard and serious.

"_Don't give me that shit Tyler. I already told you how they are, Plus they just dropped a bomb on me. My dad is getting married."_ I was hoping he would lighten up and talk to me about it.

"_You fucking should have called me to let me know you were there instead of having me here wondering were the fuck you are!" _He yelled at me through the phone.

"_you know what I'm not going to deal with your shit right now, I have family shit to deal with quite crying like a fucking baby already. Call me when your down pouting!"_ I said before hanging up and tossing my phone in my purse

"_Do you kiss your dad with that mouth?" _I jumped from the sound of the deep voice behind me. I turned around Emmett stood there laughing a booming laugh.

"_don't you know its not nice to ease drop?"_ I snapped still startled from him scaring me.

"_Don't worry princess I wont tell daddy. I knew your style was to sexy for you to be as quite as you were. I thought my new step sister was going to be like Your nerdy brother! No offence."_ he said taking a hit from his cigarette. "_I mean he is a nice guy but fuck he has no life, dose he ever talk about anything other then work and school?"_ I tried to stay serious but it was true.

"_Yeah he dose, he talks to me about my school and why I need a job that actually pays, even tho im doing exactly what I need to be doing. It gets old"_ I said looking away from Emmett.

"_Sounds like that sucks for you princess, So I'm guessing my room is next to yours?"_ He said with a knowing smile, He knew I didn't know they fucking lived at the house.

"_excuse me?"_ I asked hoping I herd wrong.

" _well im home for the summer like you. Alice and Jasper have an apartment but not extra room for me. Mom lives with your pops. They gave me a room next to a huge girly room. Im guessing it's yours?"_ he laughed again throwing the cigarette to the side. I sighed.

"_I guess"_ I said secretly hoping he did. He seemed fun and I wanted to have some fun this summer. This was my last summer ill problly ever have off. Everyone walked outside and we went our separate ways. When we got to the house. We pulled up and There was a monster Jeep next to my BMW.

"_That's Emmett's car." _Edward answered my unasked question. I said good night to Edward and got out the car. I went inside and into the Living room. Emmett sat there with his feet up on the couch laughing at the TV.

" _there not home yet, they went to go get desert, they should be back soon." _I laughed.

"_I don't care were there at. I don't even care if they come home. Dad has my grades and I'm sure im going to get THE TALK" I said in a sarcastic tone _Taking my boots off and sitting on the other couch.

"_your so funny Bella, I think Im going to like having you around. Your dad thinks your this little perfect princess, when really you're not so innocent are you?" _I could tell he wasn't really asking, he was stating a fact.

"_It's not worth the argument's with them."_ I tried to defend myself.

"_How do you expect them to ever accept you for you if you don't show yourself. Why do you think my mom doesn't give me crap? Because im me no matter who is in the room." _He said not even looking at me. I glared at him, then grabbed my things.

"_you don't fucking know me so don't fucking judge me. You known me for two dam hours don't act like you have me all figured out"_ I let my words fallout coated with venom. He didn't say anything as I walked away and went to my room. I got changed and went straight to bed. I put my head phones on and eventually feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Please review if you would like to see more of this story. I know it starts off kind of slow but I have to build the story. This is a Bella/ Emmett love story for those of you who are confused. Just read and it will all come together. Hope you enjoy!

**Also I don not own any of the characters! **

_**Chapter 2-**_ Knock out

"_Good morning princess!"_ My dad said looking away from his newspaper. Esme was cooking breakfast, I sat at the table. My dad poured me some Orange juice.

"_Good morning daddy. Good morning Esme" _I said sipping my juice.

"_You went to bed early last night dear, are you feeling well?"_ Esme asked setting a plate of food in front of me.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a long day."_ The truth is I was pissed off at Emmett, and I didn't want to have the talk I knew was coming. I could see it on my dads face. It was sitting right at the tip of his tong. I could see the anxiousness burning though him. He was thinking today was the day he would convince me other wise. Maybe me going to sleep early was the wrong thing to do because Dad started the talk the first chance he got. Esme opened the flood gates, Not meaning to anyway.

"_Isabella, I think your wearing your self out with this internship. I really would like you to consider switching majors. I know it's your senior year but really Isabella. Your not thinking clearly about what your doing, Sure it all looks good on paper but It isn't a real career."_ Dad never did waste time getting to the point. I took a bit of bacon. I didn't want to have this talk in front of anyone other then my dad.

"_Dad, I really want to stick with this. I love every part of it. It is a Career" _I said in a slightly whiny tone. Emmett happened to walk in taking a seat to eat.

"_Isabella your to smart to waste it on this kind of non sense"_ My dads voice was suddenly harsh. "_This is a dream job your chasing after. Sweetie take the summer to reconsider your options. Its not to late for you." _Just like I knew I would feel, I was in a down word spiral of judgmental eyes, Disapproval written all over his face. I throw the rest of my food away, getting up to leave. I could feel my checks burning as if I had be out in the sun to long, Frustration washed over me. "_Isabella sit down! This discussion is not over. I have been patient enough with you."_ Emmett was staring at me wide eyed.

"_Carslie no offence but don't you think this should be done between just the two of you. It's a little awkward"_ Emmett said looking sort of tense.

"_Yes, honey im sure Isabella would feel more comfortable if this was done in privet,"_ Esme added putting a hand on his shoulder.

" _Isabella, I'm sorry you know I love you and I just want what is best for you. Will finish later."_ Dad said looking just as frustrated as I felt. He went back to reading his newspaper. I looked at Esme and Emmett trying to say thank you with my eyes. Emmett smiled at me.

"_So Bells, I was hoping you would be free today, so we could go do something, you know enjoy the summer" _Emmett asked with almost a devilish grin. I didn't have anything to do today and if I stuck around my dad might corner me again.

"_What did you have in mind?"_ I asked leaning on one of the counters.

" _Well the beach is near by isn't it? Lets check it out and go from there"_ Emmett smiled even bigger. I had to admit he had a nice smile. His know it all attitude was what pissed me off.

"_Sure sounds good, why don't we leave in an hour?" _I asked needing time to search my things for my beach wear.

"_Sure sounds good, will take my Jeep."_ Emmett said Rubbing his stomach. "_Ma that was great like always but right now I have a beach date to get ready for!"_ Emmett said giving his mom a kiss on the check and walking away.

"_It is so not a date Emmet!"_ I yelled out after him. I looked at my dad who was smirking reading his paper. Esme was smiling putting the dishes in the dish washer. Emmett popped his head around the corner.

"_Not a date? Oh Isabella let me learned you something"_ He said in a mocking sarcastic tone. " _When you look up date in the dictionary it states __**a date: used to locate a past or future event in time ,**__ Meaning we are going the in a hour in the future somewhere so there for it's a date. Don't get to ahead of your self princess" _He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows blowing me a kiss and walking away again. Leaving me speechless.

"_What a fucking smartass!"_ I meant to think but the words slipped there way out of my mouth.

"_Isabella! Language!" _My dad snapped. I looked over at Esme she smiled at me and winked.

"_Sorry dad, I was caught off guard." _I said stepping back getting ready to run up the stairs.

"_It's ok honey, just watch your language, now go get ready for your date" _My dad said with a fully amused face. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned going to my room. I could hear Esme and my dad both laugh as soon as I was around the corner. I took my time getting ready. I fixed my hair I had it bumped up then put it in a side pony tell. I was putting on my lip gloss when I herd a Loud yell from down stairs.

"_OH BELLA TIMES UP GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE ALREADY LETS GO CATCH SOME WAVES."_

I walked over looking down the stairs with an raised eyebrow. He was wearing Black and white bored shorts with a black wife beater that showed off all his muscles. He had on a black LA baseball hat to the side, with some pitch black Sunglasses.

"_Don't rush me"_ I said with a bit of attitude.

"_Why did you do you hair the water is just going to fuck it up anyway!" _Emmett said laughing to himself. I rolled my eyes and went to grab me bag and beach towel. Making my way down the stairs, Emmett still stood there.

"_Dam it's about time!" _He said in a playful tone.

"_Let's go!"_ I said walking past him.

"_We are going to turn that frown upside down missy, Or my name isn't Emmett McCarthy" _Emmett was walking two steps behind me. I got in the truck. We didn't say anything for the first 15 minutes.

"_Look, I'm sorry about last night, I Don't always think before I say shit and after this morning I could really see why your so quite around your pops."_ Emmett said trying to look at me from the corner of his eye. I sighed.

"_It's ok, I tend to get a little defensive over little shit like that, So im sorry. Thank you for saving me earlier. And getting me out of the house."_ I looked at him and smiled. He winked at me.

"_No problem, so what is that your going to school for exactly?" _He started to laugh. "_You know what never mind today we will not talk about anything that has to do with school, got it?"_ He held his hand out for me to shack it. I took his hand in mine.

"_Deal" _We shock and then started to talk about music and things. My phone started to go off. It was Tyler I quickly answered it.

"_Hey!" _I quickly said in to the phone.

"_Hey, What are you doing?"_ I sighed and rolled my eyes. One thing I hated about Tyler was we never fixed our problems, we just forgot them.

"_I'm on my way to the beach with Emmett."_ Fuck I forgot I hadn't explained everything to him.

"_I thought his name was Edward?"_

"_My brother is Edward, Emmett is my new step brother" _

"_Your new step brother, that's bullshit you expect me to believe that? Are you fucking even at your dads or are you hoeing it up some were else?"_

"_Fuck you Tyler, The only one in this relationship to hoe any thing up is you, Or did you forget about that?"_

"_Ok fuck ok im sorry, you did say your dad was getting married, Look call me when you get back to your dads bye"_ He hung up before I could even say anything. I looked around and we were at the beach. Emmett Smiled.

"_Lets have some fucking fun!" _Emmett said clapping his hands together.

We found the perfect spot on the sand to set up our stuff. I was excited to just relax and finally work on my tan.

"_Come on!"_ Emmett said standing up.

"_Were? Can't we just chill for a minute.?"_ I asked pulling out my magazine. Emmett snatched it out of my hands.

"_If you wanted to read your girly crap magazine you could have stayed home. Who comes to the beach to read come on lets go to the water"_ Emmett was standing in front of me blocking my sun.

"_I don't want to get wet all the way." _I said looking up at him

"_Fine come on!" _Emmett reached out his arm to help me up. I still needed to put sun tan lotion on. I pulled of my tank top. And grabbed my lotion. When I was done I looked over at Emmett. I caught him staring a me.

"_Can I help you?"_ I asked with a half smile, looking back at him. His eyes instantly looked down.

"_Are you done?" _He asked in a lower voice then normal. I playfully pushed him.

"_Come on Emmett, Lets go to the water" _I pushed him walking away. I was in the water, just passed my knees. Emmett dove right in. Some kids had buggy boards. Emmett started to talk to them and ended up playing with them. I watched him ride out the wave. When he came back to me he shock his head throwing water on me. I laughed and backed away.

"_Are you seriously worried about your hair? Look around every girl around her and wave head." _

Emmett said throwing his arms up. I laughed.

"_I like to always look my best."_ I said looking around hiding my smile. "_wave head?" _I questioned.

"_yea you know, there hair is messed up from the waves! Duh?" _He said before disappearing into the water. I looked around for him but I couldn't see under the waves. Next thing I knew I was being lifted up in to the air, then flying towards the deeper part of water. I screamed not really sure what was going on. When I came back up from under the water. Emmett was standing up holding his side laughing.

"_Payback is a bitch Emmett!" _I swam back over to him. Taking my hair down and putting it in a single bun. He turned to take his turn with the buggy bored I jumped on him and pushed him under the water. The problem was he was so strong he shot back up wrapping his arms around my waste.

"_I swear ill dunk you if you don't say sorry!" _He growled in my ear. I was laughing so hard I couldn't talk. He lifted me up getting ready to drunk me.

"_OK IM SORRY!"_ I screamed out in a fit of laughter. He let me go. We both laughed.

"_Have you ever buggy bored before?" _He asked holding on to the bored. I smirked.

_Yea and you do it all wrong let me show you how a pro dose it."_ I said pulling it out from under his arm. He raised and eyebrow and watched me Patel my way out. I waited for the perfect wave then rode it out like a pro. Edward and I always used to do it when we were kids. Emmett had his arms in the air cheering in amazement. I gave the bored back to the kids.

"_Yes, I knew you were holding back! I knew you weren't a prissy girl like you come off as." _I problly should have been offended but I wasn't I just laughed. I liked how Emmett made me feel comfortable with myself. He is the first person to do that in a long time. I let lose and just had fun. After awhile more in the water we got out and walked on the pier.

"_I can't believe how much fun I'm having!" _I said looking up at Emmett. He was shirt less. He had a perfect body, to me anyway. All muscle, With nice flat abs. A few tattoos I didn't notice before. I know he noticed mine but he hasn't said anything about it yet.

"_Yea, today has been a great day! The look on your face was priceless when I tossed you in the water."_ He started laughing again.

"_Thanks for throwing me in the water."_ I laughed with him.

"_Anytime Bells, Anytime"_ He said patting my shoulder. We were walking and just getting to know each other. We actually had a lot more in common then I though. Some rude ass guy walked by my pushing me out of the way with his shoulder. I didn't think it was a big deal but Emmett got pissed.

"_Hey man watch were the fuck your going"_ He turned around and snapped at the guy.

"_Fuck you," _The guy called back. I tried pulling on Emmett but he didn't move.

"_Do you have a problem man?"_ Emmett asked already tensed up.

"_Yea you should watch were your bitch is walking." _The guy said looking at me. Emmett didn't say another word he walked up to the guy and punched him. While they fought. I was looking for a way to pull him off the guy, when the guys girlfriend came running over. She jumped on Emmett's back. I snached her by the hair and pulled her off, Before she could swing at him. She turned around and I started to swing at her. I know I got in a few good hits. She was reaching for my hair. She didn't even know how to fight.

"Seconds later we were pulled part. I still swung as I got pushed back. My right hand connected with someone's face.

"_FUCK THAT HURT" _I looked over to see Emmett covering his eye. I gasped and throw my hands over my mouth.

"_Em, Oh my God im so sorry!" _I said trying not to laugh.

"_You got one hell of a right hook kid?"_ Emmett said still rubbing his eye. I reached to move his hand. I looked at his eye. It was red and watering.

"_I'm so Sorry Em"_ I felt so bad. It looked like it was going to burse.

"_It's ok really, Im used to it! Who knew you were such a scrappy fighter."_ His voice was shocked.

"_Lets get you some ice!"_ I said serious. Emmett started to laugh.

"_That's cute, im ok really I get punched in the eye a lot. Were did you learn to fight?" _Emmett whipped his eye Still laughing.

"_I dated a boxer once. He insisted I learn to defend myself."_ I laughed with him. We walked over to a bench and sat down. _"What do you mean you get punched a lot?"_ I asked curious.

"_Well I got to school for a business major but I am in training to be a UFC fighter."_ Emmett said blinking hard with the eye I hit.

"_Really? that's cool, I love watching UFC fights."_ I said honest. I hater wrestling and boxing but I could watch UFC all day along.

"_Really? Your lying. Who is your favorite fighter?"_ Emmett asked unconvinced. I knew he was testing me.

"_Well my favorite fighter of all time is BJ Pen, He kicked Sanchez's ass. That kick was fucking amazing. But right now im favoring Alessio Sakara. He has a great power punch. I like his style, he doesn't fight on the ground like a bitch. I cant stand How they let people wrestle in The UFC. It's Bitch fighting if you ask me."_ I looked over at Emmett when I was done talking, His mouth was wide open.

"_A girl who is into Fucking UFC! I'm Amazed right now I really am. I mean no offence but I though you were a girl girl like my sister."_ Emmett said watching me curious.

"_I am a girly girl, I just have a tom boy side to."_ I said laughing at him.

"_Wow, I'm Impressed. Really I am. Wait lets see how big of a fan are you, What Is Saskara's stats?"_ Emmett asked in a challenging voice. I smirked.

" _He is 29 from Italy he weighs in at 185 lbs and is 18- 7. His strength is striking, hints why I like his power punch. They should call him the tooth cruncher."_ Emmett stood up.

"_Well Im going to call you knock out, because you knocked out that girl and just about got me, Lets go get something to eat"_ I got up following him to our spot were all our things were. Were packed up and headed back to the Jeep. It was already close to 6:30 pm anyway. The sun was setting and I was a little cold. Were grabbed a pizza and watched the basketball game that was on. Joking around the whole time. I was glad I meet Emmett. This summer might actually be fun having him around. He was like the big brother I always wished Edward was, only with out catching him staring at me when I was in my bikini. Plus I was sure he saw he eyeing him a few times. Hey I couldn't help it Every girl at the beach was eyeing him. And it's not like he is my real brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Chapter 3- Bonding with the step family

We walked in the house laughing, Emmett was telling me about the first time he got beat up in school. It turns out he used to be a nerd. He was acting it out and was really into it. I was laughing cause he was making a nerdy voice whenever he was talking as the old nerdy Emmett.

"_Hello kids." _Esme said from the family room. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. I looked up surprised. No one ever spent time in there until now.

"_Hi Esme!" _I said trying to control my laughter.

"_Hey mama!"_ Emmett said in his nerdy voice, bending down to give Esme a kiss.. He was wearing his sunglasses even tho it was dark out side. I started to laugh again. Esme's face was a bit confused.

"_You two look like you had a good time!"_ Esme said in a small chuckle

"_Oh yea today was great, Isabella is actually impressive."_ Emmett said taking a seat next to his mom.

"_you act like you are surprised?"_ I said jokingly to him. He smirked at me then looked at his mom.

"_Remember when I was younger you always said never judge a book by the cover?"_ Esme was looking at me and smiling. She nodded at Emmett's question. "_Well Bella over here is the perfect example of that. She is a buggy bored Queen, And has a right hook like you wouldn't believe" _Emmett said taking his sunglasses off. His eye was still red but did start to burse yet.

"_Emmett what did yo do to make her hit you!"_ Esme scolded Emmett smacking his arm.

"_Mom it's a long story ill have to tell you later cause right now I need a shower." _Emmett jumped up.

"_See you in a bit Knock out"_ Emmett throw a fake punch and ran up the stairs. For the first time I was left alone with Esme. She patted the seat next to her for me to sit down.

" _My son is a character isn't he?" _She asked as I sat down.

"_Yes he is."_ I laughed to myself.

"_Isabella honey, I want you to know I had a talk with your father. He still wants to talk to you but he shouldn't be as hard as he was before. He needs to understand your going to live your life how you want to. He is just a worry wart. I hope you don't mind me doing so?"_ Esme had set her book down. I didn't know what to say. Know one has ever stuck up for me against my dad..

"_Thank you, you didn't have to but I appreciate it" _I looked at her then down to the floor.

"_It's no problem. If he gives you a hard time you come find me. He doesn't have to know we talk either."_ I was stuck on stupid. I didn't know what to say to her. So I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her.

"_Now enough of that, Will you please tell me how Emmett got that black eye?"_ she sounded more amused then upset. I smiled shyly. But I explained the whole story to her. She started to laugh.

"_Well I'm glad he has someone to look out for him, and I'm glad he thought enough of you to stick up for you!" _She said still kind of laughing. She made a point though. Emmett must have respect for me to do something like that. I was begging to like the Idea of Having them around for good. I never really had my mother. She left us when I was three. Edward always said she was lazy and never looked out for us anyway. She ended up getting addicted to pain killers. As far as I knew Dad did everything he could to get her to get help but she didn't want any.

"_I need to wash the sand out of my hair, Im going to take a shower and be back down soon, Do you know when my dad is coming home?"_ I asked standing but I could feel all the sand in my hair. It was gross, plus it has been bothering me since we got out of the water.

"_He should be home soon. He only had four surgeries today, so unless an emergency came up he should be soon with in the next few hours. Are you guys hungry?"_ She asked picking her book back up.

"_No, we stopped for a pizza on the way home. I'll be back." _I said heading up the stairs. When I got to the top. Emmett had walked out of the guest Bathroom in just a towel. I looked at him up and down then blushed and turned away.

"_I'm sorry!" _I said keeping my eyes down and going into my room were I had my own bathroom thank goodness. I herd Emmett chuckle softly when I shut my room door. _Why did he have to be so buff?_ I asked myself getting some PJ's and heading to the shower When I got out I called Tyler. I left out some details of my day. Mostly the fight and how Emmett throw me in the water. I knew Tyler meant well but he got hot head a lot. Plus he got really jealous easy. After I hung up with him. I called Edward. His next day off wasn't for a week but we made plans to go to lunch. He asked me how I was liking Esme and Emmett being at the house. I told him the truth. They both seemed really nice and dad looks like he really dose love her. He mentioned he wasn't the biggest fan of Emmett. I couldn't see why though Emmett was a blast. Anyway after I made all my important phone calls I went down stairs to get a snack. It was about 10. I got a bowl of Ice cream. Then went to the living room. Emmett and Esme were watching my favorite movie The Hangover.

"_I Love this movie." _I sat down on one of the recliners.

"_It's not a purse, It a satchel,"_ Emmett said Laughing not able to finish his sentence.

"_Indiana Jones wears one!"_ I finished his sentence.

"_Oooooo __and she knows her movie lines too! Ma why do I have girly ass sister, I think genetically Alice is supposed to be Edwards sister and Isabella Is supposed to be mine." _Emmett said in almost a serious tone. Esme laughed and shock her head.

"_What would your sister think if she herd you say that?"_ Esme asked winking at me.

"_I bet she would fucking agree"_ Emmett's voiced Echoed in the house. About 20 minutes later Esme went to bed. Emmett and I were finishing the movie. I was laughing so hard I was crying cause Emmett was singing Along on the part were the guy sings.

"_And we are three best friends that anyone could have and we are three best friends that anyone could have!"_ Emmett did it so perfect, I could believe how serious he did it. My dad walked in.

"_Hey, guys." _He said slowly with an unsure look on his face. I was breathing hard trying to stop laughing.

"_Well hello Carslie, How was your day at work?"_ Emmett asked with a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"_It was fine, Looks like you two are getting along well"_ He smiled and looked between Emmett and I.

"_Yeah Isabella rocks, Im replacing Alice with her. "_ Emmett announced. Dad laughed at him and smiled down at me. I could tell he was worried I wasn't going to get along with Esme and her kids.

" _Oh, Isabella I seen Mike Newton last night at the store. You should stop by his parents house sometime to see him. You guys used to have such a bright future together." _My dad said Taking his jacket off. He always thought Mike and I were going to get married. I wonder what he would think of mike if he knew the truth about us.

"_Yeah I'll have to do that sometime while im out here."_ I always kept in contact with him, My dad didn't know that though.

" _Who knows maybe you to will reunite"_ My dad said hopeful. I smiled at him. He looked over at Emmett. "_Emmett what happened to your eye?" _My dad asked concern. I looked at Emmett wide eyed.

"_Oh this is nothing I was trying to show off to some girls on a boggy bored. Dam thing slipped out from right underneath me hitting me in the eye."_ He explained it so dramatically, I if wasn't the one who hit him I would have believed him. I started to laugh at him.

"_Emmett you got to be more careful son"_ Dad looked at him then looked at me. I was laughing trying to cover my face. "_I'm guessing you witnessed it?" _My dad said laughing at me. I nodded my head. He shock his head. "_I'm off to bed make sure you two shut everything off when you go to bed."_ Dad said giving me a kiss on top of my head.

"_Goodnight daddy" _I said as he walked away. Emmett waited until he was out of hearing range.

"_Goodnight Daddy" _Emmett said in a mocking tone before bursting out laughing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"_Shut up asshole!" _I said picking up another pillow and throwing it as hard as I could. Emmett made a grunting noise.

"_Fuck knock out why you always got to be beating on me?"_ He said with a big grin.

"_Why didn't you tell him what happened? I told your mom. She is going to tell him" _I said serious.

"_Cause I talked to mom already, we decided it would be better not to tell him that the first day we hung out there was a fight. I want him to think your safe with me. So really I did it to help myself out. I need him to think I could be a good older brother to you so we can hang out."_ he said throwing the pillow back at me.

"_Your eye is getting dark."_ I said with a weak smile. I felt bad about it but it was still funny.

"_Yea well if you didn't hit like a fucking man, it wouldn't be so bad.. So who is Mike Newton?"_ Emmett asked in a teasing tone.

"_Mike is a long story!"_ I smiled to myself.

"_Knock out I got nothing but time. Spill it. The whole story to no long story short bullshit"_ Emmett demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Maybe another day, I'm going to go to bed." _I got up. I didn't know if I could really trust him yet For all I know it could all be an act. He could be getting information to use against me or something. _"Oh don't be such a pussy Bella!"_ Emmett whined turning the TV off. I shock my Head and started to walk away.

"_Night Em"_ I called out over my shoulder. Even tho he was a foot behind me.

"_Night knock out."_ His voice sounded disappointed. I smiled to myself and didn't look back. I went in my room and got ready for bed.

The week had flown by. I spent some more time with Emmett. We had inside jokes about the day at the beach that know one understood. I was having a lot of fun. Except that since I have been here Tyler has been acting weird, all we have been doing is arguing. Finally Edward had came in to the restaurant that I have been waiting at for 20 minutes.

"_Hey sis sorry im late. How has being home been?"_ Even tho he lived like ten minutes away Edward never stopped by. We never really talked much on the phone either. I get a weekly Email from him.

"_It's ok, I have been hanging out with Emmett and Esme. Tomorrow Esme wants Alice and Me to go with her to this spa thing, then to try on dresses."_ Edward looked at me weird when I had mentioned Emmett.

"_That sounds fun, are you guys trying on braids maid dresses?"_ he asked waving over the waitress.

"_yeah, Alice is really excited about it. She has called me everyday all week asking about what color we should get and stuff."_ I finished my sentence when the waitress came over to take our order. I hated watching girls drool over Edward. I didn't think there was anything cute about him. The waitress didn't even look over at me as I ordered. Edward dazzled her with his smile and his charm. It was a disgusting sight to have to witness. When she finally walked away I rolled my eyes at Edward. He smiled his crooked smile.

"_What?"_ He asked innocently.

"_You're a pig!"_ I said taking a drink. He laughed.

"_So Bella you haven't responded to my last Email, have you even checked it?"_ Edward looked at me taking a drink from his ice tea, with a raised eyebrow.

"_No I got it, I meant to reply back. Sorry"_ I didn't mean to do anything, He was worst then dad.

"_Isabella, it's important you explore your options."_ Why I even thought we could have a normal lunch was beyond me. "_All I want you to do is to simply talk to Dr, Reid. Let him talk to you about the different things you can do with the degree. Maybe dad and I were wrong maybe you would be better off as a pediatrician, You have always been good with kids"_ Edward sounded proud of him self for thinking of this new option.

"_Edward I don't think I would make a good doctor, I hate being around sick people, and seeing sick babies would brake my heart. What is so wrong with what I want to do?"_ I said as politely as I could to him. I didn't understand why they thought Being an Image consultant was such a joke.

"_Because Isabella, An Image consultant is not sable. You want to play dress up for the rich and famous, When are you going to let your little girl fantasy go. Grow up already. Dad can't support you forever!"_ Edward looked at me with hard eyes as he spoke. He talked to me like I was an Idiot.

"_It's not play dress up with the rich and famous it's more then that. I prep them for interviews I help then spin a bad story of them to a positive thing. I set up photo shoots. there is a lot more then dressing them up."_

My tone was pleading. Even I thought I sounded pathetic.

"_your basically just their assistant , you could be out of the job in a minute. Then you would have a bad rep, and ended up not being able to pay your bills. It's a waste of time Isabella" _Edwards Words were Cold, Harsh and each one a slap in the face. I wasn't hungry anymore. I sat there quietly. I was secretly cussing him out in my mind. I hated how low he always made me feel. I sat throw the rest of the lunch not saying much. I ultimaly agreed to go talk to the doctor to make him happy. When we were walking out to the car He gave me a hug.

"_Isabella don't forget that I love you, I say things out of worry for you not to hurt you. I'll call you with the details once I get date and time with Dr. Reid." Edwards tone was always bussness like. He never showed exctiment and when he told stories it sounded like he was reading a script for the first time. I got in my car and drove home. My chest hurt and I felt weighed down like I always did after spending time with Edward. The more I though about it the more the sadder it made me. He will never respect me, or take me seriously. I was done fighting both my dad and my brother on the issue, all I wanted was to feel like part of the family, just like them I thought there disaprovle would fade away once they saw how serious I was about it. Im throwing in the towel on this. They win! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-** When you read this chapter think of the song **FIX YOU by COLD PLAY. **it will make you tear up I swear. Please review and let me know what you think. It only takes a minute of your precious time and it will Inspire me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any characters in this story.

**Chapter 4- **Disappointment follows me

I was sitting in my room staring at my lap top screen. I was filling out an application to take the MCAT. I'm sure I would find some were for me to fit in the medical world. I was almost done, but there was a small easy question. _why do you want to become a doctor?_ I have been staring at the question for a half an hour. I wonder what they would say if I put, _**I want to become a doctor so my family would treat me like a respected member instead of a little girl chasing a fairy tell career. Maybe they will talk to me like an adult if my name is Dr, Isabella Marie Cullen. I wouldn't have to constantly be under a microscope as they point out every detail that is wrong with my existence in this broken home. **_I sighed not able to think of a good enough reason to answer the question. There was a knock at my open door. Emmett let himself in.

"_What are you up to K.O?" _He asked falling back on to my bed. I looked at him rubbing my neck.

"_Filling out an application"_ I said saving it then shutting my computer. _"I'm done tho. Whats up?" _

"_I'm going to a Training session I though maybe you would wanna come watch me kick some ass,"_ He said jumping to his feet acting like he was going to slap me, but he gently taped my cheek. I giggled.

"_can I hit a punching bag or something?"_ I said with a raised eyebrow. I needed to get out my frustration.

"_Yea I'm sure you can. Go change though"_ Emmett said walking out the room bouncing up and down in a boxer stance punching right , right left. I smiled and went to throw on some sweet pants and my jogging top. I put my hair in a pony tail and was ready to go.

"_What's up Emmett, bout time your ass shows up. Wanna spare?" _Some tall guy said as soon as we walked in. He wasn't as buff as Emmett but they say size doesn't matter.

"_you fucking know it"_ Emmett said to the guy. He turned to me. "_This is Isabella, aka K.O."_ Emmett introduced me to his friend.

"_what's up K.O. I'm David, I'll be kicking your boyfriends ass today" _He said with a devilish grin that made me blush. No that's not why I blushed. He called Emmett my boyfriend, and for some reason I didn't correct him. Emmett came over to me stretching his arms and getting ready.

"_After I kick this guys ass well go hit the bags ok?"_ He smiled smug at me. I nodded and took a seat at the benches. Emmett got in the cage. He looked over at me and winked, then pointed at me. Like he was saying this one is for you. I laughed hoping he didn't get his ass handed to him. That would be a major Ego hit. They had a ref in the ring. It was like watching A real UFC fight. They circled each other a few times, then in a blink of an eye Emmett sprang forward landing a nice punch on David's shoulder knocking him back a few steps. David came back rushing Emmett. David knocked Emmett to the floor. But Emmett reversed on him getting him in a locked position on the floor. I was surprised, Emmett was using a style of fight called jujitsu. The other guy seemed to be more of a boxer/ wrestler. David got out of the hold Emmett jumped to his feet, Grinning at David. They we went at it for a good ten minutes until Emmett got David in a submissive hold, David tapped out. I cheered Emmett on. I went over to the cage. Emmett was drinking some water from his trainer.

"_Jujitsu?" _I questioned Emmett, He Nodded his head with a proud smile._ "Very impressive Mr. McCarthy" _He bowed his head still out of breath.

"_So you're the girl Emmett told me about huh? The one who knows her UFC shit, And I could see you know your fighting styles" _The older man held out his hand for me to shack. I looked at Emmett I could feel my faces turning red. _"I'm Joe, Emmett's trainer, Emmett told us how you blacked his eye, Nice one"_ He said in a joking tone, that made me laugh.

"_Yeah that's me."_ I said smug.

"_Emmett you better hold on to this one, Not only dose he know the sport she is one hell of a looker."_ He said tossing Emmett a towel and walking away. Emmett laughed and went around out of the cage.

"_wanna hit some bags?"_ He asked throwing his head to the side were there were a bunch of different punching bags all lined up.

"_Hell yea, I can't wait"_ I really was anxious. I had a lot of emotion built up in me.

"_Alright, come here then let me wrap your hands, I don't want you to sprain your wrist or anything"_ He said grabbing my right hand. I looked up at him. His touch made my heart skip a beat, or maybe I was just to anxious to hit the stupid thing. Emmett took the Black wrapping tape and started to lay it over my hand. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before he looked away. I took in a deep breath as he switched hands. I looked around avoiding eye contact. I noticed I was the only girl here expect for the receptionist.

"_Girls don't come here a lot do they?"_ I asked looking at him wrapping my left hand.

"_Nope, most guys don't bring there girlfriends around. It's to big of distraction. Plus I don't think many girls are into cage fighting so there would be no purpose to bring them, They would get bored. I brought you because I knew you would appreciate it, and you wouldn't complain about it." _He squeezed my hand when he was finished. _"Let me see your stance." _He said backing away from me. I separated my legs shoulder length part and slightly bent my knees. Both fist up covering my face, ready to jab him. He flashed a big smile. "_Alright K.O lets see what you got"_ He moved over to the side, I went to the bag. My game plan was to see Edward running his mouth about Medical School and to punch the words out of his mouth. The conversation from lunch Started to replay in my mind. Emmett stood in back of the bag holding it in place for me. I hit it once, feeling a little relief I hit it again. Next thing I knew I was pounding the shit out of the Bag. I Seen Emmett step away from the bag but I didn't stop. I punched every single word out of Edwards mouth then punched back down his throat. I stopped hearing a low whistle. I turned around and everyone in the place was pretty much watching me. Emmett was standing back with his arms folded over his chest with a smug smile.

"_Dam girl, your pretty good at those Jabs" _A guy said moving to stand next to Emmett. I looked at Emmett shyly. Joe, Emmett's trainer came over.

"_Well I'll be dam, K.O really dose have one hell of a punch."_ He said smiling at me. I smiled back. _"did you see that Emmett, She connected every dam throw with out fucking up her stance, I remember when you first started, you were a mess and all over the place."_ Joe said walking up to me and giving me a high five. Everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing. Emmett was still staring at me.

"_What?" _I asked feeling like a tomboy, I felt everyone's eyes still on me, I hated that feeling.

"_Nothing,"_ He said nonchalant.

"_I had lunch with Edward today, he said some stuff that frustrated me."_ I tried to explain. He nodded his head.

" _You should be a female boxer. You got nice form, I'm Sorry to have to say this but that was just sexy. You did it with grace. Who can say they pack a mean punch with grace?"_ I instantly blushed hearing Emmett's choice of words. "_Wanna try some kicks, sis?"_ He added on. I looked at him with a smile that said

"_Hell yeah!"_ I was glad he was thinking of me as a sister because I was starting to think maybe he was feeling more. Thankfully he wasn't that made it easier on me. Plus I have Tyler, What was I thinking. I shock it off and followed Emmett. He grabbed some padded things for his hands.

"_Ok this is what we are going to do K.O, I want you to go right, left, Right kick. Got it"_ He said going throw the motions slowly. I got in my ready stance. He braced himself. Right, Left..

"_Ouch, fucking shit your hard."_ I screamed out as I kick his right leg. I Hoped around on it a few times. Emmett raised an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"_Is that right? Am I fucking hard? Didn't think you would ever figure that one out"_ He chuckled, looking away from me. I stopped hoping around. _Did he really just say that?_ I asked myself. We both laughed.

"_You wish I would check to see if your hard!" _I didn't mean to say, Luckily it came out more playful then what I was thinking. Edward and my Dad already had major issues with me. I could only imagine what they would think if they found out I had a small crush on my new step brother. They would problly both drop dead.

"_kind of, anyway look I'm going to go put some pads on my leg so you can kick me with out braking your leg. I'll be right back"_ Emmett walked away leaving me speechless. What did he mean Kind of? I wish he wouldn't joke like that.

After I was done kicking I watched Emmett do his training stuff. He zoned out and got really into it. I watched him tearing up the bags, then he did weight lifting with some of the other guys. I was amused watching them all talk shit and mess around. Emmett jogged over to me.

"_I'm almost done are you ok?"_ he asked whipping he sweat from off him.

"_your gross, and im fine, I'm enjoying the view" _I said looking past him.

"_Ha, see anything you like?"_ He questioned with curious eyes.

"_Yea, but I'm a faithful girlfriend, so I'm just enjoying the view"_ I laughed at myself. Emmett shrugged and went back to the weights. One of the guys made a whipping noise. All the guys laughed. Emmett shock his head no and everyone of them looked in my direction . I looked away wondering what they were talking about. About a half hour later Emmett came back over to me.

"_Ready?"_ He asked holding all his stuff in his hands.

"_Yeah, just don't touch me your all sweaty, that's gross"_ I said moving away from him being serious.

"_Your so girly sometimes, Id didn't say shit when you were all sweaty" _Emmett said in a pleading voice.

"_Are you saying you want to touch me?" _I asked laughing at him.

"_You're the one who brought it up, not me!" _He unlocked the door and jumped in. He laughed at me as I struggled to get in like always. My arms were sore and I could feel the tenderness of my leg were I first kicked Emmett. He must have seen me wince in pain.

"_You should take a hot bath when you get home, you had a good work out"_ Emmett laughed. A bath sounded so good.

When we got to the house, we went straight to the kitchen. Esme was cooking dinner, Dad was helping her.

"_Hey kids!"_ Esme said when she saw us.

"_I need a shower"_ I groaned out.

"_Yea you do, you kind of stink. I didn't want to say anything but since you brought it up"_ Emmett said moving his hand over his noise. My mouth dropped open. Was he for real? I didn't even stick around to say hi to my dad I ran to my room and took a shower. When I was done I went back to the kitchen. Emmett was freshly showered. He smirked at me.

"_I was kidding"_ Emmett said rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him and sat down.

"_Hi daddy!" _I said with an innocent smile. Then flashed Emmett a warning look. He smiled at me. It was like We could read each others mind. Everyone was sitting down at dinner talking about their days. Emmett joked around with my dad. It was a good dinner. A normal Dinner with out being Interrogated.

"_Isabella, I talked to Edward today. He said you two had a good lunch"_ He asked taking a bit of his salad.

"_Yea, it was ok. Besides him flirting with the waitress anyway."_ I said looking down at my plate. I could never look my dad in the eyes for to long. I felt like he was burning wholes in my eyes trying to plant seeds that would grow in to me being a doctor.

"_he also said you were going to meet with Dr. Reid. That's a big step for you, I'm proud"_ I could still feel him watching me as I took another bite of food. I could feel more then just his eyes looking at me. I kept my head down. I felt like a coward.

"_Yea I'm just keeping my options open."_ I said in a dual tone.

"_Well im glad your finally taking us serious. I knew you would eventually come around."_ I looked at him. He had a big smile and he looked at me truly proud. It felt good to see him look at me actually satisfied with a decision I made.

"_Dad, I ugh also took the time today to fill out my application for the next MCAT. I want to take it to see if ill pass it"_ I wasn't going to even say anything but I was feeding off his approval. I had a taste and I was already hooked.

"_Really Isabella?"_ His tone perked up as he stared at me astonished. "_I'm very proud of you, I'm curious though what changed you mind over this past two weeks?"_ his curious voice floated all around me. Each word hung around me like a ticking time bomb.

"_Umm, I just have had some time to think, Edward really made a good point today to. It all just built up. Nothing in particular." _I struggled to find my words. I couldn't tell him the truth. Emmett made a coughing noise. I could have swore he said _Bullshit_ when he did.

"_Well that's good, it all finally soaked in. I'll buy you the study guide tomorrow after work. I'll be here to help you in every way you need." _He smiled at me. My heart pounded against my chest. I was trapped now. I could feel the walls closing in on me. I was destined to become a doctor of some sort now. I was to deep to turn around.

The rest of dinner I kept catch Emmett Glaring at me. When I would look at him he would look away.

Esme looked at me with concern in her eyes. After dinner I excused myself to my room. I went in without shutting the door all the way. I fell face first onto my bed, just incase the scream that threatened to escape from deep in my throat it would be muffled by the bed cover.

"_your so fucking fake!"_ I herd Emmett's voice full of disgust. I looked over at the door. He walked in and shut the door.

"_What are you talking about!"_ I asked him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"_oh daddy, I decided after wasting three years of collage that you were right all along I do want to be a doctor, even tho I cant stand seeing people sick or dying people. And even tho you are to blinded by your own selfishness dream __that you can't see the fire that burns in my eyes when I talk about becoming a Image Consultant., but really daddy I want to be a doctor and save the fucking world." _His voice was mocking my tone from earlier. I sat up all the way.

"_Don't do that, don't judge me you don't even really know me"_ I snapped at him. He stepped closer to me. His eyes narrowed looking me dead in the eye.

" _I know that your eyes go dual when ever someone mentions you becoming a doctor. I know that when your around me you have passion and desire in your eyes. When you talk about your dream job your eyes sparkle. And when your in front of your dad your smile NEVER reaches your eyes, Plus you burn holes in the dam floor. Your Like Robot Isabella in front of him. When ever we have hung out these past two weeks you have been confident, happy and hopeful. Your loud and fun to hang around with. If its one thing I can't stand its someone who is fake, Someone like you, who is lying to them self and doing something to make another person happy. YOU KNOW DAM WELL THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY HATING YOUR LIFE TO KEEP YOUR FAKE ASS BROTHER AND YOUR UN UNDERSTANDING DAD HAPPY" _He finished with a raised voice. He was an inch away from my face. Our eyes locked. He was breathing hard. His eyes went straight to the core of my being.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE CONSTANTLY JUDGE. YOU NEED TO STOP LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD. DON'T YOU FUCKING JUDGE ME AFTER ONLY KNOWING ME FOR TWO WEEKS!" _I yelled at him back. Know matter what decision I make someone is going to be disappointed in it. Emmett was still staring at me intently. He raised his left hand resting it on my check.

"_when are you going to tell them that? when are you going to stand up for your self? Are you ever going to live life for you and not everyone around you? You need to learn that no one else matters as long as your happy. No matter were you go people will judge you but you have to say fuck it, I'm me don't like it go fuck your self" _Emmett's voice was soft but he spoke with pity. Our eyes were still locked on each other. I couldn't breath. I don't know what was going on right now but there was to many waves of Emotions collapsing on me.

"_please. Leave. My. Room." I managed to chock out and brake our stair. Emmett didn't say another word he walked out with out turning back around. As soon as the door was shut I locked it. A stream of tears feel freely down my face. I sat in the dark feeling Regret, judgment, helpless, hurt, a pinch of love, Pity for my self, I felt bad for snapping at Emmett, He was only saying the truth. The list went on forever. I think I felt every single emotion know to man all in this pathetic moment. I was helpless and lost. I didn't even know was I really was anymore. _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Chapter 5- Its for me!

"_So Isabella, What dress do you like the most?"_ Alice was overly excited about trying on our bridesmaids dresses. I looked at the ten different ones in front of us.

"_I think this one would look nice but in a burgundy color. We both have light eyes so it would bring them out. More."_ I said with my best effort to sound excited. It was working because neither Esme or Alice seemed to notice how awful I was feeling about mine and Emmett's fight. This morning he wouldn't even look at me. He ate in silence as my dad set up a study time for us every other day, Then when my dad asked if I have seen Mike Newton yet he throw his plate in the sink grabbed his things and left. I wanted to talk to him, but at the same time why should I apologize to him. He said some harsh things to me.

"_Your right, Mom I think the dress color should be burgundy, I think the wedding theme should be white and burgundy." _Alice said holding a dress to her tiny frame.

"_I think your right. And these dresses well look stunning on you girls"_ I smiled looking in the mirror. They were really beautiful dresses. The dress maker took our measurements. This was the sixth dress store we have been to. I was glad we finally picked out dresses. When we were done we went to the spa place Esme wanted to take us. We decided to wait on the massages until the day before the wedding. So we got manicures and pedicures. I was mostly relaxed. Alice asked me a lot of random Questions about my life. I liked her she reminded me a lot of Emmett. We talked a lot about wedding stuff. Alice wanted me to help her with the bridal party. And then when the wedding got closer the bachelor party. I was having a good time. I didn't even really think about the mistakes I made yesterday until Esme asked me the questioned that for some reason pierced though my heart.

"_Bella, honey did I hear you and Emmett fighting last night?" _Esme asked pulling her eyebrows together in a confused look.

"_umm, it was just a disagreement"_ I said shyly hoping she would drop it.

"_What were you guys disagreeing on?_ Alice asked. Esme and her both had there eyes on me. I don't know why I felt so dam comfortable with these people. I really liked them and already felt like family to them. They were all so welcoming and they all were easy to talk to. I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to.

"_He thinks im taking the MCAT to please my dad, he says im being fake."_ It hurt even more saying it out loud. "_he is right though. I hate hospitals, I hate sick people and It would brake my heart like no other if some one died while I tried to fix them"_ I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"_Emmett is a very passionate man. I'm sure he is just concern for you. He sees what I see. Your father is a hard man to understand. He means well but he doesn't now how to bring things up delicate, Do you really want to do this?"_ Esme asked me. I took in a breath.

"_I don't know. I want to take the test to see if ill pass but im not a medical person. But then Edward made some good points about the reality of being an Image Consultant. Leave it up to him to do his research. Im surprised he hasn't shown up with charts and graphs yet." _I hated that I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"_I say screw everyone but your self. Life is all about taking chances. Do what you want to do."_ Alice said in a confident tone looking away from me.

"_Easier said then done"_ I said letting my mind wonder back to what Emmett had said last night.

"_the only person who can make you happy is you Bella, Whatever you do make sure it is for you."_ Esme said dropping the conversation. We finished up and went home.

I mostly stayed in my room for the next two weeks. Emmett barley said anything to me. I barely went out of my room. I used the time to study. I was going to take the test. I was going to do it for me. I wanted to see if I could pass it. At least that's what I kept telling myself. It was the boringness two weeks of my life. I hate working with numbers and equations. I couldn't take it anymore. I went and knocked on Esme and my dads door.

"_Come in!" _my dad called. I pushed open the door,

"_Do yo know were Emmett is?"_ I asked hoping they wouldn't ask why I wanted to know. Esme walked over to me rubbing lotion on her hands.

"_He is at the center honey, the one were he took you before"_ She smiled whole heartedly at me. Her eyes looked like they were trying to say more.

"_Ill be back later on then. I need to talk to him" _I said shutting the door.

"_Bella, have you studied today?"_ My dad called out before the door was fully shut. I took a deep breath.

"_Yes dad, and my brain needs a brake"_ I said shutting the door before he could say anything. I raced down to the center not really knowing what I was going to say to him. When I walked in he was in the Cage with someone. I stood there watching him. Some of the guys remembered me and waved to me. I waved back. It caught Emmett's attention by accident. Next thing I knew the guy landed a right hook across his face. Knocking Emmett on his ass. I gasped. I knew it was my fault. Their was a ding, the fight was over. Emmett got up glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have dropped dead. I waited for him to come to me. I could tell he was avoiding it. But finally he made his way over.

"_What are you doing here?"_ His tone was harsh.

"_I ugh I umm I wanted to talk to you" _I stumbled over my words. I wasn't expecting him to be so cold towards me.

"_You couldn't have waited till I got home? You waited two weeks to say anything why now? What do we even have to talk about?" _His words ice cold, his eyes seemed as dark as the darkest deepest part of the raging see. I swallowed hard.

"_I want you to know that Im taking the MCAT but im taking it to prove a point to Them. Ill never pass it, I cant even look at the dam study guide for more them five minutes."_ I was pleading with him to understand him me.

"_You shouldn't have to prove a fucking point to them you should be able to say no I don't want to do that and it should be done with and dropped."_ He looked down at me. I was begging him with my eyes, but I don't know what I was begging for.

"_Emmett, it's easier this way. Plus im curious to know if I can really do it. It's a hard test."_ I said looking away. Emmett pressed his thumb and index finger over his eyes rubbing them.

"_You wan tot know why I think you shouldn't become a doctor?"_ Emmett's voice was rushed and impatient.

"_Yes"_ I Looked up at him. His eyes weren't has distant as his Voice. He looked at me for a long moment.

"_You, You weren't meant to be a doctor because you have to big of a heart. You care to much about everyone around you. You would live willingly a Empty life to make someone else happy. It's your biggest gift, and your worst curse. Like I said you need to live for you and no one else. Stop trying to please the world. Be with everyone else how you are with me."_ I let his words soak in. I bit my bottom lip. I thought carefully about what I was going to say next.

"_Emmett, I only know how to be that way around you." _It was true. He brought the best out of me. He made me a stronger person, he didn't even have to try.

"_I'm not always going to be around you, your going to have to learn."_ As soon as the words feel out of his mouth. I realized, I wanted him to be around all the time. I needed him to be around all the time. "_Are you really taking the test because You want to"_ The smiled I have missed so much these past couple weeks had returned.

"_Yea, I am. I want to know that I could do it if I wanted to"_ I smiled to myself. He looked at me for another long moment. Then he suddenly swept me off my feet and into the biggest hug I have ever had.

"_Then Im proud of you!" _He said squeezing me. I would have laughed but I couldn't breath. I took a deep breath.

"_Talk about bear hugs" _I said laughing. He just smirked at me.

"_Hey K.O" _David said walking over to us. I smiled at him.

"_Hi David!" _I was feeling better having talked to Emmett.

"_Hey we were all going to grab a beer. You should come.. Or how old are you?"_ David asked looking at me suspiciously. I looked at Emmett.

"_She is 21, I was going to go with them do you want to come?"_ Emmett answered David. Then re invited me.

"_Whos all going?" _I asked buying time to make up my mind.

"_Just the guys, and the coolest girl to walk in this gym!" _David said trying to egg me on. Emmett nudged me.

"_Come on, Will drop your car off so daddy doesn't know princess drank and drive, and im only going to have a beer or two so will be fine" _Emmett was looking down at me from the corner of his eye.

"_Ok, but I forgot to tell you one thing. I can problly out drink you and still drive better then you being sober."_ I was being serious but I said it teasing him. We made our way out to the cars. Emmett was laughing.

"_Yea right K.O, that will be the day" _Were his last words before getting into the jeep. I followed him home. Esme and dad were already asleep. So we left to meet the guys. The night started off slow. I kind of watch as all the guys bullshitted with each other. They were all funny in there own ways. I was on my third beer when things started to get interesting.

" K.O_ you should problly slow down over there. We don't want to have to baby sit your ass."_ One of the guys named Matt yelled over the table. Everyone laughed. I picked up my more then half way full beer and drank it eyeing him.

"_K.O got balls over there huh? You so tuff with the hard stuff?" _He was trying to mock me. I laughed.

"_First off why do all of you call me K.O? that was something Emmett joked around about. And Second You guys are all pussy drink this flavored water"_ They all laughed and groaned out.

"_We call you K.O because you gave Emmett a black eye, I seen him get punched a few times in the eye and he never bruised and we also call you K.O because we saw you smashing on the punching bag that one day, we felt bad for the bag, And fuck you order a shot of what ever you want lets do this"_ Matt challenged back. I laughed getting up to go to the bar. I told the bartender to order six shots of patron. I paid and made my way back to the table. I went next to Matt. The bartender came with the shots. Matt started to pass them around.

"_No honey, three are for you and three are for me. Lets see how fast you can swallow the fire." _The bartender put my three shots in front of me. Another one of the guys counted down and we took the shots. I took mine like nothing. The whole table roared to life.

"_OK KO you can take a few shots whatever, fucking show off."_ He slurred his words. Emmett laughed. I backed up and tripped over my purse falling on Emmett's lap. He caught me. I sat there for a second, laughing with him.

"_Are you drunk yet.?" _Emmett asked in my ear.

"_No im a little buzzed, why? Do you want me to be drunk?" _He laughed and looked away nervously. I was a little drunk. We had a few more drinks. We all made fun of Matt because he was fucking trashed. We stayed until closing. On the way home we were laughing talking about the night. I started to bust out laughing. I was practically crying.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Emmett said in half a laugh.

"_The three shots we took, well the three shots I took were of water, Matt's were patron."_ I was laughing harder. Emmett started to laugh with me. "_Shhh don't tell him." _I said when I got calmed down.

"_You're a sneaky little girl!"_ Emmett said laughing.

"_HEY! I am not a little girl I am a grown ass woman."_ I snapped at him. He looked at me with a playful smile.

"_Trust me I know that"_ Was his reply.

"_What dose that mean?"_ I asked seriously.

"_Nothing, it means nothing, come on we got to get in with out making a shit load of noise." _Emmett said looking at the house. I stumbled out the Jeep. Emmett held in his laughter. I was drunk. I tip toed all the way up to my room. Emmett came in with me.

"_You cool? Do you need anything?" _He asked standing by the door. I was pulling my shoes off.

"_Yea I do need something, Are you free this weekend?"_ I asked sitting on my bed.

"_Ugh I think so why?" _Emmett came closer.

"_Well I was talking to my boyfriend and he wants to meet someone from the family. I was going to surprise him this weekend and I thought you could come hang out with us!" _I got excited talking about it.

"_Yea sounds fun, when do you want to go?"_ He asked sitting next to me on the bed. He kind of looked torn, like he didn't really want to go.

"_Well I wanted to leave Friday and come back Sunday. You don't have to go!"_ I said looking away. From him bracing myself for him to back out.

"_Nope ill be ready Friday morning." _He said getting up. "_Good time tonight K.O. im glad you came. Goodnight"_ he waved and walked out the room. I remember falling back on the bed but that was it but that was it. I blacked out after that, I didn't even change for bed.

_Author's Note: Come on you guys show me some love and review! Even if you don't like it!! Be honest with me. _


	6. Please read

AN

Hey guys! I really need you guys to Review or send a PM let me know if you like this story so far… If you don't let me know so I could take it down and start a new one! I promise Em/Bella get together soon! Anyway please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

I jumped up at the sound of a loud knock at my door. "_Bella wake the hell up"_ Edwards Voice rattled in my head. I groaned and turned around. The door Flew open.

"_Isabella Marie are you really that lazy? It's freaking 9:30 in the morning" _Edwards voice was so annoying in the morning. I could hear him walking around in my room. A second later I herd my curtains fly open, I was blinded by the morning sun.

"_Bella? Why are you still in street close?" _Edward questioned standing at the foot of my bed. "_Never mind your so odd, Look I'm off today and dad asked me to come help you study for the MCAT!" _I have never herd Edward sound so enthusiastic about anything having to do with me before.

"_I'm up."_ My covered my face with my arm.

"_Be down stairs in 15 minutes Bella!"_ He said walking out. I got up and took a shower. My head hurt a little, I laughed to myself on the way down the stairs remembering how much fun I had last night. I walked into the kitchen were there was an awkward silence. Edward sat on the dinning room table looking at my study guide, Emmett sat across from him with a bowl of cereal.

"_Morning K.O!" _Emmett said with a wicked smile. I laughed going to the fridge.

"_Morning Em"_ I said cheerful.

"_Hey so were you serious last night about driving up to U.S.C this weekend?" _Emmett said watching me pour my juice. He stiffed a laugh when he saw me pop the Advil. I walked over to the table smirking at him.

"_Yea I was serious, do you still want to go?"_ I answered him.

"_you two are planning to take a trip to U.S.C alone?"_ Edward had a look of disbelief. "_Why are you going out there?"_ Edward demeaned to know.

"_To see my boyfriend. Whats wrong with that?"_ I asked shyly not looking at Edward.

"_Yea whats wrong with that?" _Emmett quoted me.

"_Everything is wrong with it Isabella, You have known each other what a dam month? You don't even let me go up there to meet your boyfriend, It's not a good idea and I don't think you should go, You need to study not party. I thought you were taking this seriously" _I looked up to see Edward eyeing Both Emmett and I.

"_Whats your problem man?"_ Emmett spoke dropping his spoon. Edward looked at him for a moment.

"_I don't have a problem with you Emmett, I have a problem with My sister. It has nothing to do with you so if you don't mind id appreciate it if you stayed out of it"_ Edward Sounded like such a dick. I looked at Emmett. He flashed me a smile.

"_Who talks like that? Seriously, whats next ?" _Emmett stood up. "_I challenge you to a dual!" _Emmett said in a fake accent. Then laughed. "_What a fucking pussy! I could see the fear in your eyes, Grow some balls" _Emmett walked away amused. I looked at Edward he was shacking his head. Emmett came back in.

"_K.O im going to leave it alone because I respect you and I know what your trying to do. Ill be in my room when No balls leaves get at me" _he looked at Edward and laughed before walking out again. I looked at Edward hiding my smile as best as I could.

"_Your not going anywhere alone with that guy you hear me?"_ Edward looked at me pissed off. I smiled dropped.

"_Edward, he is going to be our brother soon."_ I spoke soft and low.

"_I'm not here to argue with you, Lets get down to business. Well talk about this later"_ Edward sounded like he made his point. He thought because I didn't say thing I wasn't going to go but I was. I wanted Emmett to meet my friends and my boyfriend. Edward started explaining some equations to me. I had my elbow on the table with my palm holding my head up. He made the worst teacher ever. At least with dad he made it interesting. Edward sounded like the red eye guy. After four hours straight I could have sworn my eyes were starting to bleed. If someone would have handed my a gun I would have shot myself with out thinking twice. I already had a hangover, now I had an Edward's voice pounding in my skull over.

"_You did good today sis, im proud."_ Edward said getting up messing up my hair. I smiled weak at him. "_We should do this again, I had fun"_ He said grabbing his keys. I got up and walked with him to the car.

"_Ill see you around Edward"_ I just wanted to go back to bed.

"_Isabella don't let me hear you went on your little weekend trip with him, You don't know him well enough!" _Edward was looking at him with a serious glare. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"_Do you always have to find something to complain about Edward, I'm 21 stop acting like you're my dad and start being a brother" _I said walking away.

"_I am being a brother Bella"_ I could still hear him talking. I shut the door and locked it. I had way to big of a head ach to deal with it. I made my way slowly up the stairs. I knocked on Emmett's door. It was half opened half closed, So I pushed it open. He was laying down watching TV. I walked in and flopped down next to him on his king size bed.

"_You still doing it for you?_" he asked patting my head. I groaned in pain but I laughed at the same time.

"_Yes, but I can't do anymore studding with him oh my god I was in hell" I_ said rolling over so I could look at Emmett, he was laughing to himself watching TV. When he felt me looking at him he looked at me.

"_What did he have to say about our little trip?"_ The amusement in his voice was gone.

"_It doesn't matter because I told him to stop complaining and to stop acting like my dad and to start acting like a brother, then I shut I door in his face"_ I said looking at him with a smug smile. I was proud of myself.

"_Well that's a start K.O"_ He said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes.

"_what did you want me to say to him?"_ I asked in a sarcastic tone. Emmett cleared his throat.

"_Edward you're a fucking prick that needs to take the dildo out of your ass, you're a fucking nerd whos life is work so fucking pathetic, Get off my dick about my life and learn to live your own. If you don't like it then you can just shove it" _Emmett said in a serious voice. His eyes were on the TV. I started laughing and rolled over. "_What the fuck are you laughing at?"_ Emmett didn't sound amused at all. I couldn't stop my laughter. Emmett pulled on my shoulder. I looked up and he was almost hovering over me. My laughter slowed down. His eyes burned into mine, as I laid under him staring up into his eyes. There was a fire that lit in the core of my stomach. It was slowly spreading though my entire body. "_What are you laughing at?" _Emmett's eyes stayed burning into mine. His breath sent chills down my spin as he questioned me again. I never thought noticed how good he smelt until now. A soft musk lingered from his skin. My breaths were deep as I gazed into his eyes. I had to looking away from him. I felt him moving closer to me, my min was playing tricks on me.

"_You. Umm you said to ugh you said to shove it, those are pussy words, not words a UFC fight would use"_ I said trapped by his gaze once a again. I let out a small chuckle. Emmett blinked at me a few times then started to laugh. He throw hi s head on my shoulder laughing. I wasn't sure if it was at himself or at me. I was struggling not to run my fingers thought his short black hair. He finally moved and laid back down. As soon as he moved the fire was put out and I began to breath again.

"_I was choosing words you would use."_ He said while laughing. I looked at the TV Smiling. My jaw was starting to hurt from all the laughing and smiling I have been doing lately. I yawned.

"_Didn't sleep well last night?" _Emmett asked yawning himself. I shock my head, getting more comfortable. Looking at the TV. I kept telling myself to get up but my body wouldn't move. I fought back my sleep as long as I could before dozing off next to Emmett who was already snoring. You would think I would be annoyed by it but it was oddly soothing to me. I woke up to hearing a voice being cleared. Emmett Jumped up that was when I realized he had his arm wrapped around me. I thought that warmth was from a blanket but it was Emmett. How we ended up laying facing each other only inches away with each of arm arms draped over one another ill never know. I was to scared to turn around to see who it was.

" _I remember you used to cuddle like that with me until you found out I wasn't a virgin."_ I angelic voice strolled though the air in almost a song. I looked over to see Alice standing there with her arms crossed and a evil grin. Emmett yawned loudly.

"_Sorry sis you have been replaced!"_ Emmett said getting up and hugging his sister . She just laughed. I was standing up by the bed. My heart was racing but once I noticed she didn't think anything weird about how we were laying I relaxed and sat down. Jasper had came over and we all just hung out. Watching movies and vegging out. We were in the living room when Dad and Esme came home. Alice was arguing with Emmett over the last slice of pizza. He had it raised in the air so she couldn't reach it. Jasper and I were laughing. My dad gave me a serious look and walked away. No one caught it but me. I followed him to his study.

"_Hi daddy"_ I said in the doorway. He waved me in.

"_Shut the door honey, have a seat"_ Dad said seating at his desk. I sat on the couch waiting to hear what he had to say. "_Edward tells me You and Emmett are going to Visit your friends this weekend?"_ He said folding his hands setting them over the desk.

"_Yes daddy but I -"_ he cut my off.

"_I think that is a good idea honey. Im glad you are getting along with Alice and Emmett. I can See how he looks after you like a sister."_ I looked at him confused. I didn't understand the look he had given me just a few minutes ago.

"_Daddy whats wrong?"_ I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He looked up at me with tired eyes. I got up and moved to sit next to me on the couch taking my hand in both his.

"_oh baby, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I knew you always thought she would come home one day ready to be the mother you always deserved."_ I was looking at him like I was missing the big picture. He continued, "_Honey your mother, she came in today. They did everything they could for her. She OD baby"_ My looked all around trying to process the information. I didn't remember her very much but to know she was that close to me to be taken to dads hospital. Why didn't she want to be my mom? I always thought one dad she was going to wake up from her nightmare and come home ready to have a relationship with me and Edward.

"_Why didn't she ever love me?" _I whispered mostly asking myself.

"_She did princess, she got lost her way with the drugs. I'm sorry you never had a mother. That's why I'm im so glad I have found Esme, and that you are getting along with her so well."_ My dads voice sounded more upset then I would have thought. We never talked about my mother. I knew that at one point in his life she was the love of his life. I looked up a him, Normal Isabella would be crying over the lost of something she never had. I asked myself what would Emmett say right now, I answered myself._ K.O why even care if she never cared, your to good for that, you didn't even know her. so fuck it. _His voice Echoed in my head. I looked down and smiled.

"_Dad she never loved me, I know for fact that though out the years she has called Edward for his birthday and some holidays. I know your upset because she meant a lot to you but I cant mourn over someone I never had."_ I spoke soft but I was proud of myself.

"_Isabella Marie that was the most selfish thing you have ever said"_ My dad said standing up looking down at me in disgust. "_ Victoria gave you life, she wanted nothing more then a little girl. When you came I had never seen her so happy!"_ He finished his rant, once again making me feel like a horrible person. Something inside my clicked. I couldn't stand up to him for other things but this, I don't something about this just pushed the words right out of my mouth. I felt to strongly about this. Since I haven't even talked about her in so long all the anger inside me has been building up.

"_NO DAD!" _I shouted at him for the first time in my life. _"She didn't care about me! If she loved me like that she would have taken care of herself. She would have gotten help like you tried to do, Stop making her sound like a saint! How is it that she screwed all of our life's up and you still love her like that, You don't even do that for me"_ I snapped at him. Grabbing the office door and swinging it open. I went into the Living room were my purse and keys were, Everyone sat in there quietly. Even Edward. He stood up to talk. I put a hand up. "_Edward just keep it shut, you wont manipulate me this time, just let me feel what I feel just this once! Go mourn over your mother with your father and leave me alone!"_ I said turning around walking out. My dad stood there with a stunned look on his face. I walked right past him. Edward caught my arm and spun me around. I hit wall behind me.

"_How dare you talk to dad like that after all he has done for you! And she is our mother no matter what you think!"_ He spoke to me from deep in his chest. I looked him in the eye with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"_How dare me? How dare him and how dare you! How dare you two sit here looking me in the eye telling me she loved me when she never wrote, called, visited, said she was sorry" _I turned my attention over to my dad. "_ All my memories of her consist of her passed out on the fucking couch, I don't remember her ever telling me she loved me. Edward you once told me she told you goodbye, Well were the HELL WAS MY GOODBYE?"_ I said pushing him off me. This time he let me walk out the door. I got in my car and started driving down the long drive way not really sure were I was going. I have never been more anger then I was right now. They call my selfish, when everything I do was to keep them happy, The only thing I have ever really tried to make work was going to U.S.C but I never herd the end of it. I'm selfish but yet I'm giving up my dream to see them be satisfied with me. I was ranting in my head. I was on a Emotional rollercoaster. Right now I hated them, I hated her the most. She choose Drugs over her own flesh and blood. She dissevered what she got.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!! That's not to much to ask for is it!!! Anyway here you go!!!!**

**Chapter 7- To many heart aches for one day!**

**I got out of the car, taking a deep breath. I knew Tyler would make me feel better. He always did when I was upset. I walked in to the dorm lobby. Already feeling at ease, just the sent alone made me feel peaceful. I loved my school I have made some great friends here. I went straight to Tyler's Dorm. I know I should have knocked but I was excited to see him. I pushed open the door, there he was. Some girl was on top of him in just a bar. They were so into what they were doing they didn't even realize the door had opened or they just didn't care. I froze completely shocked from what I was witnessing. **

"_**Tyler are you fucking kidding me!"**_** I called out. His head snapped up looking right at me. **

"_**BABE, ugh Bella listen its not what you think!"**_** He throw the girl off of him he was reaching for boxers trying to cover himself. **

"_**Bella im so sorry, I swear this was the first time."**_** I looked at the girl. It was my best friend for the three years I have been here.**

"_**JESSICA!"**_** I spat out in horror. My mouth dropped completely open. I went to run out of the room, Not able to think. Today has been the worst day. All I wanted to do was to be left alone. I didn't want to be around anyone. I was running down the stairs when I smacked right into someone, Who arms flew around me bringing me into the biggest bear hug. I inhaled not being able to process what was going on. The sent was so familiar, it was so welcoming. It was a sent that after just one time Id be able to recognize from any were.**

"_**Emmett?" **_**I said in a low whimper praying it was him. **

"_**Yea, It's me. Im here sweetie"**_** He said softly rubbing circles in my back.**

"_**BELLA PLEASE LISTEN BABY!" **_**Tyler was out of breath from chasing me. I hugged Emmett baring my face in his chest. I didn't want Tyler to see me cry. **

"_**Bella, who the fuck is that?"**_** Tyler voice was the all to familiar jealousy voice I have herd a million times. **

"_**TYLER just go away, im done were done"**_** I said still with my head in Emmett's chest.**

"_**Bella just fucking listen to me baby, you know I love you"**_** Tyler began, Emmett pulled away from me he bent down so I was eye level with him. **

"_**What happened?"**_** He asked seriously with concern in his eyes. He searched me with his eyes checking to see if I was hurt. Tyler stopped talking. Emmett whipped my tears away.**

"_**Bella were sorry, I mean it just happened it didn't mean anything really"**_** Jessica said in her normal tone.**

"_**yea Bells it did mean anything"**_** Tyler agreed with Jessica. I looked at Emmett.**

"_**I caught them fucking, Jessica was my best friend"**_** I said feeling sorry for myself. Emmett was looking down at me, he let out a sigh. **

"_**I don't want to beat the shit out of you I so I suggest you guys leave us alone!"**_** Emmett said looking down at me. I don't know why but with Emmett around I had confidence, I was K.O when he stood next to me. Maybe because around him I felt safe, untouchable. I turned around to face my ex boyfriend and ex best friend.**

"_**You know what Tyler, your pathetic I came here wishing I would get some support from you and Jessica, I came here thinking You would make it better, but the sad truth is I knew what I was going to walk into. Your so fix aided on fucking not because your any good at it but because you know how bad you suck at it. You fuck around with different girls because most of them wont come back for seconds. I was dumb enough to stick with you because I was bored and wanted a boyfriend. You sucked so bad in bed I used to think what it would be like to be with a girl while you flip flopped around on me. that's why im not even upset about this. I was upset but about what happened earlier with my Dad. For you having all that muscle you sure do lack in the one muscle that counts." **_**I said walking towards him. I looked at Jessica, **

"_**And you" **_**I pointed at her. **_**"Did you forget you told me your little secret? Tyler I hoped you used a condom."**_** I laughed and turned back to Emmett. He stood their with a smug smile on his face arms crossed over his chest, one raised eyebrow. He looked like a god standing there not moving. Just watching me. **

"_**Come on K.O lets get out of here!" **_**Emmett said reaching an arm out resting it around my neck. Jessica and Tyler stood there looking at each other. Once we were walking away I could Here Tyler yelling at her. Emmett looked back and laughed. **

"_**Now that was a fucking knock out baby girl! that's what I like to see!"**_** He said squeezing my shoulder. I laughed, but I was still thinking about what I just saw. So I changed the subject.**

"_**Wanna get something to eat?"**_** I asked when we reached my car. **

"_**Bella, Bella, Bella, you know im always fucking hungry!"**_** Emmett said rubbing his stomach. **

"_**Well get your Jeep and Follow me then" **_**I got in the car and waited for him to pull up behind me. I pulled in to Olive Garden. After we were seated it dawned on me. **

"_**How the hell did you know were to find me?"**_** I asked ****Emmett kind of loud. He choked on his bread as he started to laugh.**

"_**I'm not a stocker but I figured you might need a shoulder to cry on, I followed you. I didn't think we would take our trip this early. don't worry I called mom already."**_** He said as innocent as he could. I was glad he came because before I had ran into him, I wanted to jump off a cliff to just get away.**

"_**Well im glad you are here" **_**I smiled at him.**

"_**Me too. Now lets get down to business, Tonight were going to get a hotel room then what are we going to do tomorrow? Were out here might as well have some fun!"**_** I looked at him like he was crazy but then I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made. He had a devilish grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. **

"_**Well first things first, as soon as we wake up I want to go get tested you know just in case, Then we can do whatever you want"**_** I couldn't even keep looking at him while I spoke, I felt dirty for even thinking I needed to get tested.**

"_**you know its about time I get tested too so im in"**_** I looked up at him surprised. I had a feeling he was doing it to make me feel less awkward.**

"_**Ok so then after what do you want to do?" **_**I asked feeling more at ease.**

"_**You, I mean what do you want to do?" **_**He said quickly. I caught the mistake but didn't bring it up. **

"_**umm clothes shopping, I didn't bring any"**_** I laughed at myself.**

"_**Me neither so well do that then what ever else comes to mind."**_** We both smiled at each other. During Dinner we just joked around a lot. He told me how proud he was that I stood up to Edward the way I did. He also told me about the brief argument Emmett and Edward had I guess after I shut the door Edward said **

"_**Do you see dad? Do you see what im talking about. She is a disrespectful Brat."**_** From what Emmett told me my dad didn't say anything. He was still in shock. But Emmett had started to run after me. Edward yelled something to Emmett but he didn't stop because he wanted to catch me, but I was already gone. I looked up from my dinner to see Emmett watching me. His eyes had so much passion in them. I envied him for how he got to live his life. I hated when he looked at me like that. So intently I almost felt like he was looking straight into my soul. The fire that starts at the core of my heart began to burn again. This time spreading like a wild fire. I was begging him to stop looking at me like that in my head. I couldn't dyne my self anymore. Emmett was everything I ever wanted in a man. Passionate, Loving but strong. He lived life free with out worries. He just enjoyed being alive. He was a protector, a lover, his heart was as big as his massive arms even though he tried to play tuff guy all day long. I couldn't lie to myself any more I was falling for him, falling fast. Another heart brake I would have to face when he figured it out. He has called me his sister several times, he acts like a brother should, any nothing more. I needed to stop chasing silly dreams. Maybe my dad was right. I still have a lot of growing up to do.**

"_**You know its rude to stair."**_** I said looking up from under my eyelashes. I just needed to put out the fire that spread though my whole body. But this time when he looked away it didn't go out.**

"_**Sorry, you just amaze me sometimes."**_** he spoke looking down at his emptied plate.**

"_**hows that?"**_** I asked watching his every move. He shrugged.**

"_**I don't know you just do. From the first time we meet you have amazed me. It's crazy how torn you are between this strong incredible sexy confident women and a shy, low self esteem still sexy girl. I just can't wait until you erase the line." **_**oh god why dose he have to call me sexy, why dose it have to sound so sexy the way he says it.**_** Isabella look away before you jump over this table and make a fool out of your self**_**. I screamed in my head. We both stayed quite. Emmett paid for dinner. He walked me to my car holding open the door. I got in**

" _**there is a hotel up the street just follow me " **_**I said turning the car on.**

" _**Yes ma'am."**_** He said shutting my door. When we got there I checked in and paid for the room. Emmett freaked out over it. He wanted to pay until I told him it was my dads card. We got a room with two twin beds. We didn't have and lugged. I just had my purse. Emmett jumped in one of the beds and flipped on the TV. I sat at the edge of my bed, lost in thought. Today was the craziest day ever. Who knew so many things could go wrong in one day.**

"_**Why aren't you laying down?"**_** Emmett's voice broke my train of thought. I looked at him frowning. **

"_**I can't, I wont be comfortable in my jeans" **_**I said in a tired pout. Emmett chuckled then stood. Up. **

"_**I can sleep in anything"**_** he said walking to the restroom. Then a minute later walked out holding a pair of basketball shorts. He throw them at me**

"_**Eww were did you get this?" **_**I had them hanging off one of my fingers. He throw his head back laughing.**

"_**Dam K.O you think im going to give you some nasty shorts? I care more about you then that. I wear basketball shorts under my shorts. It more comfortable."**_** He laid back down. **

"_**oh, really? Promise you didn't just find these?"**_** I questioned him. **

"_**I care about you more then that loser, go change so we can lay down and watch TV"**_** He demanded. After I changed I went and laid on my bed. He looked at me from his bed. **

"_**You had a long day Princess, wanna come lay down with me? You know only if you want, Im a closet cuddlier. I used to lay with Alice all the time until Jasper came along, Its just weird now." **_**He spoke kind of fast. I looked over at him. I wanted nothing more then to be able to lay down with him, But if I did I think my feelings would get deeper. Then again maybe I was only feeling like that because he was being so nice and ill get over it. I hesitated for a minute but then got up and laid next to him. At first it was awkward. I felt so tense I didn't know what to do. He rolled over on his side and laughed. **

"_**You can get comfortable I wont bit you…tonight"**_** He said playfully. I rolled over on to my side and scooted back into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I was still tense. I don't think this was a good idea. All I kept thinking was am I breathing to hard? Can he hear how hard my heart is pounding. Emmett had his chin on my shoulder. He laughed at the TV. He was watching family guy. I slightly looked over at him. I just wanted to see his smile. He looked down at me. We both looked at each other. I was fighting with myself to look away but I couldn't He held my gaze. I could see the fire that blazed inside me though his eyes. I moved slowly until I was flat on my back looking up at him. We were in the same position as earlier. He smiled at me the sexiest smile I have ever seen. His eyes were searching mine, for what I don't know but when he found it he moved down closer to me our faces were less then an inch away. I swear he was going to kiss me until the ring tone **_**My Life by the game and Lil Wayne **_**went off. Followed by my ring tone **_**Down by Jay Sean**_**. Emmett sighed and looked away. I grabbed my phone. It was my dad calling. **

"_**hello?"**_** I answered looking at Emmett whos back was turned to me.**

"_**Princess, were are you? Are you ok? I'm sorry about earlier honey just come home"**_** My dad sounded truly concern**

"_**Dad im fine im by U.S.C, Emmett is here, we got a room."**_** I looked away from Emmett as he hung up his phone.**

"_**Yeah I know, when are you coming home honey?"**_** He said sounding hurried. I herd Edward In the background. He said something about Emmett. **

"_**dad I don't know I have something to do tomorrow and I don't want to deal with Edward, Im not going got change my mind about how I feel about her"**_** I said looking at Emmett. He had his head down. I hope he wasn't going to get weird because we almost kissed. **

"_**I understand that honey, I'll talk to him."**_

"_**We will be back by tomorrow night then"**_** I said feeling anxious to get off the phone.**

"_**Ok good, I'll see you tomorrow then" **_**My dad sounded worried, like he was holding back with something. I hung up with him. As soon as I set my phone down Emmett cleared his throat.**

"_**They all think were together you know!" **_**He said not looking at me. **

"_**Who said that?"**_** I asked hearing the panic in my own voice. Emmett looked up at me and rubbed the back of his head. **

"_**Alice said Carslie and my mom had a fight about it. Edward had said some shit I guess. Everything is ok now, Except Edward is being a dick. Your dad and him have been arguing."**_** He stopped talking because my phone started to go off. I looked at it. The caller ID said Edward. **

"_**What?" **_**I answered icily. **

"_**Get in your car and get home now!"**_** Edward screamed in the other ended. **

"_**Edward get over your self already"**_** I snapped back**

"_**You don't know what your getting your self into Bella" **_**I could tell he was trying to stay calm.**

"_**You know what Edward, Im not Doing what you think and even if I was its none of your business. Emmett has been there more for me these past weeks then you have ever been their, I would be lucky to be with a man like him, so go fuck your self!" **_**I yelled at him and throw my phone on the floor. I stood there not able to look at Emmett. I was so anger with Edward. If he was here I would have problly punched him. Not only was I anger but now I felt regret. What was Emmett going to say to that? Great this night keeps getting better and better. I couldn't move, Now that I almost kissed him and what I said to Edward, Our friendship would just be awkward.**

"_**Do you really feel that way" **_**Emmett was standing behind me. So close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, and Nodded yes. Tears started to fall. I couldn't look at him, I wouldn't look at him.. I knew the rejection was coming. I don't think my heart could take anymore pain today.**

"_**Do you see why you amaze me so much?"**_** he asked still right behind me. I shook my head no. what was so amazing about that?**

"_**Because you just stuck up for me against your brother, you always let him get on your case about everything but the seconded my name was dropped out of his mouth, YOU protected ME." **_**He said in almost a whisper. His cool breath gave me goose bumps. **

"_**That's because you have been taking care of me, you have been teaching my so much about my self and what im capable of doing, I know I have only known you for just over a month but you have opened my eyes for life. I owe you"**_** I still didn't look back at him, Emmett didn't move from were he stood. My phone kept going off. **

"_**Let me ask you something, lets see how true to your self you really are being, Did you only say that to him because you think you owe me something?"**_** He voice shock as he spoke, I couldn't lie to him, I need to just get it over with. Ripe it off like a band aid. I took a couple breaths. **

"_**No, I said it because I would be lucky to be with you. I said it because you make me feel happy, alive, confident sexy. I said it because I would chose having you in my life over my own brother any day. Iv been addicted to you since you first spoke to me."**_** I said in the lowest voice, bracing my self for his disapproval.**

**I felt his hand intertwine with mine. My eyes were shut as he turned me around to face him, The warm touch of his fingers slowly moved down my jaw line. My eyes opened. I was sure He could feel the fear that radiated off me. He looked at me with cautious eyes. He took a breath in. His hand still locked together with mine. The pieces of my heart were all ready falling part. **

_**AN/**_

_**Sorry it's a cliffy. If you want to know what happens I need reviews. Just one good review will motivate me to put up the next chapter. So you know what you got to do just click the review button!!!! Love you all!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OK THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IM NOT GETTING A LOT OF RESPONSES. I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO ALERT. IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD FINISH THIS STORY OR START A NEW ONE. IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS! **

**Chapter 8- A new Bella**

Emmett's eyes looked at me then to the floor. I couldn't breath, waiting for his response was the longest wait of my life.

"_Isabella, as honored as I would be to be with you, with our families getting together"_ He stopped looking away with me. I watched him as he struggled to find the words. " _With your dad and my mom getting married, if we didn't work out it would tear them a part. Bella my mom hasn't been happy like this for a long time and after all the crap I pulled growing up I owe her this much. Were better off being friends. Believe me when I say I feel the same way. If we don't tear them part they would tear us a part. Edward hates me. I don't think im the ideal guy that your dad wants to see you with"_ I stared at him dumbfound. I Couldn't believe what I was hearing. I pulled my hand back from him, stepping back.

"_your such a hypocrite." _He stepped to me to say something, but I backed away waving my hands in front of me. I grabbed my purse and left. Emmett caught me by my car.

"_Bella wait!" _Emmett grabbed my arm pulling me out. _"I am a hypocrite, I don't know were that came from, it's just there is a lot about me you don't know!" _He was confused, that much was clear.

"_we both don't know a lot about each other but I though I knew enough, look you didn't have to bullshit me you could just say you didn't see me like that. Don't say you want to be with me but you cant be with me. Your always telling me to live for me, and here you are using your Mother as an excuse, I think I was wrong about you. So please let go of my arm"_ I don't know why I didn't just leave. He would have let me I think. He looked panic. I don't see why. He started to stumble over his words.

"_It's just I.. Bella everyone will divide if were together, I worded it wrong . Ok look I did" _He sighed. " _I don't know what to do about this, It's more complicated then you think"_ He was still trying to explain him self. After everything that has happened today, I decided to change, I'm go to take want I want, do what I want and to love who I want. I stepped closer to him. He was still rambling on, I took another step he slowed down talking looking at me. This time I held his eyes with mine. I placed my hands on his arms slowly moving them upward locking them around his neck. He stopped talking watching me. I took a small step closer, closing in the space between us, with my left hand I ran it though his hair gently tugged on it. I bit my low lip. Both of our breathing was heavy. "_Bella" _Emmett started but I cut him off pushing my lips against his. After a short moment Emmett pushed back and our lips moved together. I swept my tong along his bottom lip, his lips parted, my tong entered his mouth his followed entering mine. We both explored each other. Emmett pushed him back against the car becoming more needy with our kiss. He had one hand resting on my lower back pressing me into him and with his other hand he held my cheek each seconded that passed our kiss grow more and more passionate. I had to brake the kiss in order to make my point to him, This was so hard to do I have been wanting to feel his lips on mine for as long as I knew him. I did it, I removed my lips from his resting my cheek against his. Then I took a small breath.

" _You __are putting your own happiness behind others, and your missing out on love because you spoke to soon. I meant when I said id chose you over Edward. I believed there was something more with you and now will never know"_ I pushed him back, leaving him speechless. I got back in my car and drove away. For the first time in all my life I took control of a situation. As much as it hurt and as hard as it was, I felt amazing. The look on his face was priceless. I drove away no longer feeling tired. I wonder what he was thinking. No I don't. it doesn't matter because it will never work either way. He didn't even want it to work. He didn't even give it a chance. God that dam kiss was the hottest kiss I have ever had. I drove straight home. It was 4:30 am when I got home. I went in the house as quite as I could. When I went in my room I shut the door and turned the light on.

"_Isabella?"_ I was startled by Edward laying in my bed.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ I hissed at him.

"_I'm sorry Bella, about yesterday about not letting you work though your emotions with mom you have every right to be mad at her."_ He stood up. "_You should no that the only reason she kept distance from you was she was ashamed about leaving you." _Edward was talking fast, my tiredness had kicked in, I didn't want to hear it.

"_Edward just drop it please just leave it alone. She is gone I don't want to hear anything else about her please!"_ I begged him.

"_ok ok ill drop it."_ He raised his hands in surrender.

"_Edward one last thing"_ I said to him as he stood by the door. He looked at him confused. "_I don't care what your reasons are for Not liking Emmett. Nothing is going on with us and he and I have gotten close friendship wise. Keep your thought to your self ok?" _I said kicking my shoes off and laying in bed yawning.

"_Fine, just as long as there isn't anything going on with you two." _He came over to my bed.

"_There isn't so drop that to and let me get some sleep. I came home like you wanted me to so leave me alone." _I turned over pulling the blanket over my head.

"_Ok, Im going to go home, Ill see you in a few days."_ I didn't even answer him back I was still pissed at him, And we all know I did come home because of him.

I felt kind of bad because Emmett has been gone for to days. Esme told me that Emmett was helping Alice and Jasper with some stuff. I had a feeling that was a lie. I was only a little Glad because I wasn't sure how it would be next time we saw each other. I was home alone this Sunday. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to clean. I cleaned out my room, my restroom them decided to clean out the guest bathroom. I had my headphones on and was rocking out. I was dancing all over the bathroom singing along with the songs that played. I saw a shadow and I jumped. Emmett stood in the door way with a small smile.

"_hi" _I said low o had my head down but I couldn't help but to look at him from under my eyelashes. I went to move past him out of the restroom. When I squeezed by him our arms slightly touched. I was instantly on fire. I took two steps before he gabbed my hand spinning me to him, right into his lips. I didn't even try to push him off, instead I pulled him closer. Emmett pushed me against the wall running his hands all over my body. He lightly ran his hand down my side to my thigh, Lifting me against the wall. I wrapped both my legs around him. I needed to feel the friction between us. I grinded my hips into his. Emmett moaned into my mouth. Pushing himself against me harder. Both hands tangled in his hair. Emmett put an arm around me removing me from the wall. His hands dropped to my ass as he walked with me towards his room. We slammed into the wall by his door as he reached to open the door. I cried out in pleasure with out braking are steamy kiss. The door opened and he stumbled in with me, I reached to get down, we both broke our kiss but only for air. My hands were still tangled in his hair foreheads pressed together.

"_Emmett!" _I said trying to catch my breath. Emmett grabbed me by the waste making me walk backward falling on the bed. He crawled over me. His eyes blazed with lust and desire,

"_I don't care about anyone but us"_ He said before placing a light kiss on my lips. "_ "It's us against the world Bella"_ His words sent my body in to a wave of flames. "_I learned that I cant stand to be way from you these past few days. God I miss you when ever you not with me even when were in the same house but different rooms" _I didn't let him finish I pulled him down to me kiss him. Grinding on him. He started to kiss me my chin moving along my jaw line. I was on fire, every kiss making me hotter and hotter. When he reached my neck I could feel the tingle in the pit of my stomach. I rolled him over so I was on top. I was breathing as hard as he was, I could feel his member pressing into my thigh.

"_Em I don't want to do this just yet, I went to go get those test I want to sure"_ I said a little embarrassed. He Lifted up in the sitting position. He supported him self by putting his arms around me.

"_That's fine with me baby girl I understand. We should talk anyway" _He said kissing me on the tip of my noise. I giggled, Emmett flipped us around so I was on my back.

"_What do you want to talk about?" _I asked amused.

"_about us. I need to know no matter what they say about us, ME, that you are with me. Will you stick it out with me?" _He almost looked scared for asking.

"_Emmett official done doing things to make people happy, Its time I get to be happy with what I want to be happy with, so yes Ill stick it out with you,"_ He kissed placed a quick on my lips.

"_ok that's that, now Missy, do you have any idea how fucked up you made me with your kiss and your you fucked up talk.?"_ He poked my side making me giggle. "_I was so fucking lost I got knocked the fuck out at the Center I couldn't sleep, a part of my was missing, you left that night with my heart and my balls."_ We both started to laugh. "_but after I talked to Alice she pointed out that you might have been testing me or something."_ I smiled because I was. I figured it would either make him want me more or he will avoid me and make my life easier.

"_So Alice knows?"_ I asked looking up at him.

"_yea she knows and she couldn't be more excited. Look I talk to her about if things get tough here and we can stay that her place until we decided what we want to do. Is that cool?" _he asked unsure.

"_Yeah that's fine." _

Emmett laid down moving his arm under my neck pulling me closer.

"_baby if I told you something you would freak out and say never mind?"_ We weren't looking at each other. I got a little nerves.

"_Problly not, what is it?"_ I asked hoping he doesn't already have a girlfriend or something.

"_The reason Edward doesn't like me is because, look let me explain before you say anything ok?"_ He waited for me to respond.

"_ok what is it?"_ I started to get impatient.

"_My ex girl friend and I broke up because she cheated on me. Then a month later she said she was pregnant and that it was mine. I panicked and freaked out."_ I moved so I was looking at him. He wouldn't look at me._ " I scared her into having an abortion, I didn't hit her like she says I did I just got in her face and screamed at her."_ His voice trailed off. I laid back down. I didn't say anything. "_Bella say something please" _Emmett said in a pleading tone. I thought a bout it.

"_can I ask you something?" _I asked

"_anything"_ he said turning so we were facing each other.

" _when did this happen?" _he let out a long sigh before answering me.

"_When I was 18." _he answered blankly.

"_if I ever got pregnant would you do the same?"_ I asked trying to look away from him. He took both hands on my face.

"_No baby never, I freaked out because I was really hurt by her. She was my first love. Truth Is ever since I have wanted to have kids. I regret it everyday of my life. "_ I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"_I would never do that to you, I mean cheat on you. I wouldn't do that"_ I said looking at him running my hand on his chest. He grabbed me and flipped me around. So I was completely under him.

"_I know baby girl. I know you wont. I trust you." _He started to kiss but herd a door slam. I jumped up and fixed my self. Emmett flipped the TV on and sat up on his bed. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"_Are you ready for war?" _He tried to laugh but I could see the seriousness on his face.

"_im ready to be yours"_ I said to him smiling bright at my chesses line.

"_That's my girl!" _we both laughed.

" _ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN GET YOUR FUCKING, UNGRATEFUL , SELFISH, LYING, ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_**a/n**_

_**WANNA KNOW WHO IT WAS AND WHY THAT PERSON WAS SCREAMING AT BELLA?? THEN**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE TO SAY IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- ** to all of you who reviewed thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Im excited to see what you guys have to say about it! OK so here it is! OH one more thing.....Don't forget to review!!

Chapter9- **War for Love.**

I Looked over at Emmett. He was looking at me.

" _What the fuck is he freaking out for?"_ Emmett stood up in a protective stance. "_You know K.O your brother really gets on my nerves, He is always bitching about something."_ I laughed because it's true.

I'm not sure if their has even been a day were I haven't herd him complain or bitching about something.

"_I know Em, Trust me I know." _Edward walked by Emmett's door on his way to my room.. He stepped backwards and looked in Emmett's room at us.

"_Do you have any idea how fucking stupid you made me look today?"_ He came in the room, pointing a finger at me. I looked at him confused.

"_Edward what are you talking about? " _ I asked really not knowing what he was so pissed about.

"_I called you yesterday and told you to be at the hospital at 10A..M Sharpe"_ He was waving his finger about an inch away from him. I stepped back.

"_Edward I forgot, I'm Sorry"_ I totally forgot about it. What did he want me to do?

"_You know I started to think that just maybe you were starting to take life seriously but no once again you disappoint-"_ His eyes narrowed in on me, He quite talking and looked between Emmett and I. "_what the fuck is that?"_ Edward pointed at me. I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at Emmett. His face went white then looked at me like he was sorry for something.

"_What is what?"_ I asked still confused. Edward walked up to me fury written all over his face.

"_You fucking slut I knew it!"_ He looked at Emmett. "_Didn't I warn you to stay away from my sister?" _Looking in Emmett's mirror I saw a small red mark were Emmett was kissing me not to long ago. I gasped and covered my mouth. I almost let out a small laugh but I held it in.

"_Don't you call her a slut you fucking jerk," _ Emmett was getting angry. I went by his side.

"_Em, It's OK really I can handle this." _I looked at him with reassuring eyes. He stepped back.

"_Edward I'm 21 now, when are you going to Learn you can't make me do anything any more"_ I tried to be compassionate about it, but Edward wasn't going to let it be easy.

"Obviously_ if your going around hooking up with dads step son!"_ He wiggled his nose in disgust.

"_You know what Edward I'm so fucking sick of you judging me! So what if I'm with him were not blood. You need to fucking get laid maybe then you would relax some and get of my back about everything. Live your own fucking life, Stay out of mine!"_ I could feel I was getting heated. I wanted to slap some since into him.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like this? Why because Emmett Encourages it? It very unattractive"_ Edward came closer to me. "_You are coming to live with me,That's that. As for you"_ He looked at Emmett "_keep Away from my sister or everyone will know your little secret." _Edwards threat sent Emmett over the edge.

"_You think you fucking know it all because your a doctor like your daddy? Well I got news for you you have no idea how your sister truly feels,you don't even know her as a person. How can you call her your sister when you don't even now her. I'm done keeping quite around here. You can tell everyone what happened I know I'm a dick for it but it happened, just know when you do daddy cant save you!"_ Emmett stood in front of me pushing me back. Emmett would have tore Edward apart and I couldn't let that happen.

"_Emmett wait!"_ I cried out forcing him to look back at me. I moved from behind him to Edward.

"_I hate you sometime.! You have be ruining my life for as long as I remember you never listen to me you don't care about what I want and you judge me like your GOD, Until you fucking get a life and let me live mine I don't want anything to do with you, I'm Going to be with Emmett, I'm going to stick by his side because you know what in a short weeks I have known him he has supported me and loved me for me. He doesn't try to change me other in the fact that he wanted me to stand up for myself"_ I looked him in the eye still slightly holding back. That' when my dad walked in the room.

"_What's going on in here kids?"_ My dad asked clueless. Edward and I were standing a foot away from each other. I looked at my dad but Edward bet me to it.

"_What's going on is your daughter is a selfish whore!"_ Edward snapped looking back at my dad, Then to Emmett. Emmett Stood in front of me again Pushing Edward until he was against the wall.

"_I Fucking told you do not talk to her like that you piece of shit! DAM IT EDWARD DONT YOU EVER STAY OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!"_ Emmett yelled at Edward, The sound came from deep in his chest.

"_You two knock it off!"_ my dad hissed pushing them arms length away. _"Edward I will not have you talk to your sister like that. Now some one explain to me just what the hell is going on here!"_ My dads voice was firm.

"_Emmett is trying to fuck your daughter!"_ Edward yelled out.

"_No he isn't Edward!_" I yelled at him. "_Dad, Emmett and I like each other OK,We tried to fight it we tried not having these feeling but we do" I said pleading with my dad._

"_DAM IT BELLA! Leave it to you to make thing complicated for everyone."_ Dad yelled at me. "_THIS" _He said pointing between Emmett and I._ "It stops here right now. Your about to become family. What would people think."_ My dad narrowed his eyes in on me.

"With all due respect Carslie" my dad raised a hand to cut him off.

"_Emmett I don't want to here it right now. I think you have created enough friction between My Daughter and Son as it is."_ My dad said standing between all three of us.

"_Fuck what other people think dad, I'm going to be with Emmett!"_ I snapped trying to get to Emmett. Dad pushed me back.

"_Then your next tuition check will never make it to the school Bella, Ill have no choice but to cut you off from this family!"_ My dad looked at me with hard eyes.

"_I don't care"_ I cried out. I looked over at Emmett he was packing his things. "_Emmett I'm going with you!"_ I cried out. He was going to say something but My dad interfered.

"_Bella if yo go with him you might end up the his ex. Forced in abortion, I will not let that happen to you!"_ My dads words dropped like bombs, each one exploding in Emmett's face.

"_Fuck you Carslie you don't fucking know me and you don't know your daughter. Bella I cant let you drop out of school for me I'm sorry! Ill call you."_ Emmett walked out of the room. I tried to run after him Screaming his name, but My father and Edward both held me back. I was sobbing uncontrollable. When they finally let me go. I slapped Edward,

"_Stay out of my life, I don't want anything to do with you!" _I said in between sobs.

"_Isabella that is enough out of you! What has gotten into you lately?"_ my dad had grabbed me hand so I couldn't hit Edward.

"_YOU GUYS HAVE GOTTEN INTO ME LATLY YOU BOTH MAKE ME MISERBLE! MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE DONE WHAT YOU ASKED EVEN IF I HATED IT JUST TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY I HATED MY LIFE UNTIL I MEET EMMETT, HE MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY THE GOOD PARTS IN MY LIFE YOU BOTH HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM OR WHAT IM ABOUT! DAD I WAS NEVER WITH MIKE, HE IS GAY, HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN! THE WHOLE TIME YOU THOUGH I WAS WITH HIM I DATED SEVERAL GUYS AND A FEW GIRLS. EVERY SATURDAY WHEN YOU THOUGH I WAS IN MY ROOM STUDYING I WAS SNEAKING OUT PARTING AND DRINKING. YOU BOTH MAKE ME WANT TO RIPE MY EYES OUT OVER THIS WHOLE YOU SHOULD BE A DOCTOR SHIT! IM NOT GOING TO BE A DAM DOCTOR I HATE DOCTORS I HATE HOSPITALS. I WANT TO LIVE LIFE I WANT TO TRAVLE THE WORLD. I DONT WANT TO WAKE UP ONE DAY OLD WITH NO REAL FRIENDS. I WANT OT BE HAPPY AND HAVE LIFE EXPERIENCE I WANT TO BE WITH EMMETT BECAUSE HE UNDERSTANDS ME HE DOSNT JUGDE ME LIKE YOU, HE EMBRACES ME AND EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! I WANT YOU TO LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO DO! CANT YOU JUST BE HAPPY WITH ME BEING HAPPY!"_ I screamed out as loud as I could, Tears ran down my face. "_just stay out of my life then. I don't care if you cut me off, I don't care what you think or what you want! All I care about is me, my happiness." _I said calming down. My dad looked at me with his mouth slightly dropped. Edward still had a look of hate. _"I love you both but I will not be your puppet anymore"_ Was the last thing I said before walking past them to my room. Esme was standing out side the door. She gave me a big hug.

"_It will be OK sweetie, go to your room and cool off"_ She squeezed me. I didn't say anything I went to my room and grabbed my phone. There was a text from Emmett. _**~ Baby I'm sorry I left like that, I was seriously about to beat the shit out of both of them. I should of never left you like that. I will find away to make us work. Call me when you get this! Em~ **_I called him right away.

"_Bella?"_ He answered in a rush.

"_Yea its me Em. I'm so sorry!"_ I began to cry again.

"_Shh It's OK, don't even worry about it. my mom had just got there after I left, is everything OK?"_

"_I don't know, she was outside the room. I flipped out and I told them everything well mostly everything. Your mom is talking to my dad right now. Emmett I'm so sorry for all this, If they brake up because of us, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before it was selfish of me."_ I whisper in the phone.

"_Bells, babe, mom is the reason I went back over there. I forgot to tell you, I told both her and Alice. She isn't going to leave him but she is going to try to talk to him, to make it work." _I missed him already. His voice was making me anxious.

"_Were are you, Ill go to you!"_ I said standing up already getting my things.

"_Look Princess, I meant it when i said I can't let you drop out over me. Right now we just have to wait it out OK?"_ I sat back down listening to him. My heart sank.

"_Em I don't care, I just want to be with you!" _

"_I know love but we have to be smart about it right now, please just be patient for me. Just until after mom lets us know what happened?"_ He pleaded with me over the phone. Thought about it for a minute.

"_Fine but you have to stay on the phone with me, so you better get out your charger."_ I said laughing. He chuckled.

"_Way ahead of you babe!"_

"_Good, now would you like to explain to me just when you turned into a vampire and bite my neck?"_ We both laughed.

"OK_ that wasn't my fault OK, I was kissing your neck and you just had to moan out grinding your hips into me. Do you have any idea how fucking hot that was. Your lucky I didn't ripe your cloths off right then!"_ I could tell he was talking though his teeth, He sounded so fucking hot. I smiled to my self. He was mine, I wouldn't let anyone take this way from me. I didn't care what it took, I did fight for him till the every end, I knew he would do the same or me.

"_I miss you already! OH and I slapped the fuck out of Edward!"_ I said sweetly in to the phone.

"_I miss you to babe, Your too funny how did it feel?" _He said laughing.

"_Amazing,my hand is still red. Come kiss it for me"_

"_Baby soon I am going to kiss every inch of your body. Shit I might even leave my mark all over your body, to say this is mine!"_ I giggled into the phone. I wanted that more then anything Else. We stayed on the phone talking for hours. I had completely for got about what had happened. Emmett was making me laugh. His voice just relaxed me completely. I couldnt wait to be in his arms again!

A/N

**OK First off you guys amazed me with all the great reviews!!! thank you so much! So I decided to keep going with ****the story but please don't stop reviewing! They inspire me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In a few of the amazing, reviews I got, some of you said they would like to see Esme POV so I decided to give you guys the conversation that Bella is sitting out from. It will be With Carslie and Edward. But in Esme POV. Please review let me know how I did as Esme! :)**

**Chapter 10- Mama bear!**

**I don't own twilight!**

I waited outside my sons room. He looked heart broken as he ran past me. I knew what was going on and I knew it would be difficult. I didn't think it would be so bad that Emmett would run out on the verge of tears. His face was pained. I quickly went up stairs. At first I though Bella broke it off with him but what I herd was absolutely heart braking. She was calling out for Emmett to come back. Edward and my soon to be husband held her back. I covered my mouth in shock. Why are they begin so judgmentally over them. I know my son and I knew before he even told me his feelings for Isabella that he had Passion for her in his eyes. They lit up when ever you walked in a room. I seen hers to. They always lit up but then were filled with doubt. Isabella had calmed down some after about five minutes.

I herd a loud smack. I gasped thinking maybe one of the guys smacked her, but then I herd Edward groan and Isabella say heart broken.

"_Stay out of my life, I don't want anything to do with you!Why don't you see how happy he makes me"_

My eyes got watery. I didn't know if should go in or wait. I decided to wait. I think Isabella needed to do this on her own. I was glad to hear the anger in her tone as she began to yell and her brother and father. She was right. They were both blinded by work. Something I was working on with Carslie. I loved him to death and when I preyed him away from work we always had an amazing time.

" _YOU GUYS HAVE GOTTEN INTO ME LATLY YOU BOTH MAKE ME MISERBLE! MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE DONE WHAT YOU ASKED EVEN IF I HATED IT JUST TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY I HATED MY LIFE UNTIL I MEET EMMETT, HE MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY THE GOOD PARTS IN MY LIFE YOU BOTH HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM OR WHAT IM ABOUT! DAD I WAS NEVER WITH MIKE, HE IS GAY, HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN! THE WHOLE TIME YOU THOUGH I WAS WITH HIM I DATED SEVERAL GUYS AND A FEW GIRLS. EVERY SATURDAY WHEN YOU THOUGH I WAS IN MY ROOM STUDYING I WAS SNEAKING OUT PARTING AND DRINKING. YOU BOTH MAKE ME WANT TO RIPE MY EYES OUT OVER THIS WHOLE YOU SHOULD BE A DOCTOR SHIT! IM NOT GOING TO BE A DAM DOCTOR I HATE DOCTORS I HATE HOSPITALS. I WANT TO LIVE LIFE I WANT TO TRAVLE THE WORLD. I DONT WANT TO WAKE UP ONE DAY OLD WITH NO REAL FRIENDS. I WANT OT BE HAPPY AND HAVE LIFE EXPERIENCE I WANT TO BE WITH EMMETT BECAUSE HE UNDERSTANDS ME HE DOSNT JUGDE ME LIKE YOU, HE EMBRACES ME AND EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! I WANT YOU TO LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO DO! CANT YOU JUST BE HAPPY WITH ME BEING HAPPY!" _

I wish Emmett was hear to hear here talk about him. He has been so lonely ever since that tramp Rosalie cheated on him. I knew what people said about my son but it didn't matter I know he didn't go as far as they say he did. Rosalie made him miserable she took advantaged of the fact that he loved her so dear. I personally never liked her.

Bella walked out of the room. Her eyes red from crying. Her eyes swept the hallway looking for Emmett. I quickly gave her a hug.

""_It will be OK sweetie, go to your room and cool off" _I said not wanting her to have to hear what was going to be said between The guys and I. She has be though enough this week. I walked in the room gracefully over to Carslie.

"_I would like a word with you two in the study"_ Smiled my warm motherly smile. Waiting for then to walk out. I looked at Edwards face. Emmett was right about one thing, Isabella has some force behind her swings. I could see the outline of her hand on his face.

"_Esme, I'm sorry, but I just cant stand by and let this Happen!"_ Edward said walking next to me.

"_Not another word until we are in the study Edward"_ I said walking ahead of him. I knew what his concerns were and I cant say if I was in his position that id be all for it, But I know my son has learned from his mistakes and would never do anything to hurt Bella. Carslie opened the door for me when we reached the study.

"_You two on the couch now!"_ I said in a firm voice pointing to the couch. They both took there seats.

"_I'm talking now, I think i have herd enough out of both of you, so if you could be so kind and not interrupt me."_ Carslie nodded, Edward looked at me harsh for a minute. I eyed him hard but with love until he finally nodded as well.

"_Why is it so hard for you two to hear the screams of Isabella just wanting you to love her? She just poured her heart out to you. Why is it so hard for you to just love Isabella for the Real Isabella and not the fake girl she acts out when your around. She just wants your love. Carslie honey I know you love her dearly but you don't show her the love that you talk to me about. She is a smart girl full of energy and life, When will you stop forcing her down a path she doesn't want to be forced down?" _ I looked between the boys. "_ As for her and Emmett situation, I know my son made a mistake, and yes there are a lot of rumors about what really happened. I know the full story. Emmett has been beating himself up over it for years. He don't need people that in a few short weeks he is going to call family throwing it in his face. Isabella doesn't have a problem with it, She knows what happened and Emmett has made it clear that he would NEVER do something like that again. I know you worry Edward about your sister but she is right! Stop being such a prude. Live life to the fullest have fun with it. You only get one chance at it. Look Carslie I love you I am going to marry you but I will not stand in the way of those to being together. If you would stop being Dr. Jerk Dad for just a moment and listen to the wonderful thing they say about each other you will see, they are meant for one another."_ Edward crossed his arms and stiffed a laugh._ "Edward, Isabella is going to be with Emmett, And if you don't stop trying to control her you are going to lose her as a part of your life."_ I paused and looked at them. Carslie's face had softened a bit. But Edward oh Edward, He was so thick headed. He stood up, Over towering me of course he stood in front of me with dark eyes.

"_Esme how dare you say I don't love me sister, She means the world to me, She is the most important person in my life that why I have to make sure she Becomes a doctor and don't fall in love with delinquents, such as your son. You might not stand in their way but we will" _His tone was rough and final. He was convinced he would keep them apart, but he had a small lovable problem. Me. I would never let anyone stand in the way of my children happiness, Bella was now my child.

"_No you wont Edward, Sit down"_ Carslie said in a defeated tone.

"_Dad your not seriously considering letting this go on?"_ Edward had turned to face his father. I spoke in disbelief.

"_Edward, it's clear that Isabella has made a decision she will not be changing anytime soon, And to be honest I love come home hearing her laughing. And ever time that has happened Emmett has been right there the one making her laugh. Not even I can deny what they have. It will be a little awkward but Bella is right, Who cares what other people think, there in love just it be. Yes I am concerned about her heart braking or her being hurt in some way, but that come with having a daughter."_ I was so proud of Carslie, I think he finally got the big picture I have been trying to paint for him.

"_Well this is just disgusting, I cant even be here anymore, Father call me when you come to your scenes"_ Edward hissed in defeat.

"_You will be wait awhile my son. I hope you come to yours"_ Carslie said wrapping me in a big hug.  
I couldn't wait to tell Emmett.

"_Esme my love, I'm going to talk to Emmett. I need to apologize to him. Don't Tell Bella just yet Id like to surprise her with him. That is if he forgives me!" _I was so excited. And proud of Carslie, I couldn't wait to spend my life with him.

"_Emmett has the biggest heart I know. He will for give you, but hurry back I can't wait to see Isabella face."_ I really did hope Edward would come to his seances and just let them be. I cared for him just as much as I did everyone else. He just needed to be broken down like his father.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- OK so I love writing in Em's POV so this chapter is in his POV. I hope you guys liked it as much as you like Esme POV. Review guys! They keep me going!**

"_So babe I was thinking maybe tomorrow we can go to The Center, Then go have some alone time. What do you think?" _Dam it I love hearing myself call her babe. It just fit right.

"_I thought you guys don't bring girlfriends there?"_ I could hear the amusement in her voice. We were talking on the phone waiting for one of us to hear from my mom.

"_Well the guys miss you down there they were giving me shit the other day about not bringing you. I got beat up to, we were sparing and I kept fucking up thinking about you and that dam kiss. They gave me so much shit"_ She started to laugh. Her perfect laugh that fucking wish I could see. Man the guys are going to have a field with us walking in as a couple when I was clear about her being my new step sister. They all knew it was going to happen they said it over and over.

"_I wanna spare with you!"_ Her voice became seductive. I smiled to myself.

"_Babe we will be doing a lot of Sparing but in the bedroom, Let stick to you hitting the bags OK?"_

"_Your a chicken"_ She said with humor. Oh when I see her I'll show her just how much of a chicken I am. There was a knock on Alice door. A moment later she came in.

"_There is someone here to see you."_ Alice looked sort of upset.

"_Ugh Bells, let me call you right back!" _Who the hell could be here for me? I bet my baby came anyway, I was so proud of her for standing up to the two biggest dicks ever. She wanted me to get into more trouble. I laugh at the face of trouble.

"_Why are you hanging up with me?"_ She sounded upset I was about to cave and stay on the phone when I saw Carslie standing in the living room

"_Ill call you right back I promise."_ Why he would be hear was beyond me, maybe he wanted me to kick the shit out of him for being a lousy dad.

"Fine, you better call me right back or I'm going to have David beat you up!" David was one of the guys from the Center. They all loved Bella. She was like are little boxing cheerleader down there now.

I laughed.

"_Yea K.O will see if that happens. Bye miss you already"_ I hung up, making sure Carslie had herd the last part. I looked at him and sighed.

"_What the hell do you want? Do you want to show me pictures of what fucking abortions look like so I know what maybe went threw?"_ I was trying to stay as calm as I could for Bella's sake. We lived in a small so when all that shit did happen I got some hate mail. I don't know how Edward found out but when he did he gave me a lot of shit, I didn't let it bother me then because I didn't want to beat his ass and my mom lose a chance at love. I'm not that selfish.

"_No, I came to talk to you."_ Carslie said moving to the couch.

"_What do we have to talk about?"_ I asked not taking his offer to sit.

"_Emmett, I over reacted. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know what came over me. It's just Isabella is my little girl. After her mother decided to leave us, She was the only girl who would ever fully have my heart. Please sit and let me explain" _I wasn't convinced yet but I sat down wanting hear what he had to say about Bella."_Has Bella ever told you how close we used to be?"_ He asked he had pain behind his eyes. I shock my head no.

"_Well when her mother left, I swore I would never let her follow in her foot steps, she is my baby girl. Edward hated how I babied her. Her freshman year in high school one of her best friends father died. She was forced to live in a group home. As selfish as it sounds I wasn't worried about not being able to save her friends father. I instantly though it could have been me. I started to think about her future with out me. That is when I started getting push about medical school. I want her to be OK with out me when I gone. I'm all she has left. Edward try's to be a good brother but it's obvious he is jealous of her. At first I thought he was tough on her because he wanted to see her succeed but now I know he did it to get even with her. I don't want you to think for a second that I don't love my daughter because she is the love of my life, she was my baby girl. Until today, Today right in front of me I watched my baby girl transform in a young woman. For that I thank you. Because I was so worried about her having Money and a career, I was so wrapped up in making sure she had a stable back ground I forgot to tech her to stand up for her self and I continued to treat her like the baby she once was"_ I watched Carslie poor his heart out to me. I actually understood why he was the way he was with her. I probably would have been the same way. Well not really, I don't fucking know but I know I get it.

"_Carslie you need to know, I never meant to fall for her but it happened. I tried to fight it back and but your daughter is just an amazing person, and I cant stand to be away from her because of the light she brings in my life." _I stopped and thought about it. I'm In love with her. I know most people would say no your in lust you just meet but fuck that I'm crazyover her. I laughed to myself."_ I would never do anything to cause her pain. It kills me to see her hurt. Last week at the collage she caught her ex with her best friend and caught her running down the stairs and all i could do was imagine myself ripping the guys head off while I hugged her._" I said feeling anger that I didn't do just that.

"_Well then son now that we understand one another, you have my blessing to be with Isabella, not that you weren't going to anyway."_ He smirked at me. We both laughed.

"_Yea I was, If I didn't I would be scared she would black my eye again!"_ I laughed standing up. Carslie put his hand out for me to shack but I pulled him in for a hug.

"_She blacked your eye? I thought it was the buggy bored?" _He said in a smile but questioned me. I laughed. "_I'll explain over dinner. Right now I want to see my girl if that OK with you?"_ He nodded looking at me confused.

"_Id like to talk to her before you do Emmett, I wan to surprise her with you" _I started to laugh.

"_Sure ill be her gift .meet you there?"_ I had one foot in the car one foot in ready to go. I felt like I was in a race to love, like I needed to win over the girl. You know in one of those sappy crappy love movies that I was sure I end up having to watch because I know Bella is into them. Anyway I couldn't wait to be with he and not worry about the drama and then when no one was around I was going to lay her down and well show her how much of a man I was. She asked for it. OK I need to stop before I get hard in front of Carslie here.

"_Why don't you come with me so she doesn't see your car."_ fuck he was not kidding about surprising her. I got out and jumped into his.

"_Lets go!"_ I was anxious. He just laughed and we drove the house!

**A/N**

**OK sorry guys I know its a little short but next one will be longer. So what did you think of why Carslie was such a prude to Bella? Did it make since to you. Let me know win a PM or A REVIEW!! I love that word REVIEW! Don't you love that word you know which one REVIEW!!!! Emmett said he will give you guys so sexy time if you REVIEW!!!! just Imagine him shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest and his playful smile winking at YOU!! so yea Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N IF YOU ARE NOT 18 STOP NOW, THERE IS A LEMONE IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS MORE FLUFF FILLED CHAPTER. EM NEEDED A BRAKE FROM THE DRAMA TO JUST BE WITH HIS GIRL. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KICK ASS REVIEWS! DONT STOP KEEP THEM COMING. IT WILL BE WORTH IT I PROMISE

So here I am sitting in my room waiting for Emmett to call me back. He said he would call right back its been twenty minutes and still no phone call. I have been in my room for hours and no one has came to talk to me. I laid on my bed thinking of Emmett. I just want to be with him. I wonder if I should be packing right now. I got up and looked in my closet. I would hate having to pack everything, there was so much crap. Some one knocked.I sighed, Finally. My door slowly pushed open.

"_Father." _I said serious. He looked down and then smirked at me.

"_Daughter"_ He said in a playful manner. I crossed my arms.

"_I don't have time to play games,Can I help you with something?" _I was annoyed and axous to hear from Emmett. What if he had a change of heart. I picked up my phone and started to text, while my dad came and sat on my bed. He watched me. ~_**Emmett McCarthy, did you forget you were supposed to call me RIGHT back? Whats going on?~**_ I finished and tossed my phone next to my dad. He cleared his throat.

"_Do you remember when I used to play tea party with you when you were younger?"_ I looked at him Confused, why was he bring that up.

"_Yea that was along time ago pop"_ I was looking around the room.

"_Well I miss those times, I miss my Daughter. Some were along the lines a made a few mistakes and well we grow a part. I was worried about you when I didn't need to be. I'm not going to give you a big lecher, and I'm not going to remince about better times. I'm here to make a deal with you."_ He said standing up looking at my with pleading eyes.

"_What kind of deal?"_ I was interested, what could he possible want from me.

" _Well I will treat you like the young woman you have become, If you give me my daughter back and promise to work on being close again?" _He said looking at me and for the first time in a long time I saw him as my dad. I ran up to him and hugged him. I don't remember the last time we hugged like this. I herd my door creep open. I figured it was Esme. My dad hugged me tighter.

"_Ahh Bella my gift to you has arrived." _He kissed my forehead, letting me go smiling at me. I turned around. Emmett stood there with the biggest smile on his face. I ran and jumped on him. He kissed me and spun me around, After he set me down he made a frowing face.

"_Isabella Cullen why haven't you texted me back"_ He finished in a smirk. I laughed and turned to my dad.

"_Dose this mean your ok with this?"_ I asked him excited.

"_Yes princess, I love how he can make you laugh over the smallest things. Now Esme ordered a pizza it should be here if its not already. Ill let you guys talk for a few minutes. I'll see you down stairs."_ He left shutting the door. I turned to Emmett. He rushed me putting his arms around me. I giggled as we fell on the bed. Emmett placed kisses all over my face.

"_Emmett! Stop!"_ I laughed pushing him off me. He stopped and looked at me laughing.

"_sorry, I Was a little to excited." _He peaked my lips. My phone went off. Emmett handed it to my. I looked at the number.

"_It's Tyler"_ I said looking at Emmett who was still half laying on me and half on the bed. He took the phone.

"_Go with this ok." _ He said with an evil grin. "_Ooooo fuck Bella just like that, dam I love howi feel __inisde you."_ I smiled and rolled my eyes I took the phone.

"_Em. Fuckkkk meee, Like that. Oh god no one has ever made me feel this goooood, Fuck im Soo Close." _I grinded my self on Em. He hung up the phone.

"_That was a bad idea, I'm getting fucking blue balls over here"_ I started to laughed and reached down his pants over his Bsketball shorts and rubbed his already hard member. The Door to my room flung open and Emmett jumped up. I froze.

"_What are you guys doing in here?"_ Alice stood in my door way. I covered my face and laughed.

"_Fuck Alice do you ever knock!"_ Emmett sat down putting a pillow over his lap. I laughed and sat up.

" _Anyway nymp's mom said come and eat"_ I got up looking down at Emmett. He looked annoyed and frustrated. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I looked back at Em and bit my lower lip.

"_DAM IT BELLA STOP!" _He laughed but yelled at the same time.

Dinner was great, I told dad and Em, the whole story behind Mike Newton, and Emmett told my dad about his black eye. I felt completely comforble. My dad did put some rules down. Like we couldnt sleep in the same bed, and he wanted the PDA to be kept to a mimum around him. We finished the night by Watching a few movies. Just Emmett, Alice, Jasper and me. Esme and Dad went to bed. Emmett and I were laying on the couch. I was laying on his chest he had his legs open with me laying in between them. I feel asleep, I could feel him chuckle every once in awhile as I slept but I didn't move. He even made Alice get up to get him A drink so he didn't wake me. After everyone left, I felt Emmett playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"_Hey sleepy head"_He whispered moving the hair out of my face. I put my chin on his chest.

"_What time is it?"_ I asked sleepy. I noticed the TV was off.

"_It's 12:40"_ He said still looking down at me. "W_e should go to bed!"_ He took his finger and touched the tip of my nose.

"_I want to sleep with you"_ I whined looking up at him.

"_I know but you herd your dad, I want him to trust us. Come on"_ His tone was soft but demanding so I got up. He had his arm wrapped around me. We stopped in front of my room door. He gave me the sweetest goodnight kiss. He watched me walk in my room. Then shut my door. I crawled into bed and feel asleep hugging my pillow.

My eyes Flew open feeling something move on my bed. I looked up and I saw Emmett He laid down and pulled me to him.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked snuggling into him.

"_Your dad Went to work and mom went to meet with the wedding planner, were all alone?"_ He squezzed me tight And kissed my neck. I started to fall asleep.

"_Wake up!"H_is voice was horse like he was falling asleep to.

"_Why??"_

"_Because I want to take you to brakefast and to the movies then I wan to maybe go to the mall then we are coming back to change and going to The Center. I have a fight with Joey today. I need you there to scare him into letting me win."_ He laughed at his bad joke. I rolled over and kissed me. His eyes were closed.

"_Fine i'm going to shower. You to, get out of my bed"_I said crawling over him.

"_OK I'm Going to take a shower."_I herd him as I went into my restroom. When I was done I walked out in my towel thinking he would be in his room getting ready, I walked over to my bed, looking down at him. He had one arm behind his head, the other draped over his chest. So I quitily climb on to him, Forgetting I was in only a towel. I started to kiss his big soft lips. When he didn't respond I moved to his neck. I gently nibbled and sucked. Finally I felt his hands rest just above my hips, kissing his lips again, this time getting kissed back. He gently bite my lower lip before sliping his tong in my mouth. Letting out a small moan, I let his tong explore my mouth, his hands gripped on to me pulling me closer to him, Emmett lifted himself in the sitting postion. Kissing my neck gently, he slowly moved from the nap of my neck to my coller bone. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every kis he placed on me. With no notice Emmett gripped me tighter rolling us over so he was on top. He left a trail with hi tong as he switched sides of my neck. The uncontrable fire that started at the pit of my stomach now had moved to the core of my opening. My legs were wide open with Emmett laying in between them.

"E_mmett, oh god Em, please don't stop" _I said in deep breaths. Wrapping my legs around him. My towle had came undone and laid underneath my bare body.

"_shh Just relax baby, I got you on this one"_ HE almost purred out in between kisses. He placed wet kisses on me until he reach my soft breast. He massaged my right nipple with his tong, with his left hand I gently tugged and rubbed my left breast. After a few moments he switched. By now I could feel my wettness along the side of my thighs. I bucked into him feeling his tong run it's way down to above my navel. I had one hand grasping a fist full of my hair the other firmly on my breast countinuing to massage them the way Emmett was. I looked down to watch Emmett kissing my sencitive flat stomach. His eyes were on me, that made me even hotter. He continued placing kisses as he promised just about over every inch of my body. He was just above my openings, I needed him to put the fire out.

"_Em, please I need to feel you"_I pleaded with him. I moaned back he kissed right above my clit. I moaned out in pleasure. He moved over to my thigh gently graving it with his teeth. I trusted forward with out meaning to, He firmly placed his hand on my stomach holding me in place. I couldnt take it anymore it was almost unbarible. My breaths were deep and sharp. I could have soworn I herd him chuckle. Moving to my other thigh. I grasped the sheets underneath me. Watching him. He removed his hand sliding it bewtween my flods, then looking up at me with lust filled eyes. He tasted me. Smiling at me. He growled out in a playful way

"_Your so fucking wet, and you taste so good I may never stop" _With that he bent down and ran his tong in slow circles around my clit. My head feel back and my back arched forward, I felt him push my legs further open. I was moaning his name unbelievable turned on whaching as he licked my core. I could feel I was close my breathing was eractic his eyes were on me. I moan while licking me a tingle went though my body.

"_Em, just like that im so fucking close, oh god Emmett"_ I cried out lifting my self on my elbows to watch him. With his tong he went in slow circles then built up to faster ones. I felt a hand move from my tigh. He took one finger and slid it inside me. Moving it in and out I cried out wanting more, he sliped in the second finger steching my tight hole. I cried in a mix of pleasure and pain as he pumped me. Soon after I could feel my walls clamp around his fingers. I feel back on to the bed arching my back as he clicked and fingered me lettting me ride out wave after wave of pure ecsaty. When I was done he crawled up to me kissing me letting me taste my own juices. I have never experience anything like that before. I laid there trying to catch my breath. Emmett laid next to me. He kissed my forehead.

"_i have been wanting to do that for a long ass time!"_ He said in a smug smile. My breathing was calmer now.

"_your fucking amazing you know that, oh my god, I never ever, just wow"_ I said really not able to find the words to describe. Emmett sat up looking over my naked body.

"_Do yo have anyide how fucking amazing your body is, I mean you tits are the perfect size you cuze in all the right spots. And you tattoo, fuck you tattoo, I remember when I saw it at the beach I wanted to fuck you right then."_ He laughed. I had a tattoo that went up from my tight to my rib cage. Then I though if he is that good at fore play I can't wait to get the whole thing.

"_Go get ready were just going to go get lunch then go to The center." _I looked at the clock it was already 11:30. He kissed me again.

"_Im surprised your not asking me to_ _return the favor, you know I will." I _said from behind him. He softly chuckled

"_I know you will, but later because I didn't want to be tired and lazy, today is my rematch with joey" _He said turning around and kissing me. I went and got ready. I was in a great mood, I was singing while I was getting ready in my bathroom.

When we finally made it to The Center I was welcomed by all the guys. I haven't seen them since I went to the bar with them. It was funny that I have only meet them a few times but they all acted like I have knowen them for years. Emmett was holding my hand when we walked in. The only one who seemed to notice was David.

"_Alright Dicks pay up!"_He yelled giving me a hug. I looked at Emmett he shrugged his shoulders. "_So when did you two make it offical?"_ He asked with his arm around me neck. I laughed

"_Offical? Yesterday" A_ll the guys came the guys handed him some monye. He smile at me them went back to the bags. Em was streching with his shirt off. I watched him happily. Joey came over to me.

"_You should of seen it K.O I beat his ass last week. He was a mess all over the place but pissed off it was great!"_I laughed looking at Emmett. He smiled at me.

"_Yea well fuck you cause I brought my lucky charm today"_ He winked at me.I went and sat at the bench waiting for the fight to begin. Joe came and sat next to me. He was Emmett trainner.

"_We usaly dont like girlfriends to come because the guys try to hard and end up getting fucked up but its the other way around for you to. I'm glad he took his head out of his ass and got with you, I like you your a good girl. You ever need anything you let me know."_ I looked at Joe. All the guys here were great. I smiled at him.

"_Thanks Joe!" _He nodded getting up and talking to Emmett. I loved watching him get ready to go in the Cage it was so hot. Everyone gathered around as they entered the cage. The fight was longer they I thought I would be, Joey wasn't that bad, Emmett was better. Joey tapped out after Emmett had him in a submission. Emmett ran out of the cage all pumped and sweaty. I held my arms out pushing him back but he broke though and hugged me calling me his lucky charm. I was laughing but at the same time I was so grossed out. I'll b needing another shower thanks to my boyfriend. The rest of the day was filled with Each guy teaching me stuff. I was glad Emmett wasn't a jealous guy, because If tyler were here there would have been a lot of fights. The guys flirted with me but in a joking way. It was a lot of fun just hanging out and being around Emmett.

A/N

So this chapter was a filler. Just some Bella/ Em fluff. I thought they could use a brake from the drama.

Let me know what you think, Of and how was that lemon??? More to come if you review. Next chapter is the wedding no don't get to excited its Mom and Dads wedding. So click on the REVIEW BUTTON K! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I love you guys your reviews are amazing!! I want to thank SoutherndrawlLover. Your review are the best. I love feed back! I love all you guys hope you enjoy the new chap! REVIEW REVIEW!!! I WANT TO GET AT LEAST A 100 BY THE END OF THIS STORY SO PLEASE HELP OUT**

**CHAPTER 13- **_**WHO HIT WHO?**_

**Bella's POV**

It's three days before the wedding and things have been Crazy. Alice and I have been making favors and doing a bunch of last minute things. The guys are getting there final fitting today. I can't wait to see how they all look. I haven't talked to Edward since I slapped him, I didn't care, he was never a good brother anyway. I have a whole new family now. Everyone is loving and non judgmental. Even he guys Emmett trains with. I made dinner for them the other day we had a Wii/ X box party it was a lot of fun. I know I know what a bunch of nerds right? Really tho it was funnier then I though it would be.

"_So have you and Emmett done IT yet?"_ Alice said nudging my arm.

"_Alice!"_ Esme hissed at her. I of course turned bright red and looked away.

"_Oh come on were all Adults here."_Alice said watching me intently.

"_Do you really want to know about Your brothers sex life?"_ I asked hoping it would throw here off.

" _I don't care, sex is a natural thing I don't freak out over natural things."_She said waiting for a answer.

"_Do you ask your mother these things?"_ I asked knowing she couldn't possible talk to her mom about sex.

"_yes, and my mother and your father have a VERY healthy sex life"_ My jaw dropped listening to her.

"_woo wow OK ill tell you what you want to know you little pervert. Just don't say my dad and sex every again, no offense Esme."_ I said begging to Alice. Esme smiled.

"_OK answer my question."_ Alice said leaning in closer.

"_If you must know, Yes we have and he is amazing." _I smiled to my self remembering just yesterday afternoon. I was in the kitchen making lunch for us, Emmett was watching a football game. We had been taking things as slow as we could, but yesterday was just to intense. Emmett snuck up behind me I jumped when I felt his arms wrap around me. One went around me neck almost like in a chock hold but loose. And the other rested on my stomach his thumb slipped in my pants and hung there. He started kissing my neck and nibbled on my ear. I turned around he had the hottest look in his eye. It was all over after that. We didn't even eat lunch, by the time we were done we had a late dinner.

"_Look at you your glowing!"_ Alice beamed from across the table.

"_Alice leave her alone, She is in love"_ Esme said getting up from the table. Alice didn't get the hint.

"_Like how amazing?"_ Alice asked.

"W_ERE IS MY BABY AT!"_ I herd Emmett shout at from the Front of the house. I smiled in relief.

"_That amazing!"_ I said jumping out of my chair. In walked My dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I hesitated for a minute but then jumped in Emmett's arms.

"_I missed you baby"_Emmett said letting me go.

"_I missed you too." I _said looking at Edward from the corner of my eye. My dad Patted my shoulder. Emmett squeezed my wrist.

"_Hey sis!" _Edward said to me like nothing ever happened. I looked over at him. I told my self I wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized to me.

"_Edward, go fuck yourself"_ I said looking right at him then purposely went to sit on Emmett's lap. Emmett kissed the back of my neck and laughed.

"_Bella, really? Come on I came here to talk to you lets go into dads study"_ Edward held out his hand for me to get off Emmett's lap.

"_We don't have anything to talk about!" I_ said laying my head back on Emmett.

"_Babe, he real dose want to apologize to you, if he says anything you don't like, call me ill be right there"_ Emmett whispered in my ear. I looked back at him. I trusted him. So I stood up and walked passed him. He followed me to dads Study.

I sat down at my dads Desk And kicked up my feet.

"_What can I do for you bro?"_ I asked letting the sarcasm drip out of my mouth. Edward stood there looking at me for a few moments.

"_Isabella. I want to apologize to you for being so hash. I talked to dad and I can see that decisions have been made. Were family were supposed to stick with each other no matter what. So accept my apologies and we can work on me accepting your choice to be with HIM!"_ The sad thing is he was being serious, this was his apologize. I got up and walked up to him. Poor Edward, he is so lost in himself he has no idea that he really is a dick. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend.

"_Emmett, His name is Emmett and I don't need you to work on accepting it because I'm his, He is mine. You seriously need therapy of some sort. Edward you are my brother, we don't choice who god gives us as family but I do have the write to choice weather or not to talk to you. Look for dads sake I will walk down that isle with you, I will tolerate you for the night but like I said before Stay out of my fucking life!" _I had made my decision I would have to be this way with him until he learns to relax. I wont be toyed with anymore. Emmett bless his heart, has created a monster. I tried to leave the room when Edward caught my arm flipping me around to face him.

**Emmett's POV.**

I watched as Bella walked away to mend things with her brother. I was nerves, but not for her,I was nerves because there was no one to protect Edward. I know my baby can take care of her self.

"_So what were you guys doing before we can home?" _I asked picking up some burgundy and white thing that had my moms name and Carslie name with the wedding date. I think they went a little over bored with this stuff but don't let them know that.

"_Talking about sex" _Alice blurred out. Carslie coughed and uneasy cough and I hung my head down. Isabella wouldn't talk to them about our Amazing, fucking incredible, sexy, mind blowing Fuck I didn't think this feeling was possible first time, Would she?

"_Oh Alice, honey my parents are coming into town tonight for the wedding would you come with me to pick them up?"_ Thank god for Jasper, Alice almost got me shot by Carslie. Carslie sat down and had the same look on his face as I did when he looked at the wedding thing. He looked at me and we both laughed.

"_Whats so funny?"_ My mom said from in the kitchen.

"_Nothing Dear"_ Carslie said looking at me smiling. I liked Carslie, he wasn't as bad as I thought he was at first. I just needed to get to know him I got bored so I went up stairs. The study was on the way to my room, I wasn't ease dropping, not really anyway.

"_You little BITCH!"_ I herd the muffled sound of Edward voice. Then a loud smack. I stood there not sure what was going on or what to do.

"_You know what EDWARD, you know what your problem is you wish you could be me you always have, you knew you could never be me so you tried to module me into YOU! Well it did work now did it you fucking Prick, Your going to get your ass beat by so many people its not even funny!" _The door opened and Bella walked out rubbing her cheek. She froze when she seen me. My eyes wide with horror.

"_Baby, did he"_ I had to stop myself for a second to process what was going on. "_Did he hit you?"_ I asked taking a small step towards her.

"_Emmett, really its fine babe, it didn't even hurt he hits like a-" _I didn't hear what else she said I ran into the study and right for Edward.

"_YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_ I yelled punching him in the face. I hit him maybe three times when I herd Isabella cry out to me to stop. I dropped him to the floor. Carslie, and mom came in.

"_Emmett what the hell?" _Carslie said rushing to his son who can't take a fucking punch because his bitch ass was knocked out.

"_Daddy Edward hit me That's why he freaked out!"_ Bella was panicked. I felt bad but really I have been waiting to do this from the every first day I meet his cocky ass. I walked out of the study trying to calm down. I put my arms up and locked them over my eyes trying to think straight. I can't believe this shit just happened, Isabella might hate me now, after all he is her brother. I uncover my eyes. My mom was by my side rubbing my back Carslie and Bella were in the study.

"_Edward what is the matter with you?"_ I herd Carslie in a shocked tone say. Edward walked out of the study pushing past Carslie. Bella walked out up to me. She moved my arms so I would hug her. I herd the study door slam. My mom was still at my side.

"_Fuck, I fucked up!"_ I couldn't even look and the Bella, I was afraid I would either get so pissed off if he had bruised her, or if she looked at my in disappointment. I removed her arms and left. Bella ran up behind me trying to stop me. But I just looked straight ahead.

"_Leave me alone Bella please, just let me fucking go ill be back!" _I said pushing her away from me. I felt like a piece of shit. Carslie is probably going to be mad and Isabella, and he is going t want to kill me. I drove to The Center. Someone was always there. Plus it was still early. I walked in still anger. I didn't say shit to fucking nobody. I walked up to a bag and fired of on it.

"_Wow em, you must be pissed off." _I stopped and turned around. David was behind me. Me and him have always been good friends. I'm closer to him then anyone else.

"_I fucked up!"_ I said simple. He looked at me waiting for me to explain. I sighed. "_I beat the shit out of Bella's brother"_

"_why did you do that?"_ I could tell he was hiding his amusement.

"_Because the Fucking Prick slapped her, I mean what did they expect me to do"_ I could feel the heat of anger rising in me.

"_That son of a bitch did WHAT to K.O? Fuck no I would have done the same shit!"_ He was just as pissed off as I was. We sat at the benches and talked for awhile. I calmed down. The building was closing down, I had no choice but to go home and face Bella.Never in my whole life have I been more scared then I was right now. I wanted to knock since into myself. Fucking Edward will fucking pay if this fucks shit up for me.

I sat in my car for an hour before I grow enough balls to go in the house. It was 1A.M I was sure everyone would be asleep. As soon as I opened the door. Fucking Carslie sat there. I looked around to see if my bags were packed. He almost jumped up when he seen me.

"_Emmett son were have you been?"_ He asked rushing over to me. I was confused, He has never called me son before. _"I'm not mad you, I was mad at myself for Letting Edward turn into the monster he has become."_ I sighed in relief. Carslie patted my shoulder.

"_Bella was really upset that you left the way you did. Go talk to her, she might be asleep but I know she was worried about you"_ I felt even worst now.

"_I'm sorry Carslie I don't know what happened I saw her cheek I couldn't fucking stop myself" _I said looking at him. I still felt tense.

"_I know, now please go make up with my daughter, I hate seeing her so upset."_ Isabella was sad and it was because I was a fucking prick. I didn't even think twice I went to go find her. She wasn't in her room, I knew already were she would be. When i walked in my room she was on my bed. She says she can't sleep in jeans but she laid there hugging my pillow in jeans. I smiled to myself she looked like an angle. I took off my sweaty cloths I know how much she hated that, I turned off the light and shut my door. Covering her with my extra blanket I laid next to her. I put an arm around her needing to feel her, I pressed my nose into her bare neck and lightly inhaled her sent. I loved how she smelled.

"_Don't you ever leave like that again Em, I was worried sick"_ She whispered tired.

"_I know baby I'm sorry. But sometimes you just need to let me cool off. I didn't mean to push you away I'm sorry. Bella baby" _ She moved to face me. Her eyes were half opened. I peaked her soft juicy lips. Looking at her beautiful face there was only one thing I could say to her. "I Love you!" Her eyes opened a little more.

"_I love you to Em,"_ she reached up and kissed me this kiss was the best kiss I ever had. Soft and gentle but I could feel her need for me as much as she could feel the need I had for her. She doesn't know it but she has changed me as much as I changed her. After Everything with my ex, I was a broken. Everyday I reminded my self what a piece of shit I was and how I didn't deserve to be loved. But from the second I have meet her all she has done was love me. She gave me back life and helped me move on from my mistakes even tho she didn't know what they were. Isabella makes me want to be a better man.

**A/N **

**So what do you guys think???????? OK so I'm having an issue and I need your guys help. I have a few things I want to happen but I don't know witch ones I should pick. So if you guys can be so kind and give me your opinion. **

**A) At the Wedding Edward comes and makes an ass out of himself, ends up getting kicked out by Carslie. **

**B) Tyler comes to town to win Isabella back, Ends up freaking out and hurting her. Emmett of course goes on a mission to kill him **

**C)Emmett purposes at the wedding, Witch Edward tries to stop be any means necessary!**

**D) Bella gets pregnant but is too scared to tell Em. **

**OK so let me know in a review or in a PM. Either way is fine. Although I do love Reviews!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N And here is the drama! I got a few surprises in store for you guys hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the feed back and the opinions. You guys are amazing! Let me know what you think about what happens.**

"_Emmett STOP it!" _I was laughing so hard I was crying. He had my arms pinned to my side with his legs holding them in place, while he tickled me for calling him weak. I asked him to open the Jelly jar and he couldn't.

"_Say I'm the strongest man who ever lived"_ He said in his own laughter. I tried to but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"_You two knock it off!" _My dad said with his duffel bag in hand, he laughed looking down at the two of us on the floor. It's the night before the wedding and Alice instead that all guys slept at her house and all the girl stayed at our house.

"_I will as soon as she admits I'm the strongest man in the world!" _He said in a playful growl.

"_OK Emmett your the strongest ever!" _I screamed out. I herd Alice talking to Esme coming in the living room.

"_What the hell are you two doing?"_ Esme laughed. Emmett got up pulling me up with him.

"_Working on your son self esteem" _ I was still laughing. _"Alice why dose Emmett have to leave were not the ones getting married." I _Pouted at her.

"_Because he will just be in the way, plus it's tradition." _For her being so small she was really bossy.

"_Babe, It's just tonight, Plus I got a bachelor party planned out"_ He said putting an arm around my dad.

"_Why am I suddenly scared?"_ My dad said giving Esme a kiss. Emmett grabbed his stuff that he already brought down. I pressed my lips and looked at him trying to look sadder then I was.

"_Babe, come on I'll meet you at the alter"_ he winked at me and kissed my cheek. I bushed. He gave me his famous bear hug. Then left to meet up with Jasper. The night was spent watching a movie and vegging out. Alice through a fit when Emmett called me.

"_Babe I miss you" _I said in the phone before I said hi. He chuckled.

"_I miss you to ma. What are you guys doing there?"_

"_watching a movie but its over, hows your party?"_

"_Well, Carslie wanted to come home so we only had a beer."_

"_Sorry" _I yawned in the phone.

"_You better get some sleep baby, you got to be bright eyes and bushy tailed tomorrow"_ I laughed at Emmett but he was right, and i was tired.

"_Em, will you stay on the phone till I fall asleep? _I just felt better knowing he was near.

"_Yes baby, go get in bed"_ I got ready and crawled into bed.

"_you there"_

"_you know I ain't going any were love"_ He said sounding tired.

"_I Love you"_ I whispered in the phone.

"_I love you more"_ I was to tired to argue with him. I calmly feel asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I put the phone back to my ear and I herd his snore and went back to sleep think _god I love this man._

So the morning was busy. The wedding planner was here, people were every were. I was excited to see the wedding its going to be gorgeous. I got an a text from Emmett. ~_**You hung up on me... I still love you. See you soon beautiful.~**_ We were so busy getting things ready I didn't have time to text him back. I was just about ready when the wedding planner came in, with flowers. They were from my dad.

~** Princess, It's been a hectic few weeks, and I know I have been busy. I just wanted to say I LOVE YOU and You will Always be first in my heart. Love Daddy!~ **  
"_Five minute girls"_ The wedding planner called from the door. I got my things and we walked out. Esme looked amazing. Her gown was long it was strapless like our dresses, It shimmered when the sun light hit it. My dad was a lucky man.

We were waiting in the holding Room at the church. I was anxious to get started. Dad had decided to let Edward still walk with me down the Isle. But its because there wasn't enough time to replace him. He would have had Emmett walk with me but He was giving Esme away. So I swallowed my anger and agreed to do it. For His and Esme sake. Emmett wasn't big on the Idea, but It's not like he would do anything at the wedding in front of all daddy friends and colleges. There was a light tap at the door.

"_Mom, Are you ready?" _Emmett said from outside the door.

**Em POV**

I was sent to get the girls, I was actually nerves, I mean Fuck, I never walked down an Isle at a wedding before. Id never for give myself if I tripped her or some crap. Plus Bella was walking with Edward, What if he tripped her to embarrass her. I would have to kill him after the wedding. I was stressing the fuck out. I knock on the door to were the three girls of my life.

"_Mom. Are you ready?"_ I asked not sure if I could go in or not.

"_Yes, Em, come in honey."_ My mom gracefully said back. I was stunned when I walked in.

"_Mom, You look gorgeous, wow" _ No word could describe how amazingly breath taking my mom looked. "_And Alice, As always your very beautiful" _She smiled and bowed her head. I laughed at my sister.

"_Well look of handsome you look Emmett"_ I turned, my breath was knocked out of me. Isabella stood there her hair falling perfectly around her face in soft curls. Were she stood the rays of sun from the early morning reflected off her making her skin glow. Her dress flowed around her body so perfectly it was almost.

"_Impossibly beautiful."_ I meant to finish my train of thought but the word escaped from my mouth. She blushed and looked down. I loved when she would blush especially if she was blushing because of me. I was going to hug her but Alice yelled out.

"_Don't wrinkle her dress Emmett, no touching till after the ceremony" _I turned around and glared at my pixy sister.

"_Fine lets get the show on the rode. Mom"_ I said holding out my arm for her.

Everything was going good no one fell down walking the Isle. I didn't hear a fucking word the priest was saying, my eyes were glued to Bella. She looked amazing and everyone knew it. I seen the guys staring at her to. I don't blame them, She was the hottest thing here. I caught her a few times looking my way but Alice kept nudging her to pay attention. Our last two weeks of summer brake are going to be great. Mom and Carslie are going on a two week honey moon leaving Bella and I the house. 14 days of pure happiness. I had a lot I need to get done in those two weeks. I snapped out of my train of thought and quite staring at Bella when I herd the cheers of everyone when Carslie kissed my mom, his bride. After they left and people filled out of the church Bella came up to me.

"_I can't get over of good you look, I might have to pull you in the back for I quickly"_ Bella purred into my chest as she hugged me.

"_Your bad, you want us to go to hell. Sex in a church your crazy but its sexy crazy"_ I said guiding her out placing her hand on the small of her back. Edward walked besides us. I saw him out of the corner of his eye smile a pretty evil smile. Dam his face just made me want to punch him. When we got out we took so many dam pictures, the only time I wanted to take them were the ones of Bella, and I alone. We were one sexy couple. We got to the house and it was packed with people. It didn't even look like the house it was completely made over. The backyard had a huge tent with tables and all kinds of crap. I see now why they made all that wedding stuff. It looked good. Bella grabbed my hand and yanked on it for me to follow her. She rushed us up stairs into her bedroom shutting the door and then attacked me. I lifted her up pressing her against the door as are lips moved together in a sexy I want you to fuck me way. She slid taking her hands and unbuttoning my pants. She looked up at me with the hottest fucking look in her eyes.

"_I want you Emmett, I can't wait till later I need you inside me right now!"_ Her voice was seductive I was already so hard it started to hurt. Grabbed her, careful not to hurt her and pushed her face first on her bed. She pulled up her dress just over her ass. She was wearing laced black and Burgundy panties I pulled them down in a hurry letting them drop to her ankles. I spread her legs a little further she was unbelievably hot and I could have nutted just looking at her. I positioned my self at her entrance I was going to start teasing her but she pushed back into me. I trusted forward in to her, she let out a loud moan of pleasure. My pace was slow at first but she cried out for more so I picked it up. I slammed my dick into her, She pushed back when I trusted forward. The feeling was incredible. I love that she loved it rough. I wanted to pull on her hair but if I messed it up Alice would freak out.

"_Fuck Em, I'm Close. Don't stop!"_ moaned out grasping the bed comforter in under her. A few more thrust and I felt her walls close around me, milking me. As soon as she cried out me name I pulled out and came on her ass cheek.

"_Don'/t move or you will get nut on your dress"_ I said out of breath searching around the room for something to clean her up with. I grabbed a towel and whipped her clean giving her a slap on her ass letting her know I was done. She got up, giving me a kiss on her way to fix her self back up. I was tucked my shirt back in and we headed back down stairs.

We where all having a great time. I was mostly with the guys, the reception started off slow but after the toast and a few shots it started to pick up. Bella needed to take a restroom brake from dancing so I went to go see what the guys were up to.

Bella's POV.

The night was going great. My dad looked so happy. When I danced with him I swear I thought he was going to cry. He was talking about how he finally feels alive again. I never realized how sad my dad was with out my mom. Before Edward and I had walked down the Isle he said he had a couple surprises for me tonight. I was nerves about them, whatever they were. After dinner the DJ put on some music we could actually dance to. Emmett and I were having a great time but I needed to use the restroom. On the way there I ran into Edward.

"_Hello Isabella."_ I looked up to see him with this really pretty blond girl on his arm. He had date, I wonder how much he paid her.

"_ugh hi Edward." I_ said in a bit of shock.

" _Isabella, Id like for you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie, we have been dating for five months now."_ I was in total shock now. This must be a joke.

"_Isabella, baby you look amazing"_ _ A_ deep voice said from behind me. Edward had a huge grin on hi s face. I turned around and saw Tyler.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_ I said backing away.

"_Your brother got a hold of me, And Yes of course ill take you back!"_ He said trying to hug me I pushed him off me.

"_Edward are you fucking serious? Tyler I have a man I don't want you, get you STD hands of me!"_ I yelled pushing him back.

"_Bella don't be rude to your guest!"_ Edward hissed at me.

"_Your a fucking Idiot Edward"_ I walked away, I saw Emmett sanding with a blank stare in his eyes and a hint of frustration.

"_Emmett can you believe this he brought Ty-" _ I stopped talking because Emmett started to walk towards them. I grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"_What the fuck kind of shit is this?"_ Emmett was furious. I got Joey And the guys so they could stop the fight between Emmett and Tyler. What I herd when I came back was not what I was expecting.

"_Get over your self Emmett, Your just mad I didn't want you anymore of and all that baby crap was bullshit, I was never pregnant but I'm glad you flipped the way you did. Everyone still hates you!"_ Edwards new girlfriend was Emmett's ex.

"_Your a slut, Edward I knew you were low but this is fucking below low."_ Emmett was almost shacking in furry. "_And you brought Tyler here the guy who your sister was hurt by the one who cheated on her with her best friend you dirty scum I should rip your fucking head off" _I have to admit I was hurt by Emmett s reaction to Rosalie. It was like he still had feelings for her.

"_What the fuck is going on over here, I will not let you ruin today for us!"_ My dad said pushing Emmett and Edward apart. He was in the middle with his arms out.

"_Carslie your son is a piece of shit, He is sleeping with me ex! He brought Bella's ex to." _ He sounded hurt, that hurt me even more. "_Rose how could you be so low, do you really think he is better them me?"_They both laughed at Emmett. Edward walked away holding her hand.

"_Emmett, we will deal with this later. Son go back to the party with Bella."_ My dad said looking him in the eye. Emmett relaxed his stance. Joey Was standing next to me. My dad walked away. Emmett kept his back to me a few more moments. Tears started to roll quietly down my cheek. David put an arm around me for comfort. Joey stepped back, not sure what to do. Finally Emmett turned to me.

"_Babe."_ He said quite but stopped when he saw the tears.

"_You still have feeling for her, She is right if she wanted you, you would be with her. Your with me because you can't have her."_ I spoke soft trying to get it together.

"_That's not it I swear_ just let me _explain!" _He stepped to me but I stepped back.

"_I just want to be left alone right now! I gave you your space the other day now give me mine" _ I walked passed him into the house. I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on. I was his second choice. Could I live with that?


	16. Chapter 15

Bella POV

I was sitting outside for about ten minutes. I was trying to get over and make since out of what happened. I shouldn't take it out on Emmett. I knew she was his first love, but like the many times he has said it I was his true love. I got up to find him but was surprised by Tyler who I though had left.

"_What do you want?"_ I said firmly.

"_Look Emmett is in side talking things over with Rose, So I though since its over with you guys it would be nice to talk things out with you, I miss you pudding pop"_ Tyler was almost as big as Emmett only he wasn't pure muscle.

"_Did you just say Emmett is in there talking with his ex"_ I didn't believe him, Emmett loved me I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me.

"_Yes."_ He said stepping closer. I stepped back

"_Look Tyler, I'm over you way fucking over you. You fucked up not me. I'm going inside and Getting Emmett and if you try to stop me well dot be surprised if you end up with a black eye."_ I said moving to the side eying the door. Tyler grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the hood of a car. I tried to fight back worth him but he pushed me down harder.

"_I didn't come all the way out here for nothing Bitch!"_ Tyler said with a crazed look in his eye. I Cried out in pain feeling my shoulder pop as I tried to push him off me. Suddenly he was off me. I herd a bunch off people yelling but I couldn't see anything.

"_K.O you OK? I though I herd you scream!" _David was looking me over. The rest of the guys were surrounded Tyler. I broke down, Things were all fucked up. I cried in Davids arms.

"Emmett's_ going to go to Jail for killing him!"_ I sobbed. He hugged me tighter.

"_We wont let him I promise KO. We got you, Let me see did he hit you? Are you OK?" _David shined his phone on my face.

"_My arm hurts a little but that's it"_ I said calming down some. David

_.Look Emmett is really upset for making you upset, He doesn't want that bitch he loves you. You just need to understand that she did him dirty and he is going to have some kind of emotion about it. That kid is nuts about you, trust me. He has been going on about you since before we meet you."_ David made me feel better and he made since. Emmett was really hurt by her. I whipped me tears and went to a restroom to fix my self up. My eye were red you can tell I was crying. I took in a deep breath. I saw Edward talking to our dad. I was so mad at him this was all his fault.

"_Hi daddy!" _I said giving him a kiss on the check.

"_Are you OK baby, I know Emmett and you got into a fight but I'm sure you guys will work it out."_

He smiled down at me. I looked at him then to Edward.

"_Edward, Tyler attacked me outside thanks to you filling his head with talk about me wanting him back. I think he sprained my shoulder."_ I said Nicely then pulled back my right hand in to balled fist. I punched him square in the eyes. My dad grabbed Edward by the shoulders

"_Edward what the hell is the matter with you causing so many problems with everyone! It's time you leave. I don't want you near Bella or Emmett next time ill let him beat the shit out of you!" _I have never seen my dad so anger before. He was yelling at Edward, Dragging him out by the shirt. I went to find Emmett. I saw the Guys talking to him. I couldn't tell from were I was at but something was different about him. They were all around him he was pushed against a wall. I ran over to him. Squeezing my way through them.

"_Emmett, I'm sorry"_ I was going to explain to him why I got up set but I noticed tears streaming down his face. He looked down at me breathing hard.

"_I'll kill them I swear to god I'll kill them, Let me go Isabella tell them to let me go!"_ He was clenching his jaw.

"_We can't let you do it man, Trust us we got Tyler good"_ Brandon said pushing on his shoulder.

"_My dad throw Edward out Em, He told him to stay away from us, from all of us" _ I said in a calming voice. Emmett throw his head back on the wall. Then looked down at me.

"_Your going to leave me aren't you? Bella that was the first time I saw her since, I swear I don't have feelings like that I was just in shock. Don't leave me!"_ He said looking at me with more tears running down his face. I took my hands and whipped them away. Seeing him cry made me cry. I shook my head.

"_I wouldn't leave you with out a fight Em. I was just hurt because I thought maybe you still wanted her and I was your second choice but I know that's not it. I Love You."_ I said with my hands resting on his chest. He put his arms around me and hugged me. I gasped in pain, he immediately dropped his arms.

"_I think I sprained it."_ I said looking down. Emmett took in a deep breath.

"_Sweetheart come here let me see your arm."_ Everyone cleared room for my dad to come through. I held Emmett's hand mostly so I known he didn't go looking for Tyler.

"_I don't think you sprained it honey, you might have bruised it but that's it." _He said kissing my forehead.

"_Daddy if you don't mind I really just want to go up stairs with Emmett. I hope you have a fun rest of the night and I'm sorry for ruining it for you."_ I leaned into Emmett.

"_I don't mind sweetheart, and this wasn't your fault it was you no good brothers doing, go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Don't tell my mom I don't want her to worries. Will tell her tomorrow"_ Emmett added. Putting his Tux jacket over my shoulders. My dad nodded and walked away. Emmett, Me, And the guys went up stairs and had our own party. We took a bottle from the bar and went in my room to chill. Emmett was kind of drunk after awhile and kept thanking the guys for kicking Tyler's ass so he didn't have to kill him. One by one they eventually went home. Emmett put on Hang Over. We laid there watching the movie cuddling. I fell asleep for awhile but woke up. I looked at Emmett. He smiled at me.

"_I love you too"_ He said with a small laugh. I raised an eyebrow. "y_ou were talking in your sleep. You said 'Emmett I love you so much it hurts' I love you too, I would really die for you, I know for sure after tonight I would fucking kill for you, thank god the guys were there." _I cut him off with a kiss. His kiss back wasn't as tense, and pushy as before. It was like he kissed me not wanting to brake me. We shifted so I was laying underneath him. Emmett slowly, and very carefully pulled my shirt over my head. All my worries, all my doubts melted away when I looked in to his eyes. Everything I need to know was all in his eyes. We both stripped each other down. Emmett pulled the blanket over us. I was breathing shallow. Emmett moved from my lips to my neck, letting me take deeper breaths. My arms wrapped under his arms, I pushed his shoulders down wanting to feel his heat. Emmett lifted himself up kissing my cheek, slowly sliding inside of me. Once he was fully in he went back to kissing me. My legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back slowly trusted in slow but hard. A low moan escaped my lips, Emmett grunted at the same time. He continued with the slow pass, I moved my body with his. I thrusted forward when he did. Both of us taking deep shallow breaths. Emmett had his body pressed to mine, he had his arm behind my head slightly holding him self up, so he wouldn't crush him under his weight. He pulled back looking in my eyes. Still thrusting in and out of me at a rhythmic pace. I looked in to his eyes moaning out from the pleasure of his even pace. I could feel myself getting closer with each thrust.

" _Cum with me baby!" _He breathed out pushing in harder and deeper inside me. That's all it took to send me over the edge. We both moaned out each others names. Riding out the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. When Emmett finished he laid his forehead on my collar bone, placing soft kisses below it. He looked up at me gazing in my eyes. He slowly shock his head.

"_What's wrong?"_ I suddenly felt self conscious with myself.

"_I never, I never, ugh, I never made love before, Not like that, Not so connected as I felt with you." _I couldn't help smiling at him.

"_Well I never been in love, Now that i know what it feels like."_ I said in reponce, it was true. I have said I love yo before and I have been in deep lust, Maybe I was in love but nothing can compare to what I was feeling. No one one earth could say they felt the way I did. I laid in Emmett's arms. He held me close, I Feel asleep listening to Emmett breathing and soothing snores.

"_You guys are going to miss the first official family breakfast!"_ We woke up to Alice yelling about breakfast. Emmett rolled over and hugged me.

"_They say if you ignore it it will go away!"_ Emmett whispered in my ear.

"_Ignore what?"_ I whispered back.

"_Annoying pixy like creatures in the morning!" _

"_I herd that Emmett, don't make me pull your sheets off!"_ Alice said annoyed. Emmett felt me under the blanket we were both still naked. He turned around.

"_OK WE UP GET OUT WILL BE RIGHT DOWN!"_ I laughed at him he sounded alarmed. Alice put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

" _Why so jumpy all of a sudden big brother?" _Alice asked with a smug smile. Emmett pulled the blanket up making sure I was covered.

"_Just get out please, Ill be right down stairs."_ He said sounding innocent/ and pleading with her. I covered my face and started to laugh. I reached my arm around him and started massaging his member. I felt his body tense up. I kissed his back. Teasing him.

"_ALICE GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"_ He yelled at her. Alice stayed calm, I was laughing to myself.

"_Not your room Em!" _Alice sounded amused. Emmett was already hard.

"_GET OUT OF BELL'S ROOM!"_ He tried to yell but it came out of more a half yell half groan. Alice laughed and left as soon as the door shut Emmett flipped around meeting me under the blanket.

"_Your in trouble now Missy!" _He said in a playful tone. I giggled as he kissed me, He stuck his head out the blanket then pulled the blanket off me. I cried out because of the cold. He got up and put his boxers on. Looking for his sweats.

" _Were are my PJ's". _I whined from being cold. Emmett picked them up.

"_Come get them" H_e said wiggling his eyebrows. I walked up to him in a sexy naked walk. HE was smirking watching me. Then Someone knocked.

"_You two have five minute to get down stairs or I'm letting Carslie up here to get you!"_ Emmett throw my pants at me, Hearing his moms voice. I put them on laughing. He glared at me and waited until I was done.

We went down stairs to the kitchen. Alice was trying to hide her smile..

"_Good morning sleepy heads!"_ My dad said looking away from his morning paper. We both said good morning and sat down.

"_Carslie, can you call Edward and ask were he his?"_ Esme asked not having a clue about last night.

"_He wont be joining us dear, he had some were to be."_ I could tell my dad felt uncomfortable lying to his Wife.

"_It's OK Carslie, I'll tell her"_ Emmett looked at his mom then took my hand. "_Mom Edward is dating Rosalie, and he brought Bella's ex last night, there were a few fights."_ Esme eyes widen. Emmett continued. " _Bella's ex boyfriend attacked her." _Emmett was going to continued but he stopped, hearing my dad clear his throat.

"_Esme, Edward wont be joining us, Please come and eat we have a plane to catch." _My dad said trying to ease the tension. Alice gave me a look that I knew I would have to tell her everything later. Esme sat down shacking her head.

"_I'm glad you to are strong enough to not let some one play with your hearts. Bella, Are you OK?"_ She asked truly concern.

"_I'm Fine, Emmett took really good care of me!"_ I said smiling at him. Alice chocked on her bacon, and Jasper stiffed a laugh. My dad looked at us with hard eyes. Emmett kept his eyes on his plate knowing my dad was eying him.

"_Wow mom this is the best you out did your self this time!" _Emmett was trying to change the subject. My dad started to laugh.

"_Emmett you look like Bella used to look when she was five and stole a cookie"_ My dad said laughing. He had no Idea why Alice was laughing so hard or why Jasper was holding his laugh in. "_I'm glad you took care of Bella, that a mans job to do. Protect his girl, Take care of her when she needs it. Nothing to be ashamed of Son" _Esme was even laughing. My dad looked confused, I have never seen Emmett blush but he was a bright red as the whole table laughed. HE smiled then looked over at my dad.

"_I'm not ashamed of it Carslie, In fact I'm going to take care of her everyday for the rest of my life!" _Emmett chuckled and took my hand. Our eyes locked on each other.

"_Do you mean that?" _I asked looking at him serious.

"_Mean what babe?" _He asked confused.

"_That your going to take care of me for the rest of you LIFE" _ I said life louder then the rest. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"_Baby, there is no doubt in my mind that were going to be together forever, longer then that, for eternity. One day when the time is right I'll make you my wife and will have a big family, Grow old together. That's what I want the most_." Emmett was looking deep into my eyes. We both forgot that everyone was there. "_Baby, your my life and I can't tell you enough how good it feels that when people doubt us and say were moving to fast saying I'm not good enough for you, you ignore them and ask me more about my past." _Emmett smiled and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at us. Esme was teary eyed, Alice had her hand over her mouth, My dad was smiling nodding his head up and down for whatever reason. Emmett looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him.

"_Well I cant wait for Eternity, and for babies, I'll always believe in you and I'll never doubt us."_

we went back to eating. Everyone else was still looking at us. We acted like they weren't there.

After we ate we said goodbye to our parents as they headed off for there honey moon. I was so excited, two whole weeks of just Emmett and me, Life couldn't get better or could it!

REVIEWS PLEASE.....REVIEWS!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note-**

**Are you guys ready for some fluff and more fluff with a side of fluff. Let see how much they really do love each other. Loving the reviews. And a special thanks to my faith full reviewers, you know who you all are love you guys!..**

**I don't own twilight!!! **

Bella's pov

"_BABE!!!!" _I herd Emmett yell from my restroom. I laughed to myself knowing there weren't any towels in there. "_BABE, BABE, BABBEE!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!"_ He shouted louder. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. He cracked open the door. "_ Isabella?"_ He said peaking out the door. I was sitting at my desk on the other side of my room. I looked over ready to be amused. Emmett stepped out covering himself with his hand trying to make a run for it to his room.

"_Were do you think your going nude?"_ I asked standing up from my desk. Emmett looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"_Your so mean!" _ He said with a serious look on his face backing into the wall.

"_You look so sexy all wet and naked. Do a little dance for me and I'll give you a towel."_ I said smirking holding a towel up for him to see. He raised an eyebrow.

"_If you don't give me that towel babe I swear I'm cutting you off from all of this!"_ He said covering himself with one hand pointing up and down with his other hand. I started to laugh.

"_You know I took all the towels except this one and put them in the washer, so dance my wet little monkey." _Emmett frowned looking at me unsure. Then he smiled so wide I actually started to regret my prank on him. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling he was going to get me back some how. He Raised both his hands in the air exposing him self. I smile a small smile, Emmett stepped closer to me.

"_Dam baby your looking sexy as hell right now."_ He inched closer to me flexing his chest. My mouth started to water, my panties began to get damp. He reached out and pulled me close to him.

"_You make me want to rip all your cloths off, I want to bend you over and fuck you till you scream my name over and over."_ he whispered in my ear_ "M mm, I can feel your tight wet pussy around my rock hard cock already."_ He pulled me closer to him. He took a finger and rubbed my pussy from the outside of my clothes.

"_So what are you waiting for"_ I said in a low whimper. Emmett grabbed the towel.

"_Were going to wait until I think you have been punished enough"_ He said turning away from me laughing his ass off. I sat on my bed fucking horny as fuck now thinking what the hell did I just do.

"_Bella, I'll be back with the guys at 5 to watch the game_, _you just stay here and think about how you want to beg for my dick later on. I Love you!"_ He said still laughing as he left, He wasn't going to get away with it that easy two can play at this game. I was going to mess with him all night long, I don't think he will be able to keep his hands off me, he hasn't been able to stop touching me all week long. I got things ready for the guys to watch the baseball game, I was glad it was summer time that way I had an excuse to wear a skirt. I even made all the guys little snacks for the game. When they got back I was up stairs and I herd Joey call me.

"_K.O get your funny ass down here! Were have you been we miss you!"_ He said yelling at the top of his lungs. I looked in the mirror, I had a short jean skirt on with a black skin tight tube top that had the top of my breast showing with my hair down but in curls the way Emmett like it. When I walked in the living room Emmett was taking a drink from his water bottle but when his Eyes landed on me he split some on his shirt. David made a low whistle. Emmett shot him a warning look and pushed him. Joey didn't seem to notice and grabbed me in a hug.

"_Hey babe, you guys look hungry."_ I said giving Em a kiss on his cheek. My plan was already working way better then his. I walked into the kitchen, I could hear all the guys laughing as Emmett was mumbling something. I'm sure he filled them in on his victory. He has no idea of what I really can do. I came back to the guys with a bowl of chips and dip. I looked at Emmett he was eying all the guys. Then he looked at me and smirked. He thinks that was my best attempt just wait. I made sure to sit on his lap not paying attention to him, I cheered on the Dodgers. I could feel Emmett shift in his seat every time I laughed. I Clapped and bounced up and down a few times when ever they scored. Emmett started getting quite and his pants got tighter. In the last inning I got up holding my phone, I dropped it and bent straight down in front of him. I was wearing a black and red laced thong. Emmett cleared his throat. I looked back at him as I stood up. He glared at me but had a smile.

"_You suck!"_ He said shacking his head at me. I smiled and sat back on his lap. I looked from the corner of my eye at the guys none of them dared to look over at us. I gave Emmett my best sex eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"_I do very well to, how much do you wish my lips were wrapped around your dick."_ I whispered into his ear. Then kissed his neck, knowing exactly how to drive him crazy. He pushed me back slowly.

"_I fucking love you I really do but I fucking hate you right now."_ I started to laugh at him and got up. I went up stairs and changed into some sweats and got comfortable for bed. I had just got done washing my face, when suddenly Emmett's arms were around me. He swiftly turned me around and backed me into the wall. He was already in his boxers, taking both my hands he pinned me to the wall, I loved how he dominated me, I'm I love making love with him like we have been but I love when he just takes control of me.

"_Fine you win, But listen baby right now thanks to your little tease, It' s going to be all about me!"_ our lips were touching but not kissing as he spoke to me. I was really turned on by him right now, Plus he always did make it about me when we would have sex. So one time wouldn't kill me. I was going to say something but he sucked in my bottom lip.

"_shh your only allowed to say my name got it baby"_ I nodded my head Emmett took both my hands in to one of his, yanking my pants and under wear off. He grabbed my thigh lifting it to his waist. I was breathing irregular. Emmett dropped his boxers with one quick move he thrust all the way inside me. I moaned out loud wrapping both my legs around his hips. He pulled back pushing harder into me. He stepped back after a few deep pushes, he walked back ward with me until he meet my computer chair sitting down he demanded for me to bounce up on his dick. With every bounce he pushed deep inside me causing me to scream out his name. Every time harder and deeper then the last. I came about three times before Emmett slammed me down on to his dick one last time, I felt his warm cum spill out into me.

We stopped using condoms after I got the I.U.D and we found out we were both clean. We would eventually want to have kids but we both agreed right now would not be the best time. I made my way over to the bed I laid down waiting for Emmett.

"_Can you bring me my sweats?"_ I asked in a innocent voice.

"_Why? You don't want to sleep naked with me?"_ He asked still naked walking over to the bed. I giggled and scooted over for him. We laid down facing each other.

"_So what do you want to do tomorrow?"_ Emmett asked me tracing my jaw line with his finger tips.

"_Were spending the day with your sister and Jasper."_ I said weak

"_So basic we going to be shopping all day?"_ He laughed, giving me a soft peak. We both feel asleep facing each other.

"_Why is it every time I come in the room in the morning you two are asleep naked!" _I herd Alice say from by the door. Emmett jumped up making sure we were both covered.

"_Dam it Alice don't you ever fucking knock get the hell out of here!" _Emmett almost growled at her. She smirked then turned on her toe out of the room. "_She really pisses me off sometime" _Emmett got out of bed and put some clothes on

"_Emmett really its not a big deal, were late anyway. I was supposed to set the alarm."_I said getting up wrapped in the sheets. He rolled his eyes at me, then went to get ready.

Like Emmett had predicted we ended up at the mall. Alice dragging us into almost every shop there was. Emmett and I were all over each other, to pass the time. She cleared her throat a lot but we didn't care. It's not like we were being trashy about it or anything. Finally we got a brake to eat something. We went to Quiz nos. I had looked up from my tray when I meet of eyes staring at me. I looked away, then back again only to see two more eyes on me.

"_Em, Slut and Asshole are watching us."_ I said looking over at him. He looked up for a brief moment then back to me.

"_Lets give them a little show."_ Emmett leaned over to me, I was giggling pushing him away a little not wanting a scene to be made. Emmett laughed, I looked down for a second and his lips caught mine. Falling under his spell we proceeded to full on make out mode.

"_EMMETT!"_ Alice called. He broke our kiss to be meet with Edwards fist. I gasped as Emmett eyes glazed over his face filled with rage, by natural reaction I stepped into of him hoping to stop him but was pushed out the way. Alice rushed to my side as I slid on the floor. Jasper was trying to stop the fight, Or should I say stop the beating.

"_You little slut, why don't you get it. Emmett is only with you because he wants me. Edward has told me so much about the perfect daddy's little princess who I s really just an annoying slut. Emmett loves me he has been obsessed with me for years. You not even hot."_ Rosalie was standing in front of me not even caring that Edward was getting beat. If I was ever sure about anything it would be Emmett, I know he loves me. Rosalie was watching Emmett hit Edward and I swear I think she was getting off on it. That pissed me off. I swung at her pretty little face. She grabbed me hair yanking on it. I grabbed her by her bringing her face to my knee over and over, I was pulled off of her and off my feet. Emmett had me over his shoulder walking away. I looked up to see Rosalie helping Edward up.

"_I'm going to kill that whore let me go Emmett put me down" I yelled hitting him on the back._ He dragged us out of the mall with me still kicking and screaming, I was only getting madder. Alice had the car already pulled up as Emmett tossed me in.

"_CALM THE FUCK DOWN BELLA!"_ Emmett yelled at me, my eyes went wide.

"_FUCK YOU EMMETT WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO RUIN HER FACE OR WHAT! YOU CAN GO AROUND BEATING ON PEOPLE BUT I CAN'T"_ I was yelling at him with all I had. Alice and Jasper were dead silent.

"_Shut the fuck up Bella, you know dam well that is not the truth, fucking security was coming for us that s why I grabbed your crazy ass."_ Emmett looked at me in disgust. I was so mad I couldn't even look at him anymore. I shook my head. "_Are you calm now?"_ He asked putting a hand on my lap, I pushed it away.

"_Fuck you!"_ I kept looking out the window. I herd a soft chuckle. My head snapped up and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "_You think this is funny? You think you can make all the fucking rules for us and you think you can just pick me up and carry me away when ever you want!"_ I was getting madder now thanks to him being so amused. I couldn't help myself but to punch him on the chest causing a throbbing pain to shout in my hand. "_FUCK"_ I screamed rubbing my hand. We were in front of the house by now. I got out the car and walked up to my room. Slamming my door I started to cuss to myself. About ten minutes later there was a small knock at my door.

"_Can" I come in Bella?"_ Alice's voice rang from outside.

"_Yea" _I called sitting on my bed hugging a pillow.

"_Hows your hand?"_ She asked coming in shutting the door.

"_Fine, I hate that your brother is like rock!"_I said to her cracking a small smile. She laughed.

"_I gave up hitting him along time ago, I get why your mad. He beats up people who bug I'm all the time well mainly your brother, I herd what she said to you and I would be mad to, but you got him he is all over you, I have never seen my brother this way over any girl. Don't let the bitch brake you guys." _Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezing hard.

"OK_ were is he? I know I over reacted in just tired of people well Edward getting in the way of us."_ I stood up. Alice laughed.

"_Yeah I know but hey it has only made you guys stronger so in a way you should be thankful for your haters"_ We both laughed walking down the stairs. Emmett was outside with Jasper playing basketball.

I smiled shy at him He tossed the ball to Jasper, walking towards me stopping about three feet in front of me.

"_Is it safe to get closer K.O?"_ He asked with a playful smile.

"_Do you feel lucky?"_ I asked crossing my arms.

"_I'm always lucky when I'm with you"_ He took a step forward then jumped back. "_Wait are you going to yell and make me feel like a dick again?"_ he rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed feeling like a bitch.

"_Emmett, I'm sorry I was just mad, you ranking me away made me madder and then you laughed at me, I know if I laughed at you when you were mad about something you would flip."_ I said with a pouted lip. He looked at narrowing his eyes then flashing a big grin. He rushed over to me picking me up in a big bear hug, placing kisses all over me.

"_I know babe, that's why I wasn't mad. But your so dam cute when your mad I didn't mean to laugh at you I swear."_ He said setting me on the ground with his arms still around me.

"_I'm not supposed to be cute when I'm mad."_ I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Your right, Rose was terrified of you, Alice was frozen in place, but I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the table, your sexy when your kicking ass,but when your mad and not hurting someone you just cute" He finished with a chuckle he tried to hold back. I pulled him down so I could reach for a kiss, then bit his bottom lip. He groaned with a mixer of pleasure and pain pulling me as tight to him as he could. I laughed and looked up to him.

"_I love you Emmett"_

"_I love you more my little knock out, I can't wait to tell the the guys about how scary you really are"_ He said sarcastic backing away from me. He took of running in the house with me right behind him. I could here Alice laughing. Emmett stopped suddenly and turned around with me crashing right into him. His arms caught around me.

"_Woo babe I didn't think you chased after me I'm sorry, are you OK?"_ We were both on our ass laughing. I got up straddling him, I was pinning him down laughing.

"_If your not more careful with me your going to brake me or something" _He stopped laugh but still was smiling. I only swift move he broke free of my pin with ease flipping us so I was under him. He slowly grazed my nose with his. Then gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then he placed one on my chin, he grazed my neck with his lips, stopping kissing below my ear.

"_Is this more careful?"_ He whispered in my ear, giving my goosebumps.

"_Y....e..ss" _ I mumbled, he moved so our eyes could meet, He eyes burned into mine my heart overflowed with love. I didn't think before I spoke, I can from the bottom of my heart.

"_Emmett I really want to spend forever with you, I want to fight with you, make up with you, I want everything in my life to have something to do with you. Marry me!" I_ was looking in his eyes still, he looked at me in disbelief, then he smiled a wide smile.

"_Are you really asking me to marry you love?"_ Emmett's voice was low his eyes gazing deeper into mine. I thought about it for a second.

"_Yeah, I'm asking you Emmett Dale McCarthy will you marry me?"_ My voice was slightly shaken not sure what he was going to say next.

"_Isabella Cullen I have thought of a million different ways to ask you to marry me, I would have never thought you would beat me to it. Yes I'll marry you!"_ HE bent down and kissed me.

"_OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS REALLY ENGAGED?"_ Alice screamed jumping up and down clapping her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ok so I had put up a chapter that was the last chapter but I wasn't feeling it. There is more to this story so if you read it please just for get about it. Thanks to a reviewer who gave me some advice I was inspired to continue the story. See how helpful reviews can be!! help keep the story alive by reviewing it!!! thank you!**

We decided to wait on telling everyone that we decided to get married, Although Alice already knew, she agreed to keep it a secret. I was dreading going back to school. Tyler would be there and I know we don't talk much about it I'm sure Emmett is worried about being so far away from each other, He wouldn't be able to "_Get to me as fast" a_s he put it. My dad and I were out at lunch, and did some back to school shopping like we always did.

"_So have you and Emmett talked about what it will be like not being with each other all the time?"_ MY dad asked looking at some pink comforter for my dorm room.

"_Yea, kind of, we know it will be hard but we will do our best to see each other every weekend, And we will come home on all the holidays"_ My dad had a lot of questions about how I felt about going to different schools as Emmett, Then he asked what would happen if we missed a weekend. I felt like he knew something I didn't, but I didn't drag it out. When we got home Edward's car was parked in the drive way. I looked over at my dad.

"_Don't worry Bell's he wont say anything to either of you"_ He said opening his car door. I rolled my eyes grabbing my bags. Edward got out of his car. He smiled as I walked toward were he stood but only because he was parked by the front door.

"_Hey sis!"_ He said with a pathetic smile as I walked right past him. I herd him sigh.

"_Hey pops" _he said as I shut the front door with my foot. Emmett and Esme were in the living room laughing watching a movie.

"_Hey there Ms. Perfect!"_ Emmett said getting out of his seat. I smiled and jumped into his arms, making him fall back into he couch. Emmett had his arms tight around me I was kissing his neck really lightly tickling him.

"_Emmett, Let her go already. You guys are so funny sometimes"_ Esme said

"_I'm not even holding her Ma, she is like glue."_ We both laughed. I pulled back laughing. He tightened his grip.

"_Em, wait I have to warn you!"_ I said trying to wiggle in his arms.

"_About what?"_ He said as the front door shut.

"_Edward is here." _ He made a disgusted face, and laid his head back. I put my hands in back of his head pulling him up forcing him to look at me. I kissed him, but before I could pull away he sucked in my bottom lip, slightly biting on it. His eyes were narrowing in on mine. I pulled back but he bit harder.

"_ow" _I mumbled in his mouth. He let go. With a disgusted look still on his face. I laughed.

"_Did you really have to ruin me day with that nasty tasting word"_Emmett growled at me, I could help but to burst out in a fit of laughter. "_oh you think its funny huh? I'll give you something to laugh at"_

He stared to tickle me, I was still on his lap I flew backward on to the floor with my legs still wrapped around his waste.

"_Kids knock it off"_Esme said hiding her laugh.

"_Emmett, why must you always be making my daughter laugh?"_ We both looked over to see my dad looking at us laughing. Edward stood behind him, Emmett helped me up. Then he got up walking to the kitchen.

"_I think that sort of thing is highly inappropriate dad"_ Edward said watching Emmett walk away.

"_Edward! Not another word about them two."_ My dad said walking over to Esme and giving her a kiss. Edward sat on the couch next to me.

"_What a nasty tasting word"_ I said laughing to myself, getting up following Emmett. I wrapped my arms around Emmett.

"_Hey, I'm ugh going to go to the center OK?"_Emmett said leaning back into me.

"_Can I go? Don't leave me here with him."_ I smiled at him already knowing his perfect answer.

"_Ugh, actually not today baby. I got um stuff I got to do. I'll be back in a few hours"_ He kissed my forehead. That was not the perfect answer. I stood there confused and sort of hurt. "_I'll be back babe" _he called from the front door. I took in a deep breath then walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "_Dad I'm going for a jog"_ I said walking past going up stairs to change.

I was about to change when David's car pulled up.

"_Hey K.O Emmett home?"_ David said jumping out of the car.

"_No, he is at the center."_ I said stretching my legs.

"_The Center?"_ He asked confused. "_The center is closed today tomorrow were getting new mats and crap"_ He said leaning back on his car. I stopped stretching.

"_Did he know that?"_ I asked crossing my arms.

"_Yeah, he told me. Hey look when you see him tell him I stopped by and were all having some drinks if you want to come by"_He got back in his car.

Took my phone out of my protect looking at it for a minute. I went inside and into my room. After him being gone for an hour I texted him.

~_**What are you doing babe?"~**_

_**~lol I know you miss me but I'm at the center right now working out, I'll be home soon. Love you"~**_

So maybe David was wrong. I called the Center. There answer machine clearly stated they were closed. I sat there tapping my foot mad as hell. What the hell was he doing and why was he lying about it. I barely spoke to him when he got home. All I asked him was if he had fun working out. He said it was a tough work out and that he would have to go twice as long tomorrow.

"_Babe whats wrong you have been really quite tonight."_ Emmett asked turning down the game from my TV.

"_Nothing Emmett." _I said with an attitude. He turned the TV completely off.

"_Bella. Are you mad because I didn't take you with me today?"_ He asked trying to scoot closer to me but I stood up.

"_NO" _I moved to the computer.

"_Then why are you mad?"_ he asked with a smirk. I shot him a dirty, look he raised an eyebrow.

"_David stopped by, him and the guys went out for drinks because The Center was CLOSED!" _I yelled before slamming the door the my restroom. Emmett's eyes went wide as soon as I mentioned David's name.

"_babe, open the door please"_Emmett knocked lightly.

"_Are you going to tell me were you were?" _I yelled sitting on my sink.

"_I ugh, babe I was just open the door"_ He was getting annoyed, He had no reason to be annoyed.

"_Just get the fuck out of my room, I can't even look at you right now, I hate liars!"_ I said trying to stay calm, why couldn't he tell me were he really went. Unless he was cheating on me. How could he! I looked in the mirror at myself. I wouldn't be able to deal with a heart brake from Emmett. He is my rock I thought he left so I opened the door. I had a chair right in front of the door. He sat there legs out arms crossed.

"_We are going to talk about this Bella!" _He said looking at me with a serious face, I tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot in to stop me."_Bella let me explain." _I crossed my arms staring at him annoyed. "_Baby, you have ever right to be mad but please don't think I was out doing you wrong."_

He pleaded with me.

"_Were. Where. you!"_ I asked firmly.

"_Can you trust me babe"_ He reached for me hand. I stepped away.

"_why can't you tell me"_ I was trying hard not to brake down and cry.

"_Because I was doing something for you for us. Baby please believe me. I would never do anything to ever hurt you." _I looked at him he looked hurt. Tell me why I started to feel bad for think that.

" _I know Em, I just have been cheated on before, it always starts off with a small lie."_He looked away then back to me. He pulled me in a hug.

"_I know baby I know you have been hurt before. Just trust me it will all be OK." _I herd what he was saying but it didn't set with me. The next day all I could think of was what was he doing, was he with anyone. It drove me crazy. I was sad that our last few days were broken down in to little fights. I was anger that he was keeping something from me. I was sad he was leaving before me, And I was doubtful we were going to make it though this. I was sitting on his bed watching him pack his last few things. He stopped and looked at me. A few tears fell.

"_Baby, please don't cry. I'm coming up to see you this weekend." _He sat next to me, pulling me to him. I let myself drop into his lap.

"_Em, are we going to make it?"_ I asked whipping my tears.

"_Baby, I know these past few days have been rough but believe me it will be like we are never a part."_ he said stoking my hair. I let a few more tears fall before I sucked it up and looked at him.

"_Emmett I'm sorry I love you, I didn't mean to fight with you. I'm just scared."_ HE smiled at me.

"_There is nothing to be afraid of, you are my soon to be wife after all." _I reached up to kiss him. The last kiss until next weekend I thought. No I need to be strong it will all work out, he love's me.

"_Emmett if your going to get there in time you have to get going."_ My dad said by the door. Emmett looked at me.

"_No tears baby!"_ Emmett said with a breath taking smile. He didn't seem bothered at all about him leaving and that worried me.

** Review review review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews, This next chapter is in Em's POV. Are you guys ready for Bella's surprise? I know I am! Anyway Review and let me know your reactions! Lemons!!!! OK so I have been getting a ton of Alerts witch are great but, id like some more reviews..**

**I don't own twilight but Emmett owns my heart! Lol**

I was laying on my bed waiting for Bella to call me. She is supposed to call me once she is in her new dorm room. My new Roommate seemed OK, I think I could get along with him for a year, as long as he doesn't try anything with my Bella. My phone started to ring it was Carslie.

"_**What's up C?"**_ I asked kind of worried why he was calling me.

"_**Bella just called she just pulled in the parking lot"**_ He said excited over the phone. I smiled OK thanks. We hung up. I couldn't wait anymore I called her.

"_**Hello my love?" **_I said as soon as she said hello.

"_**What are you doing?"**_ Bella sounded off, she sounded upset.

"_**I'm thinking of you and how I can't wait to see you. Were are you?"**_

"_**I just got in my new dorm, I guess my new roommate isn't here yet."**_

"_**You must really love me babe"**_

"_**you know I do Emmett. But why would you say it like that?"**_ I could hear the confusion in her voice as well as I could see it.

"_**Because you just got here and the first thing you did was take out our picture. That's true love."**_ She didn't say anything, I watched her slowly turn around.

"_EMMETT!" _ She jumped up and ran to me , jumping in my arms. I caught her hugging her tight. "_What are you doing here Emmett, What about school?"_ she was still screaming and kissing me.

"_I am at school baby!"_I said with a huge grin as she revised what I was saying. "_Your dad pulled some strings and got me transferred here."_ I finished whipping her tears.

"_Really Emmett? Your staying here?"_ She whispered though her tears.

"_Yea, I couldn't be with out you for more then a few hours baby, T hats what I was doing when I lied to you. I'm sorry I would have told you-"_ She cut me off with a kiss. We hugged and kissed for a few more minutes, then she called her dad to thank him. After we unpacked her things, I took her to meet my roommate and show her my dorm.

"_Bells, this is mike."_ I introduced them. _"Mike this is my girl." _They shook hands, Bella looked around.

"_I can't believe you really did this for me Em. I'm so lucky to have you"_ She said sitting on my bed.

"_You really thought I would let your sexy ass walk around campus with a bunch of persevered collage guys, Naw baby you should know me better then that."_ I said pushing her down on my bed bending down to kiss her.

"_I'm ugh going to go get something to eat I'll be back in about an hour"_ Mike said getting up. "_You two have fun"_ He laughed, shutting the door. I jumped up to lock it.

"_What do you think your doing Emmett?"_ Bella said sitting up with her elbows supporting her.

"_Braking in the new bed Bella"_ I said stripping of my shirt, crawling over her to kiss her sweet perfect lips. I moved my hand over her pants and started to rub circles. Bella bucked her hips into my hand moaning into my mouth as we kissed. She reached down and unbuckled her pants then mine.

She bit her bottom lip, it always drives me crazy.

"_Emmett."_ I love hearing her moan my name. I pulled her shirt of placing soft wet kisses from her neck all the way to her chest. I kissed the top of her breast as she reached in back of her to unhook her bra. Once her perfect tits were free I took one in my mouth massaging her nipple with my tong. Bella wrapped her legs around me grinding her hips against my already stiff dick. I crawled further down pulling her pants and pink thong off. I took in the sight of her perfect body. She was massaging her own breast watching me watching her.

"_see anything you like?" _She said in a teasing tone.

"_No, but I love every inch of you"_ I said teasing her back, lowering myself to her silky wet core. I watched her as I lightly liked a circle around her clit. She gasped then pushed her self into me running her fingers in my hair. My dick was so hard it hurt. I slipped two fingers inside Bella as I licked her clit.

"_oh fuck Em..... don't stop.... I'm close fuck Em..oh God"_ She moaned out loudly arching her back, I pushed in to her a little harder sending her over the edge. Her walls clamped down around my fingers, I kept fingering her letting her ride out her orgasm. I moved up to her kissing her letting her taste her sweet juices. She was still breathing hard, but she moved and pushed me down. I had already kicked off my pants and boxers. She hovered over my moving down every now and then placing a gentle kiss. I had my hands behind my head watching her lick her lips. She licked the tip of my length.

"_Fuck Bella" _I groaned out from the sensation of her lips as she slipped her mouth around my cock. Sucking and massaging it with her tong. I was to big for her to take fully in so with what she couldn't fit in her mouth she wrapped her hand around jacking me off. I wanted to fuck her, with as good as it felt having her sucking on me I I had to stop her. I was going to move so she could lay down but she stopped me.

"_Let me take care of you Emmett."_ She purred straddling for me, she was up on her knees pushing me back down. She guided me inside her letting myself slid deep inside her. My hands rested on her hips as she started t rock back and fourth. I watched as her tits bounced in the rhythm that she moved to. She grabbed her own hair panting riding me, God she was fucking sexy.

"_Fuck Emmett, I love the way you feel inside me, I'm so close, Emmett, cum with me" _Bella began to bounce up and down still rocking her hips when she was down.

"_Baby I'm going to cum" I _said holding her hips pushing her down on my dick making her rock back a fourth with forces, I felt her walls wrap around me as I shot deep inside her. Both of us moan, panting out as the waves of ecstasy hit us one after another. Bella fell on top of me. I let us lay there for a minute before slapping her ass.

"_Get dressed babe, I don't want anyone getting a free show."_ She yawned but got up to put her close on. We cleaned up then went to get some dinner.

"_I still can't believe this Emmett, I was thinking you were over me and maybe moved on, I don't know this was the last thing I expected."_ She said popping a fire into her mouth

"_Well believe it we here together, now what classes do you have tomorrow, we can't just fuck around you know. This is both of our senior years."_ Part of Carslie helping me transfer was making sure we both stay on track. This year should flew by, I can't wait to get our life's started together.

This week has gone by so fast, it was finally Saturday, Today we were going to this big ass dorm party, when I saw Bella walk out of her room ready to party I got semi hard on, She wore a short black a strapless dress with black sexy ass heal. She looked amazing. I'm glad I'm here because if I wasn't here with her dressed like that, I don't know, but I'm sure I would end up kill someone or replacing her wardrobe.

"_Baby if you really are trying to get me to kill someone aren't you, you look to dam good for your own good!"_ I said grabbing her by the ass in a hug. She started to laugh along with her new Roommate Angela.

"_Your looking pretty good yourself honey" _ She said kissing my cheek. I brushed myself off.

"_I try, I try"_ I said a little cocky. I love collage life, I love it more with Bella. She is one hell of a party girl. I watched her take shot after shot. I was impressed with my baby, and how popular her she was.

"_BELLA! Hey girl how have you been, I herd about Jessica and Tyler what a couple of assholes. Come take a shot with me." _Some girl said pulling Bella by the arm away from me. Bella looked over at me and winked. I followed them.

"_Girls I want you guys to meet my new man." _She said pulling me though crowed of girls. Hey all stared at me in awe.

"_Dam Bells you always get the fine ass ones."_ One girl said looking me up and down.

"_I know I got game."_ Bella said as I wrapped me arms around her. "_Isn't that right baby?"_ She looked up at me and laughed. I smiled

"_Oh yea baby you got game"_ I kissed her. "_Did you tell them the good news?"_

"_Whats new Bella? Your not pregnant are you?" _One girl spit out grabbing Bella's drink.

"_NO! Were engaged. I'm getting married after graduation._" Bella said standing straight and proud. The girls all awed at her. Asking questions. I was drink my beer when Mike came over.

"_You look like your in hell, wanna chill with me and a few guys?"_ He asked checking out One of Bella's friends.

"_Baby, I'm going to have a drink with mike. I'll be back."_ She just smiled, then nodded her head.

"_Your girl has some hot ass friends hook me up man."_ Mike said handing me another beer.

"_Fuck I'll hook you up with anyone you want as long as you help me keep guys away from My girl, Do you see how many guys are looking at her?"_ I asked looking around getting jealous. 

"_Yea she is fucking hot, I got you man I know how you feel. You watch my back I'll watch yours"_ He put out his hand for me to shack. I looked at him for a minute.

"_Alright, we are roommates after all." _We looked back over to the girls. Bella was laughing she saw me looking at her. She blew me a kiss.

"_Now her friend in the pink thing that is showing her boy shorts, tell her I said what's up!"_ Mike was already drunk I could tell because he was slurring his words. I was kicking it with mike and his friends just bullshiting watching them all attempting to hit on girls, They were all shit faced.

"_Dam daddy your fine let's go back to my room." _She blond drunk bimbo throw her self at me. I pushed her off but she came at me again. I looked at her confused as her head snapped back. I looked up and Bella had her by the hair.

"_You dumb bitch, don't you know what no means?"_ She let her look at me. "_That guy right there that hot ass guy with trust me when I say big dick is mine so stay the hell away" _ She pushed her but the girl got up. I knew if that bitch touched Bella, Bella would kill her. So I grabbed Bella pulled her to me . Mike pushed back the other girl. Bella's friends all pushed her back. Bella was fucking trashed.

"_I don't want to but ill kill a bitch."_ She said slurring and with low eye lids. I smiled at her.

"_I know baby. Lets get out of here."_ I guided her out. She wasn't a bad drunk but I think she might be an angry one. We walked outside, Bella pulled her heals off so she would walk better. She Leaned on me and laughed.

"_Dam I'm faded."_ She said laughing.

"_Yes you are baby. You should go lay down and ill be back in the morning with brakefast."_ I put my jacket over her as we kept walking.

"_NO. You better not go back to that party with out me Emmett."_ She said looking at me with panick.

'_Babe I'm not going back over there. I'm going to bed."_ she stopped in front of me.

"_Emmett don't go over there"_ She said begging me. Like she didn't hear me just say I wasn't going.

"_Baby I'm going to bed after I make sure you go to bed and are safe." _She throw her arms around me.

"_Aw you care about me! Babe I love you."_ She said hugging me. Man was I confused right now. We started walking again. She suddenly stopped in front of her building and spun around. I caught her in time before she hit the grown, she pucked in the bushes. I rubbed her back until she was done. Her head feel back on my shoulder as she started to fall asleep.

"_Babe, Come on we still have to go inside."_ I said trying not to laugh.

"_You can go inside of me still"_ She mumbbled out.

"_What?"_ I had to laugh. Finally I picked her up and carried her inside. When we got to her room Angela was already in there.

"_Hey she is fucked up."_ I said laying her on her bed, as Angela put a blanket on her. _"She throw up outside, do you have a trash can?" _ I asked moving her hair out of her face and taking the rubberband she had on her wrist tieing her hair back for her so she wouldn't throw up in it.

"_Yea her she can use this."_ Angela handed me a small trash can. "_Her give her this water."_

Bella slightly opened her eyes.

"_Emmett, do you still wanna marry me even tho I throw up."_ She groaned out. I smiled down at her.

"_Yes baby, I'll want to marry you even if you throw up on me. I love you for everything you are." _Bella jumped up.

"_Oh my God I throw up on you."_She said sounding like she wanted to cry.

"_No baby, lay down."_ She flopped back on the bed instantly passing out. Both Angela and I laughed.

"_Don't worry Emmett, I'll take care of her." _I guess she could tell I wasn't really wanting to leave her like this but I had to.

"_If anything have her call me on my cell. I'll be in my dorm." _I went back to her. Bending down giving her a fat kiss. She really is a funny drunk. I wish I video taped her. I went straight to my room. Sending Bella a quick text before I passed out.

~_**I know I love you because I kissed you even after you throw up lol. Call me when you wake up baby I love you deeply!~**_

**An**

**So the next part of this story is not going to have a lot of Em/B its Edward POV. But there will be drama!!! hope you liked the surprise aw Em is so thought full, I wish I had a boyfriend who cares that much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note – I'm sorry it has token my so long to review but I have been out of town. So I'll keep this short! Leave a review! **

**I don't own any characters. **

**Bella's POV**

"_Em?"_ I groaned out with my eyes closed forgetting I was back in school. My head was pounding, I didn't even remember how I got to my room..

"_Your boyfriend is so sweet."_ I opened an eye to see Angela my roommate looking over at me from her bed reading a book. She got up and handed me my phone, witch had a text from Emmett.

~~_**I know I love you because I kissed you even after you throw up lol. Call me when you wake up baby I love you deeply!~ **_ I was so embarrassed, I smacked my head, falling back on to my bed.

"_I throw up last night in front of him! Oh god, Was I bad Angela?"_ She started to laugh and tossed her phone at me.

"_This was after he left."_ There was a video on it of me talking to her. I stumbled next to her I couldn't even understand what I was saying to her but I was talking about sex with Emmett, because I said something along the lines of

"_Oh my God Angela he gives me the best organisms ever, God I love him!"_ I started to laugh at my self. I haven't been that fucked up in awhile, I grabbed my phone and called Emmett.

"_**Good Morning lovely how are you feeling today?"**_Emmett asked way to cheerful

"_**I'm OK babe, how are you?" **_

"_**Oh I'm great just picking us up some coffee before I head over to your dorm, is Angela still there?"**_

"_**Yeah, Em she totally recorded me last night after you left, I kept telling her good at sex we are!"**_ Emmett's booming laugh echoed though the phone.

" _**I wish I had recorded your ass ma, you are so funny. You say the randomness things when your faded."**_

"_**Yea about that hmm what exactly happened last night? I don't remember anything after introducing you to the girls."**_

"_**Well long story short you kick some girls ass for talking to me witch was fucking hot, then on the way to your dorm you freaked out all cute cause you thought I was going back to the party, then you throw up out of no were and you said a lot of cute funny things and I though you were asleep when I left but I guess not, Tell your roommate id like to see that video."**_ Emmett was clearly amused by the situation. I laughed it off even though I was really embarrassed.

"_**Babe I'm going to shower I'll see you when you get here."**_

"_**Yeah OK baby, I miss you alcky see you soon." **_ I grabbed some close laughing to myself as little flash backs of the night came back to me.

"Angie_ I'm going to go take a shower, Emmett should be here in a few. Oh he wants to see that video too."_ I said grabbing my towel.

"_I was planning on showing him it. Have fun."_ She laughed as I walked out. I felt like crap, My head was pounding, my stomach hurt. When i was done showering I was brushing my hair when I herd a voice I never wanted to hear again, So many things I wanted to say floated in my head as I bit my lip and prayed she didn't see me.

"_Dude so like Tyler and I were fucking last night right, And I just couldn't get his friends face out of my mind. He was so hot and totally wanted me, I think I should just fuck him and get it over with already. I'm dying to know if he has a big dick or not."_ All I could think of while she talked was SLUT SLUT SLUT what a fucking slut. She wasn't my problem and Tyler deserved everything he got.

"_Oh wow I didn't think you were going to come back this semester"_ Jessica said in an icy tone directed at me. I looked at her from the mirror with a fake smile.

" _Really? Did you think you and Tyler affected me that much? Besides did you know your boyfriend tried to get me back this summer but ended up getting his ass handed to him?"_ Her mouth slightly feel open as I smirked and walked away.

"_Are you going to let her talk to you like that?"_ Some girl egged her on. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"_What do you mean Tyler tried to get you back, He can't stand your ass! He says you were the worst lay ever"_ she called out to me. I smirked, looking at her from over my shoulder. Emmett was about to knock on my room door when he seen me.

"_Hey beautiful!!!"_ Emmett called out walking up to me, when he saw Jessica his eyes narrowed looking passed me. When I reached him he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "_She bugging you?" _he asked with a tense voice.

"_No baby"_ I slightly asked as he walked with me in the room with his arms still around me.

"_You smell good Bella,you taste better too"_ He said playfully as he kissed me with a wide grin.

We spent the day with Angie and her boyfriend Eric. We went to the movies and mall then finished off with dinner. It was a good day, I could tell Angie and I were going to be great friends.

"_you and Emmett are a cute couple, it's cute to watch because he adores you so much."_ Angie said laying on her bed. I sat next to her.

"_Yeah I know he loves me, Eric is a sweet guy too. How long have you been together?"_ I asked getting in bed I have early classes tomorrow.

"_Three years, how bout you guys?" _

"_about four months, but I already know he is the one for me. I can feel it you know."_ I said texting Emmett good night.

"_well you guys seem to be very in love, he is really protective over you to, It's sweet"_ Angie finished with a yawn. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking of what kind of wedding I want to have. Were going to have a summer wedding so I wanted it to be out doors, I couldn't wait.

The weeks went by slow, I was swamped with classes and homework, Emmett had classes, training, and he got a job as a personal trainer so we didn't get to see each other everyday. But we were always texting and calling when ever we get a chance. This weekend we both had off so we were driving down to my dad's, Emmett has a match with some guy that his Trainer set up and I wanted to get started with wedding ideas with my wedding planner aka Alice. I was amazed at how much I loved Emmett, everyday that went by I fell harder and harder for him.

"_So when are you coming back?"_ Angie asked as she made her bed, I was waiting for Emmett to come get me so we can leave.

"_I think Sunday night or Monday morning" _I said looking at my phone of the picture we took at the yard house the other night. We were living life up and enjoying each other I have never been so happy and content with my life as I have been with Emmett.

"_OK well I think Eric is going to sneak over and stay the night so If you guys come home early can you call?"_ Angie asked shyly I was laughing and about to speak when we were startled by Emmett's voice.

"_BABE! Lets get going mom is going to make us dinner! You know I miss moms cooking"_ Emmett said attacking me with kisses and grabbing my bags. I giggled and stood up.

"_Angie have fun I'll call you."_ We hugged Emmett patted her shoulder.

The drive up was fun we played stupid car games I fell asleep for awhile I woke up to my dad opening my door whispering to Emmett. Dad grabbed me giving me the biggest hug he has ever gave me.

"_Daddy I missed you!_ I practically yelled in his ear hugging him back.

"_I know princess I miss you to, How was the drive?"_ He didn't want to let go of me, I just embraced it. It was good to be home.

"_Carslie let her breathe honey."_ Esme said amused, but Emmett wrapped his arms around her hugging her as tight as dad hugged me. My dad finally let me go and looked me over.

"_So how is everything down there? I know we talk but how has it been really?"_ He asked as we walked inside.

"_Dad it's prefect , especially since Emmett is there, he really keeps me motivated."_ Dad had an arm around me. As soon as we walked in I was instantly home sick. I never really thought about it because I was so busy with school, and Emmett I didn't have time to miss being home.

"_Mom were is the food I'm starving, I didn't want to stop for food."_ I herd Emmett Ask his mom. Truth is I was starving to.

"_Babe I'm going to take everything up stairs, will you call my sister and asked her were her pixy ass is at?" _Emmett said giving me a kiss on the cheek as he passed by. I reached for my phone but Alice and Jasper walked in./ She hugged me and handed me a thick book.

"_What's this?" _ I asked looking at the book confused.

"_It's wedding Ideas, We have a lot to go over, Were is my over grown brother at?"_ She said pulling my arm into the living room. I started to look throw the book, There were a bunch of locations, cakes, dress styles, flowers, color options, She had everything in this book, but nothing I wanted for my wedding. How could I tell her that, she was so excited that I asked her to help me but this just isn't how I thought I would plan it.

"_So is everyone coming tomorrow to watch me kick so ass, I herd this guy sucks!"_ Emmett bellowed out as he sat next to me taking Alice's wedding book from me. Every one had agreed to go to his fight, I was nervous about it. This guy is from long beach. He had called Joe, Emmett's trainer a few weeks ago asking for set up something with him and Emmett. He flipped throw the pages of the wedding book. "_Ali cat I can tell you right now Bella isn't into this type of stuff, nice try though."_ He tossed the book over at her.

"_How would you know you haven't even asked her." _She sounded offended.

"_I like some of the stuff."_ I said elbowing Emmett.

"_Babe you already told me how you wanted our wedding to be and there is nothing in there that matches your idea."_ He was looking down at me with disapproving eyes.

"_Well maybe if Bella would call me and let me know what she wants then we can work it out, Besides those ideas really are things I liked."_ Alice looked down a little upset.

"_I know we really should start to plan it, I was just really busy with stuff, but Winter brake is coming up soon so we will have a lot of time then." _ I felt bad for hurting her feelings, I hope she didn't take it to serious.

Esme called us for dinner, She made Emmett's favorite ribs and mashed potatoes. I have to admit she knew how to cook. Dinner was spent catching up and talking about Alice and Jasper getting new jobs. Dad told me that Edward and Rose lived together. He warned us that he was stopping by later to pick up somethings, but assured Emmett no problems would come up. After dinner Daddy went to his study to do some paper work and Esme cleaned the kitchen. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I were in the living room just hanging out.

"_You guys should have seen Bella a couple weeks ago, She was so trashed at this party we went to, It was fucking hilarious."_ Emmett said though his laugh as he remembered that night. I smacked his arm feeling my face turn red .

"_Yeah, I can picture you being a funny drunk!"_ Jasper said to me smiling.

"_Oh she fucking is! Huh baby!"_ Emmett said patting my leg laughing.

"_I wasn't that funny Emmett!"_ I moved to sit on his lap.

"_Don't be embarrassed Bella, We have all been there."_ Alice was holding in her laugh. Emmett tickled my side, Repeating somethings I said that night laughing, When He herd a song that was playing and jumped up.

"_Jazz put it back man!"_ Emmett said looking at the TV, then over to me with a wide grin. "_I always think of you when I hear this song"_ I smiled at him and looked at the TV. Alice looked at us in awe. What happened next surprised us all.

**Author's note- I know I said this chapter was in Edward POV but Emmett made me tell this chapter, He said Edward POV needed to be worked up to. OK so next Chapter is Edward. Don't forget to leave a review!!! Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note- I know it has taken me for ever to update please forgive me. My computer was acting up and I had to take it in. Anyway here is Edward's POV hope you like it. **

**Review review!!!!!! thank you!**

**Edward's POV**

"_**Dam it Rose don't you ever get enough of shopping?"**_ I had just took her shopping a few days ago and she already was complaining she didn't have any clothes.

"_**Baby, you know I just like to look good for you, Were are you anyway I though you were coming home after work?"**_ I hated that she had me wrapped around her perfect fucking Finger,

"_**I'm stopping at my dad's for a minute to get some books, I'll be home soon. I love you and will talk about shopping when i get home"**_ I hung up on her as I pulled up to my dad's noticing Emmett's Jeep in the front. I fucking hated this guy for so many dam reason' s it made me want to puke just hearing his name. Every since he has been in the picture he has turned my sister against me, Manipulated my father into thinking he is a good guy, and he turned my innocent sister into a fucking slut. He has her really believe he loves her, He doesn't love her, I could tell. Plus he is Rose's Ex boyfriend, She told me the whole story about him beating her and making her lose their baby. Why was I the only one to see him for what he was, It's sickening really.

I walked in the house wondering why my dad didn't tell me they were here. I could here Bella laughing and Emmett's loud ass talking about how drunk she was one night. I shook my head and went up stairs to my dad's study.

"_Edward, the books are on the couch, How are you son?"_ He got up patting me on the shoulder.

"_I'm good pops, You didn't tell me Bella was here."_ I was really annoyed that he didn't tell me my sister was coming home. He knows how much she means to me, even if we weren't talking.

"_Edward I don't want any problems, I want you to leave her alone."_ He said following me as I walked down the stairs.

"_I'm not dad, I just want to say hi to my sister."_ Did he really think he would keep my sister away from me. I bet Emmett had something to do with it. She doesn't even answer my phone calls, or E-mails. I was the only one with my head on right in this family anymore. The McCarthy family has flipped this house upside down and out of order. I stopped walking when I reached the living room, The TV had some music video on, my dad laughed standing behind me taking in the sight.

"_Now who's right there every time you cry, go to sleep and wake up on your side endless love. I'll always provide, they hating on us and you should no why but who been loving you lately who willing to go half on the payments who's trying to flag down ship they just trying to get the love you give but baby tell me what they know about my love tell me what they know about my love, tell me what they know about my love, tell my what they know about my love........ " _I stood there rolling my eyes as Emmett was singing and dancing with my little sister, but when I really looked, when I really watched him, I saw it, He really did care for her. I thought he would be groping her, and over all just sexual, but he was looking her in the eyes, holding her hands not caring how stupid he looked. Then Bella sang back to him along with the song, Her eyes told it all, She admired him, looked up to him, was safe with him, she was herself with him. God I hated him. How could she really fall in love with a loser.

"_So they don't understand why I'll never leave you, explain my love I don't need to, got every body way up in our business living with each other way up on there wish list they see me reaching every time you call me baby they on my back like a shirt get off me baby they don't have my love, let them wonder why your here to stay and there going bye bye Who's the one calling you baby who the one in love with your ass like crazy" _She stopped singing and laughed as Emmett dipped her to kiss her. His eyes never left hers. Her smile was so familiar, a smile I haven't seen since we were kids. I used to be able to make her smile like that, I was her older brother,I'm supposed to be here protector. As I watched them I felt slightly jealousy of the two. Rose would never do something like that with me just because. All she ever wanted to do was spend money. Her eyes didn't tell the story my sister's did as she looked at the man she loved. Rose's eye were always hard and annoyed, but I loved her anyway.

"_You guys are just too cute!"_ Emmett's sister voice broke my train of thought. Bella was giggling As Emmett whispered something in her ear. He spun her around, that's when she saw me but she just looked away. I wish life was as carefree as they portray it, one day there going to wake up, broken and miserable and all for what? True love! Ha yeah right, love never last. Once they fall though ill win her back and help her get her life together again.

"_I got to get going dad, Rose is waiting for me."_ I said walking away from him he didn't even notice, He was already laughing with the rest of them. He wasn't even my dad anymore, he was almost as carefree as the rest. I hated how much of an outsider I felt when I was around them. At least Rose loved me she was hard to read but I know she loved me because she always had dinner ready when I got home. Besides, I know why she loves shopping, she liked to look good for me So I didn't mind that much.

"_Honey I'm home" _I called out setting my things down. She came down stairs with a graceful walk.

"_Hi, Edward! I missed you today. Dinner just needs to be warmed up in the oven, I'm going to meet up with some friends for a few hours OK?"_ I was disappointed hearing she was going to leave.

"_Rose I have had a long day, Don't you think you could just hang out with me at home today?"_ I asked watching as she put my food in the oven. She laughed out loud.

"_Oh Edward your so funny sometimes, I can't be home all the time. But don't worry I'm only going with the girls, Id ask you to come but it's girls night but I'll see you in the morning!"_ She peaked my cheek and walked away. I grabbed her arm and brought her to me kissing her neck. Trying to be what I though was romantic.

"_Come on baby stay with me, well go rent a movie and get some desert." _ I purred softly in her ear but she pulled away.

"_Edward there expecting me I have to go."_ She left in a hurry, leaving me behind feeling even more lonely then I had before. I grabbed my food and went in the kitchen, this had to be the saddest moment of my life. Sitting alone eating in silence, wishing I could have been laughing with my family or spending time with the woman I was supposed to be in love with. But no everyone is off enjoying life, with friends and family while I'm stuck wondering wereI went wrong with my social life, how did I end up so alone. Yet another thing I have to blame Emmett for, I was content with my life until I saw all the smiles he has brought to my father and Isabella. My dad looked so happy watching them dancing around, giggling. He had a heartfelt look on his face when he saw Emmett dip Bella placing a small kiss on her lips. I'm here sitting alone, feeling sorry for myself but I know that one day the shit will hit the fan and I will have to be the one to glue everything back together for them, I'll be the one to bring them back to reality. I'll be the hero someday. That thought made me feel better, less pathetic.

I tried to wait up for Rose but by one am I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I let myself fall asleep. I woke up at 3:30 to her turning the shower on, I needed to take a piss so I walked in. She jumped when she saw me.

"_Edward honey you scared me!"_ Rose stepped in the shower.

"_Sorry dear, but why are you taking a shower right now?"_ I asked leaning back on the counter.

"_Oh I spilled my drink and I didn't want to smell like alcohol"_ She said rinsing her self off. I shrugged and went back to bed not bothering to wait for her.

I woke up early the next day deciding to go to my dads. I called him and told him we would be joining them for Breakfast. He was fine with it but made sure to warn me to keep Rose quite and not to cause problems for his little princess. Most Saturday morning were spent at my dads having breakfast with him and Esme, So I didn't feel the need to tell rose the my sister and her ex boyfriend would be joining us. I'm sure out of respect for my father she will keep quite.

When we pulled up to the house Rose sat up when she saw Emmett's Jeep.

"_Look whatever happens just keep your mouth shut, Don't start shit in front of my Dad." _I took her hand, placing a kiss on it. She didn't say anything. We really needed to make this work, I hate how much of an outcast I feel around my own dam family. As soon as we opened the door, We were hit with a roar of laughter. I took a deep breath to suppress the rage that this new family has installed in me. Everyone was in the kitchen as Esme, Bella, and Alice cooked. The guys were all in the living room, except Emmett he was getting his hand smacked by Bella for reaching for a bacon. Rose and I entered the Living room.

"_Hello father, Jasper!"_ I nodded at Alice's boyfriend, I had no reason to hate him, he was an innocent by stander.

"_Good morning son, Hello Rose"_ Dad said back to us. Jasper smiled at us.

"_Why don't you go in the kitchen with the girls dear."_ I urged her to go forgetting how awkward it would be for her. The selfishness of me came out, I just wanted to spend normal time with the family. Both rooms grow quite. Emmett came and sat down clearing his throat. So today was the day I was going to have to try to make a peace offering, I needed a game plan on winning them back.

"_Em, what time is your match at?" _Jasper was the first to speak.

"_I have to be there at one but the match is at six. Your coming right?"_ Emmett answered but was looking at his phone smiling, then over to the kitchen at my sister. "_Fucking Bella"_ He said under his breath. I wanted to know what they were texting each other. Then again if she didn't say it out loud it was probably sexual and I didn't want to know.

"_yeah were going with Bella, Carslie are you going?"_ Jasper tried to keep the conversation going.

"_Were all going, yes. Dose that make you more nerves Emmett?"_ My dad asked smiling over at Emmett.

"_FUCK NO! You kidding I love it."_ Emmett's cockiness made my skin crawl, again I pushed down the rage, I needed to try to get along with him for Bella's sake.

"_Were is your match at?"_ I asked finally joining in the conversation. Worry, confusion, and shook were the three expression I got back.

"_It's ugh at the champion gym off 5__th__ and Hendricks st."_ Emmett looked at me unsure, with narrowed eyes. I swallowed my pride.

"_I know were that is at, mind if I go?"_ I was kicking myself on the inside, but I saw my father smile out the corner of my eye. The goal was to become part of this family once again, to keep my family close but to bring my enemy closer.

"_It's a free country."_ Was all Emmett said before standing up, stretching then walking back to the kitchen. It's a start, not a great one but a start.

"_Come and eat boys"_ Alice called to us. Breakfast was hard. I tried to talk to everyone but only got back small answers. The only ones who really had a conversation with me was Esme, and my father. Rose didn't say a word, but she kept eying Emmett. I know she felt awkward with him around, and I love her even more for putting up with this, I'll take her shopping today for her good behavior.

"_Baby stop I can't you know I need to save my strength for my match, I love you but you know it will knock me on my ass" _I herd Emmett's voice as I left dads study. He was laughing looking down at Bella with her arms wrapped around his neck. She smirked, but then quickly pouted.

"_But Em I need to, I'll die if I don't right now." _I rolled my eyes as I passed by thinking to myself, They would really disrespect my father like that. He turned her into a sex crazed hoe bag. God there was a lot of work I need to do to fix this mess. Rose was sitting awkwardly on the couch next to Esme, as soon as she seen me her face was filled with relief.

"_Come on Love lets go, we have some shopping to do" _She Stood up saying goodbye to everyone. The only one who didn't say a word to either Rose or me was Isabella. It really bothers me that my own sister wont even look at me. Actually I understand some, it was a dick move with Tyler. If I would have known what a dick he was I would have never brought him, I thought Bella was using Emmett to get over Tyler but I can see now she really is in love with him. I still don't approve of it but after what I have seen yesterday and today I know they really do have feelings for each other, in other words I'm fucked! All this shit is giving me a head ache. I know Bella's heart will be broken but I, her older brother will be there to help her through it, I'll get my best friend back. If it wasn't for Emmett I think rose and Bella would have been great friends. The hard part has begun, I will have to slowly get on there good side.

_**A/n The Song in the chapter was MY LOVE Mariha Carey and The Game. I just thought I words fit with there situation. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hope you guys love this chapter! BY THE WAY!!!!! **congratulations to my faithful reviewer LINDSAY1981 WHO GOT ENGAGED TONIGHT!!!!!!!**

Emmett's POV

As son as Carslie announced Edward and Rose were coming for Breakfast I got a knot in my stomach. I didn't want to have to beat the shit out of him, but let him open his dam mouth and I will. I watched his every move around my Bella making sure he didn't up set her in any way. Edward sat with us guys in the living room sending Rose to help with cooking. I couldn't help but to laugh when I got a text from Bella.

~_**Really Em? You dated this train wreck... How does it feel to up grade?~ Bella**_ Looking back to the kitchen looking for a glimpse of Bella I said under my breath.

"_Fucking Bella"_

_**~Lol your funny baby, I don't know what I was thinking being with her. Love you!~Em**_ Jasper and Carslie started to talk about my fight today. I was pumped for it, This could be the one that gets my name out there. I couldn't lose with having my lucky charm there.

"_Were is your match at?"_ we all looked over at Edward in our own weird ways. Like he gave a shit about my match or anything for that matter. I wasn't sure why he was asking but I answered him anyway. Mostly for Carslie piece of mind.

"_It's ugh at the champion gym off 5th and Hendricks st."_ I answered slowly taking in his expression carefully.

"_I know were that is at, mind if I go?"_ I was shocked, I didn't know how to even answer him. Could I be a dick and say no or should I not care. Either way I was already kicking my self for this, I had a feeling I was going to regret it. I was about to tell him no when I saw an approving smile on Carslie face, Shit, Now I have to say yes.

"_It's a free country." _I said getting up stretching, trying to get out of there before I really got my self in to deep. Thank god Alice called everyone to come in and eat. I winked at Bella when I walked in she put a plate down for me smiling. I saw Rose watching us so I decided to give her a show. I pulled Bella to my lap Giving her a sexy kiss. I would have held her there if my mom hadn't cleared her throat. It was sort of awkward. Edward was being a fake ass fag and tried to talk to everyone. Bella barley even ate, I held her hand throw most of breakfast. I could feel the hate she had for Rose rolling off her. What made things worst was we kept catching Rose looking at us. It was bugging me as much as it was bugging Bella.

After breakfast Bella and I took the first chance we could to be alone we got. We were laying on her bed I held her hand in mine looking over at her wondering what she was thinking.

"_Did you really invite Edward today?"_ She finally said snuggling up to my chest.

"_I kind of had to babe, It's no big deal let him sit there like a ass, David and Joey will be there anyway so I'm not worried about him."_ My arms tightened around her.

"_The guys are going to be there?" _She asked sounding excited to see the guys.

"_We all always go to each others matches."_ I tickled her side. She laughed rolling over on top of me.

"_Well we have a few hours to kill and I'm bored, lets play the Wii!"_ Bella said jumping up with excitement. She loved playing Wii with me because she can kick my ass on a few oh the games.

"_No lets just watch a movie or something!"_ I said knowing she would kick my ass, I needed to be ready for later.

"_No em, come on lets play. Please?"_ She kissed my neck the way I like it.

"_Baby stop I can't you know I need to save my strength for my match, I love you but you know it will knock me on my ass"_ She was already making me weak with her kisses.

"_But Em I need to, I'll die if I don't right now." _I laughed at her attempt to pout.

"_I'll play with you after my match baby OK?"_ I laughed at my self for the double meaning.

A few hours later I was ready to get going. Bella gave me a good luck kiss, Fucking shit what a kiss. If her dad wasn't standing there I might have thrown her ass in my Jeep and fucked the shit out of her. I swear that girl is going to kill me one day, yep I'm going to drop dead of a heart attack or some weird shit. I had a good feeling about today.

"_What's up fag?"_ I herd Joey call from behind me, My trainer and I were talking technique

"_Queer!"_ I said back laughing.

"_Were is K.O at? You guys suck, I mean really you two should just go to school out here." _ I wish we could go to school out here, only because we would be able to live together in the house.

"_She should be here soon homo, I need to go get ready. Hey do me a favor yeah?"_ I knew I didn't have to ask but I just needed peace of mind.

"_What's up man?" _ Joey asked with a raised eye brow.

"_Edward, Bella's brother is probably going to be here can you keep an eye on K.O for me?"_ Joey laughed and shook his head.

"_Fucker, We always look out for baby girl do you even have to ask? Go get ready dumb ass!"_ He turned and walked away. I jumped in the shower to cool off and just to clear my head, I wanted to win more then ever, This was Bella first time watching me really fight so I had to make myself look good. I closed my eyes letting the water fall over me when I felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around me. I froze then smiled.

"_What do you think your doing you little vixen?" _ I said I'm my sexy voice. She didn't say anything she grabbed my semi-hard cock in her hand slowly moving her hand over it playing with the head. I wonder if sex before a match could fuck me up, but with how good it felt I really didn't care if it did.

"_You miss me that much baby?"_ Feeling her place soft kisses on my back.

"_The question is how much do you miss me?"_ My eyes went wide with shock, spinning around I pushed her off me.

" _Get off me you fucking dirty trap!"_ I covered my self with my hands looking for my towel.

"_I see you looking at me you know you miss this"_ She pointed to her naked body. I know this sounds like a scared little boy but I covered my eyes.

"_ROSALIE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET OUT!!!"_ I yelled at her from the top of my lungs. She stepped closer to me.

"_No, fuck me Emmett, I know you want to. Look your still hard!"_ I pushed passed her grabbing a towel.

"_Get the fuck out of here!"_ I didn't know what to say or do. Shit Bella is probably out there already, I have to tell her or do I? Fuck she will go on a dam killing spree Shit!

"_Emmett fuck me or I swear ill go out there and tell her you did it anyway!" _I started to panic, If she was doing this to brake us up and if it worked I swear to god I'm going to kill her. I stood there in my towel staring at her not knowing what to say when David walked in.

"_Em, you ready man. This kid doesn't look.......What the fuck Emmett?"_ He looked at me in disbelief, then a twisted disgusted looked swept across.

"_It's not what it looks like David!"_ I tried to convince him.

"_Shut up Em, it is what it looks like, he wont say anything to your 'True Love' Bella."_ She grabbed her clothes smirking.

"_Dave really I swear she snuk up on me, I didn't do shit!" _David knew me back when I was with Rose, He knows how heart broken I was over her. It didn't help how I use to say if I ever got the chance I would be with her again. He looked at me torn.

"_There waiting for you to weigh in."_ I could tell he didn't believe me, shit after all the shit he knows, I wouldn't believe me either.

I was standing in the ring, the ref was saying the rules. I spotted Bella, She had on lite skinny jeans with a shirt that made me smile. It said Team Emmett on it wit a picture of us play fighting. Alice, Jasper, My mom and Carslie had one on. David sat next to her with Joey on the other side. I looked for Edward he wasn't there but I didn't really get to look considering the fight had begun. I couldn't focus for shit. I was stressing out and involuntary kept looking up at Bella. That's when I got the first blow to the face. It knocked me backwards. I shook it off tried to focus. I was doing good for a minute until I saw Rose walk over to Bella and say something to her. Bella looked at me walking away. Next thing I knew I was getting hit left and right.. All I could think was how I couldn't lose her. The fast blur of punches and kicks were numb to me. I felt nothing I was stuck on dumb all I could feel was my heart brake when I saw her walk away. I hadn't even noticed I was on the floor knocked out. The taste of blood over whelmed my mouth. When my eyes finally opened I was thankful the first person I saw was Bella.

"_Em, Em are you OK, Oh my god what happened. Someone help him!"_ She was frantic people were all around me but all I could see was her .I could feel hands on me but all I cared about was seeing her face how fucking thankful I was to see her face. The words just started dripping out of my mouth like a dog drowning over some food.

"_Baby I swear to god I didn't do it, I love you too much, I swear she came up behind me Please forgive me! "_ I blurted out, Bella felt my head.

"_Em, what are you talking about?"_ She asked completely clueless. I sat up holding her hand.

"_Rose, she came in naked when I was in the shower, She grabbed my dick I swear I thought it was you! She said if I didn't fuck her she would say I did but if I did fuck her she wouldn't say shit and I didn't I swear Bella please Don't leave me."_ I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying. My head was still spinning everything was blurry. I focused my eyes, wiping the blood from them when I looked for her, Bella was gone.

"_FUCK!"_ I yelled out in anger, when I herd a group of people.

"_Of shit!"_

_Dammmmmm" _

"_GET HER K.O" _

"_Fuck her up!" _

"_That bitch is mad!"_

Everyone had disappeared from around me. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Joe helped me up I looked out of my good eye throw the crowed. Bella was tearing Rose to pieces. She was yelling. I couldn't figure out why no one was stopping them, until I realized Bella had pushed Rose in to the offices that were all glass. She must have locked the door. I ran over there pushing people out of the way but Edward got there before me braking the glass with his elbow. David, Joey Carslie and Edward all had to pull Bella off of her. Carslie had Bella wrapped in his arms holding her so she wouldn't go at that cunt again. No one helped Rose walk out. I started to walk to Bella trying to stay calm and to not be nerves, after all I really didn't do anything. Rose pasted Bella, but not before Bella kicked her leg up hitting her right in the chest. I half smiled knowing I taught her that.

"_That's for Edward you stupid slut, he loved you!"_ She yelled at her as some people helped her up and outside. Bella walked up to me with hard eyes, I knew she was mad. I was trying to think of what to say to make her forgive me, believe me shit I didn't know what was really going on my head was spinning so fast. She slapped me right across the face.

"_How dare you Emmett! After everything we have been throw you really thought I wouldn't believe you, you let your self get fucked up because you were worried! Didn't you?"_ I stumbled back a little nodding my head at her. She throw one arm around my neck pulling her self up to my height locking her lips with mine. I held on to her as the blood rushed thought my body, I don't know if she realized it but I was really wobbly. She took the breath right out of me. Next thing I remember was an explosion of emotions, No one and I mean No one has every really stuck with me like her. She hasn't doubted me not once since we have meet, and here I was the one who called her weak in the begging. I knew I loved her, I know I can trust her but I didn't know until now that I was made to be with her, She was made to be with me. Being in love is something completely different from finding your soul mate, the one person in the entire world that was made for you. I couldn't believe it. I felt calm and at peace with everything, there was no pain everyone was quite all there was was us and love, conditional love. Our kiss seemed to last forever when I finally pulled back and opened my eyes there was a bright light over me and I was in a bed. I jerked up but winced in pain.

"_Hey man slow down take it easy!"_ Edwards voice filled the room he sounded concerned. I looked up at him not seeing anyone but him.

"_Your here to finish the job aren't you?"_ I asked feeling high off of whatever drug they gave me. He slightly laughed and rubbed his neck.

"_No, I'm looking out for you until Bella gets back, You mom made her go home and change." _I looked at him confused he smiled again. "_I'm not going to kill you, actually I'm glad were alone, Look I want to say sorry, These past few days I have been really looking at you guys and I know you really love her as much as she loves you, I'm sorry about that bitch Rose to. You don't have to forgive me either, I wouldn't" _I must have died and this was hell.

"_I don't forgive you but we can move on from it, Stay out of mine and Bella's relationship" _I said to all three of him.

"_Well look who is finally up! It's been along couple of days son, how do you feel?"_ I looked at him trying to focus on one of him.

"_What happened?"_ I asked giving up and laying back down.

"_Well medical as a doctor I would have to say it was the fact that you had a concussion, and two ribs broken. But as a father who witnessed it happen, Id say Bella took your breath away with the kiss she gave you, I guess you could say she took your breath away and knocked you off your feet."_ As if on cue Bella hurried in the room, What was weird was here was one one of her. She jumped on the bed crushing my ribs hugging me kissing me. The pain was overwhelming but I didn't care id take all the pain in the world if it meant being able to hold her forever.

**AN.... **

**So what did you think of Edward in this chapter? And Emmett's response? I need to know what you thought so I can pick the direction I'm going in. **

**How about they decided to get there own apartment for the rest of the year Edward buys them furniture as a peace offering?**

**Then do you guys want Bella and Emmett to forgive him?? **

**or**

**Should we skip a little forward to the wedding? Maybe a little while after the wedding?**

**Also**

**What if Rose really dose end up pregnant bye Edward and now there stuck with her! Hahaha **

**I could go on forever with how the story could end so make you opinion count!!! REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

If Emmett wasn't in the hospital I would be kicking his ass. How could he think I would think he cheated on me. I trusted that man with my life. I know for a fact he would never cheat on me and if he ever did it would not be with that dumb bitch.

I have refused to go home, everyone assured me, Emmett would be fine. He was in and out of it thanks to the pain med Daddy has given him. He has a concussion and two broken ribs. He let that guy beat his ass because he was freaked out over Rose. I was stained with Emmett's blood on my shirt. I sat there as patient as I could waiting for my other half to wake up.

"_Bella?"_ I heard Edward say low from the door. My head slowly turned towards him. I had a feeling he was going to show up. He was bound to have something to say to me over all this.

"_Yes Edward."_ I asked letting out a breath, then looking back to Emmett. Edward walked in slowly, then began to look over Emmett charts, and monitors.

"_Bells I'm really sorry about this. She played me well. I know I'm not innocent either. I have been watching you guys a little closer lately, taking a better look." _He took the other seat across from Emmett.

"_Yeah? What have you been seeing?"_ I asked too tired to be a smart ass with him.

"_ugh well I see love, true, deep, one of a kind love. It's quite amazing actually. To see the look in his eye when your around. The other day when he was singing to you and you to him, well It made me see just how much you care for one another. I envy you guys really I do."_ I haven't herd him sound this sincere in years, I was taken by surprise.

"_Why would you envy us if you hate us?"_ I looked him straight in the eye, he looked right back at me.

"_Because you have what I want. Someone who sticks by your side no matter what, I hated him but I never hated you. Your my sister I'll always love you."_

"_Why?" _ I couldn't look at him any more.

"_Why what?"_ He asked confused.

"_Why do you hate him, why do yo love me when I hate you."_ He looked up at me in surprise his mouth opened but no words came out.

"_Isabella I brought you clothes go change honey please"_ Esme said walking in holding folded clothes. "_your father said you can use the showers by his office."_ She handed me sweats with a matching sweater and tank top. I wanted to get away from Edward so I took the clothes. I went over to Emmett giving him a kiss on his forehead and lips. I hated leaving him but I did need a shower.

When I walked back I herd Emmett's deep voice, at first I thought I was hearing things but as I got closer I could hear him more clearly. I ran to him jumping on his bed hugging him placing kisses all over him.

"_Bella careful, he has broken bones"_ my dad said with urgency. I moved back from Emmett, He had a pained smile.

"_Sorry Em, I'm just glad to hear you talk." _I said adjusting my self on the bed.

"_Don't worry about it babe, I can barley feel it anyway" _He said looking in my eyes. The look he gave me mad me blush. His eyes priced throw my eyes deeper then they ever have. "_Why are you blushing babe?"_ Emmett reached for my hand. I smiled at him feeling my blush deepen.

"_You know how I know I love you?"_ I asked Emmett as he rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"_How do you know?"_ He asked amused already.

" _I kissed you even with your mouth full of blood."_ He started to laugh.

"_Yeah I guess we both do gross things because were in love huh?"_ I bent closer to him to kiss him.

"_Well you know how I know you guys are in love?"_ We both looked over at David standing in the door way. He just smirked at us. " _You guys make me sick sometimes! " _everyone laughed at the face he made. David came to let Emmett know he had Joe reschedule the match for when he recovers. The day was long we had to wait for Emmett to finally be released. We already missed a day of school and with his broken ribs I don't think he could sit up for long in class. My dad was very firm about me not missing many more classes. We only had five months left to graduate. I know it sounds dumb but I was having second thoughts on what I was going to school for. Since I have meet Emmett, my views on life have changed. I want a family, I want to take care of him. An image consultant is a very demanding job. I wouldn't be able to see Emmett as much.

"_Babe what are you thinking?" _Emmett asked getting dressed to go home.

"_Nothing, just that I wish I meet you before i started going to school."_

"_Why? What difference would it make?"_ He asked looking over at me with a questioning face.

"_It would have changed my major I think." _

"_But I thought it was your dream to be an Image Consultant?"_

"_Actually I really got into it to piss off Dad and Edward. I mean I want to do it but lately I have been thinking maybe I could have done something not so time consuming, I'm confused." _

"_Don't you dare have second thoughts about this over me. Baby I see how excited you get talking about it. This is what you want and we will make it work. Your less then a year away from it, its normal to have mixed emotions over it." _He was now standing in front of me looking down at me with loving eyes. He might be right, I could be feeling like this because of it finally about to happen.

"_You guys ready to go?"_ Jasper said knocking on the door.

"_Get me the fuck out of here! Please."_ Emmett said all to eager.

Emmett decided to go back to school even with his broken ribs. Dad was worried about it but Emmett didn't care. Since he had to quite his job we got to spend a lot of time together. We became close with Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and Mike. The wedding was coming along perfectly, I was more excited for that then graduation.

Its been a few months since Emmett got his ass kicked and handed to him. He was training again getting ready to start fighting again. I was actually nerves about it. We were laying on his bed hanging out with Mike when my cell rang. It was Joey from the center. Emmett raised an eye brow with a smile as I answered it.

"_**Hey Joey"**_ I answered looking at Emmett confused.

"_**K.O my favorite ass kicking girl, how are you?"**_

"_**I'm good, what's up?"**_

"_**Oh nothing I just have some news to share with you"**_

"_**Really? What?" **_

"_**OK so I have been training with BJ pen, I know crazy shit huh?, he saw my last fight that you guys missed because of school but that's cool. Anyway, He had this girl who would help him with dressing for special events and with killing down gossip and stuff" **_

"_**Wait, you mean his Image consultant?" **_ I asked not getting the point of his story.

"_**yea that! Well anyway she got pergo and quite on him and I was talking about a good friend of mine who was dating a fighter names Emmett who is in school to become an Image Consultant and he wants to meet the famous KO!"**_ He said everything so fast it made my head spin.

"_**Joey are you saying BJ pen wants to meet me?"**_ My heart stopped, I stood up waiting for his replay.

"I'm_** saying he needs a image Consultant and I told him about you, like how your KO, and your a down ass chick who supports all of us. He was impressed to hear a girl was into the sport like you. YES BELLA HE WANTS TO MEET YOU BUT YOUR MISSING THE POINT HE WANTS TO OFFER YOU A JOB!" **_Joey screamed with excitement in the phone. I started to jump up and down and screamed with him. I jumped on Emmett .

"_BABE BJ PEN WANTS TO WORK WITH ME!"_ I screamed dropping my phone. Emmett just laughed at pulled me to him in a bear hug. He rolled us over attacking my neck with kisses, as I rambled on about how excited I was. When I calmed down I picked up my phone. Joey was still on laughing.

"_**Joey I'm sorry I just got a little excited."**_

"_**No problem KO. So yeah hold on."**_ I herd some people in the back ground. Then I was surprised hear a different voice.

"_**Your reaction to the news was more then I expected, Hello Isabella, Or should I cal you KO."**_ I swallowed hard.

"_**Hi"**_ I was speechless. What was I supposed to say BJ pen was on the phone with me, Shock set in and I lost all my words.

"_**I know your finishing school but Id really like to meet you talk over somethings. Your friend Joey highly recommends you as an Image Consultant Can we meet up this weekend for lunch?"**_

"_**ugh um yea where at?"**_

"_**I'll have my assistant call you. Have a god rest of the day I look forward to meeting you!"**_ With that we hung up_. _As soon as I hung up Emmett had me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"_Do you see babe do you see how everything is coming together!"_ Emmett said smothering me in kisses. Everything was all falling in to place with us so perfectly it scared me almost as if the calm before the storm. I called my dad to share the news with him, He was extremely happy for me. HE wanted me to to call Edward but even with his attempts to make things up to us I haven't forgave him just yet.

**AN.**

**I know this chapter is a bit short but I needed to get it out of the way for the next part of the story. The next part is the Wedding I know you have all been waiting for it so get ready for it. This was more of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope your happy for Bella. Hard work and being friendly pay off. **

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a month since graduation. The wedding has been pushed back a week. We moved back in with my Dad and Esme, just until we find our own place. Emmett has been training really hard, while I have been working really hard. B.J has me doing a lot of stuff for him. I did all his shopping, I set up all his interviews, press conferences, meetings stuff like that. I love my Job. It is exactly what I wanted to do.

I just came home from working all day. I was excited to see Emmett's Jeep was home. In between working and training I don't get to see him very often. We both have really busy schedule but we always make it up to each other.

"_My baby is finally home, it's about time I was going crazy!"_ Emmett picked up swinging me around making me get dizzy.

"_My stop your going to make me throw up."_ I was laughing but I was serious, It never fails every time he does that it makes me queasy.. He stopped swinging but kept holding me up. I wrapped my legs around his was it.

"_Maybe we can do it like this? What do you think?"_ I looked down into his eyes smiling shyly at him.

"_I think your crazy, it's a good thing you made me fall for you before you should your craziness other wise I would be running from you right now."_ He laughed setting me down but keeping his arms around me.

"_Do you two ever not touch each other?"_ Jasper said walking past us laughing.

"_Yeah, when where at work, don't hate because we express our love." _ Emmett said slapping my ass. I laughed and went to find my dad to say hi. He was in his study talking with Esme.

"_Hey princess how was your day?"_ My dad said as soon as I walked in.

"_It was good we had photo shoots all day today." _ I sat next to Esme.

"_Sweetie Alice picked up the dresses, she said your final fit is tomorrow can you make it?"_ One thing I loved about BJ was he was totally understanding so when I needed a few hours for wedding stuff it was no problem with him. I've been working with him for about 5 months now, I wasn't full time until I graduated but we still became friends over time. He was coming to our Wedding.

"_Yea, I'll call her later to ask what time she needs me. I can't believe I'll be married in six days."_ I had the biggest smile on my face.

"_Well Believe it baby, Cause it's happening, You will be Mrs, Emmett McCarthy in six days."_ Emmett was leaning in the door way to the study.

"_If you love me you will change your name."_ I said with a serious face, holding in my smile. Emmett came in laughing.

"_I love you with all my being baby but hell no."_ My dad started to laugh. Esme shook her head, Emmett fell back sitting on me, I wrapped my arms around him trying to squeeze him.

"_Emmett your like three times her size, your going to pop her lung or something."_ Esme laughed pushed him to get off me.

"_Actually Esme that's not possible" _Edwards voice came from no where, Emmett got up and walked out with out saying anything. He still wanted nothing to do with Edward, I was starting to warm up to him.

"_Hey, Eddie." _I waved walking out the door after Emmett. He was hiding behind around the corner, When I walked pasted he jumped out and scared me. I screamed bloody murder. I could have been dying and no one came to see why I screamed. They probably herd Emmett's booming laugh throw out the house.

"_What's the matter baby did I scare you?" _Emmett was still laughing kissing my neck, holding me tight. I elbowed him in the gut as a reflex. Emmett was holding his stomach coughing and laughing.

"_Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!"_ I said turning around to face him. He nodded his head walking away rubbing his stomach.

"_MA Bella is becoming abusive I'm having second thoughts!"_ Emmett went back into the study lifting his shirt to show his mom where I hit him. I pushed past him stopping in front of him.

"_Fine, call the wedding off I need a man who doesn't cry when a girl hits him, or lets him self get beat up because he doesn't think I trust him enough."_ I held in my laugh running behind my dad. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me.

"_That was a low blow honey, Silent treatment starts NOW!"_ I laughed knowing I always win win it come to the silent treat meant. Emmett was wiggling his eye brows at me but I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"_See daddy I told you I could get him to shut up."_ I laughed walking over to sit next to Edward. Emmett smiled at me then walked away. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"_What? We like to challenge each other."_ I answered his unasked question.

" _You guys are an odd couple. It would drive me crazy to have someone ignoring me."_ I laughed shacking my head.

"_He will be in here in a few minutes giving in. Just watch. Speaking of not talking to people has Rose gotten the rest of her stuff out of the house?"_ I asked laying my head on the side of the couch getting tired from working today.

"_She has came by for a few things here and there. She still wants to talk to me,but I don't to. I found out she was cheating on me the whole time. Don't ask how I know. I just do."_ I yawned kicking my leg up on his lap.

"_Why don't you pack her stuff up for her Son?'_ My dad asked looking up from his book. He thought for a minute, when he was going to answer Emmett stuck his head in.

"_What mom?"_ We all looked at him.

"_I didn't call you."_ Esme said laughing Emmett looked around smiling stopping at me glaring.

"_Mom do you know if that Isabella girl ate yet?"_ Edward started to laugh, I looked at Emmett amused. Esme looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"_Can you tell the cry baby I had dinner already, so no need to kiss my ass by cooking."_ Esme laughed looking over at Emmett, who let out a sigh. Walking in slowly looking around like he was seeing the study for the first time. My dad was looking down at his paper work amused.

"_Anyway Edward what were you saying?" _ I turned my attention back to Edward. He laughed looking at Emmett who was stretching his arms looking at my dads books.

"_I was ugh I was saying I would pack it up but Id rather have her do it to make sure she gets it all, so she wont need to come back you know."_ I felt bad for Edward, he looks really lonely.

"_Well I have some free time tomorrow, I was supposed to do my final fitting but my groom called off the wedding so if you want I can pack her shit for you, I'll make sure I get every last thing. Have her pick it up when I'm there too. I can't believe after all this time she still has shit there." _I said it with a little more attitude then I needed to but I was tired,and she bugs me.

"_Come on babe I was just kidding, I'm not mad, you could beat me all you want. I looovvveee you!"_ Emmett dropped on his knees to be eye level with me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_I wasn't giving you the silent treat meant, I'm not mad."_ He laughed and kissed me.

"_I'm just used to being in trouble with you I got confused."_ He pulled me up by my hands into a hug, Attacking me with kisses. My dad cleared his throat, a sing we were being to affectionate.

"_I had dinner but I am a little hungry."_ I said leaning into his hug.

"_You guys are lucky you know that?"_ Edward said watching us in awe. "_The way you love each other is on of a kind."_ Emmett just looked at Edward, I couldn't read the expression on his face at first, but it looked like he was feeling sorry for Edward.

"_Doesn't make you feel stupid for trying to stop it?"_ Emmett asked looking at Edward with a serious face.

"_Emmett!"_ Esme said in a warning tone.

"_No, Esme he is right, I do feel stupid for trying to stop it, But I feeling even stupider for thinking what __I had with Rose was love"_ The look on Edwards face was heart braking. I could tell he still loves her, but she is just a horrible person. I was about to say something t comfort him but surprisingly Emmett started before I could.

"_Don't feel dumb man, She got to me at one time to. She is kind of like a praying mantis, She lowers you in making you fall in love then she eats you alive But the good thing you get from It is when you do find someone who truly loves you like Bella does me, you appreciate it more. You fight harder for it."_ Emmett squeezed me tight, Kissing my forehead. I looked up to him, smiling proud. 

"_I should get going I got to be at the hospital in a few hours."_Edward got up still looking up set. Emmett and I went to our room. Emmett laid down on the bed turning the TV on and I jumped on him making him make a loud grunt noise.

"_I love you Emmett, your amazing and I can't wait to spend my life with you!"_ I was sitting on his stomach with my keens up leaning back on his knees for support.

"_I love you to K.O. Even if you do beat me."_ I started to laugh because I do hit him a lot. Not in a mean way it's more playful but he joke about it a lot. Emmett was lightly ticking my outer thighs. My phone started to ring, Emmett reached over to answer it.

"_Soon to be Mrs, McCarthy phone how may I help you?"_ I laughed at the high pitched tone he used. "_I'm sorry ma'am but Soon to be Isabella McCarthy is unable to come to the phone right now she is spending time with her finance right now so she isn't taking calls."_ I crossed my arms with a small smile trying to figure out who he was talking to. "_No seriously she isn't taking calls, I just got her to my self. Leave a message."_ He winked at me sliding his hand in between my legs rubbing on my clit from the outside of my pants. "_OK I'll tell her, anything else that has to do with the wedding can be talked about tomorrow."_ He rubbed harder on me. I bit my lower lip trying not to moan out. He was listening to who I was guessing was his sister on the other line. She was the only one who called me about wedding stuff. Finally he rolled his eyes. "_Fine Here, I swear you talk and see her more then I do."_ Emmett handed me the phone.

"_Hey Alice what's up?"_ I tried not to laugh at Emmett's lip pouting.

"_I need you for more a few hours tomorrow, You have to come look at the flowers to make sure there the way you want before they make them all, and The brides maids are doing there fitting too. You need the day off."_ I sighed wishing she would have gave me more notice. Emmett stopped pouting when he herd the stressed sigh. He opened his legs making me fall back, then moved from under me.

"_I don't think I can do the whole day we have an interview for Guy TV tomorrow."_ I started to say then Emmett started to unbutton my pants, I went to push his hand away but he smacked my hand. Pulling my pants off. _"I'll call and see what I can do but it wont be-"_ Emmett pushed my panties to the side kissing my clit lightly, causing my to lose my train of thought. I herd Emmett chuckle to himself. "_um cause um work is busy right"_ Emmett licked me I took in a deep breath trying to push his head away but Emmett is stronger then me, he preyed my legs open.

"_Bella, Hello? What are you doing focus Bella! Can you try to get the day off?" _Alice sounded annoyed. She cared more about the wedding then I did, I just wanted to get married.

"_Yesss, OK gotta go bye!"_ I hung up the phone grinding my hips into Emmett face. He started to laugh sitting up.

"_What are you doing Em, don't stop!" _I whined rubbing myself, Emmett grinned at me pulling his basketball shorts down. "_Emmett everyone is still awake."_ I whispered, not really protesting what he was doing.

"_Then don't so loud Love, Don't worry it's just a quickly. I have been thinking about you all day."_ he positioned him self at my entrance, With out warning he trusted deep inside me, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream out. Emmett laughed bending down to kiss me. He kept a quick yet deep pace with me. I was to nerves my dad would hear to really enjoy it. "_Tell me when your close baby."_ Emmett said in between kisses.

"_I'm close" _I lied faking my organism. Emmett stopped and looked at me throw narrows eyes.

"_What the hell?"_ He asked still inside me. I smiled at him knowing I was caught.

"_Can't we wait till there asleep like we always do?"_ I asked turning red from embarrassment. Emmett shock his head no pushing inside me as hard as he could. I gasped at the pleasure I felt wash over my body.

"_Bend over!"_ Emmett demanded flipping me around. I felt him plying with my clit before filling me again. I eventually forgot about our parents and got into it with him. We both climaxed at the same time, collapsing on the bed. Emmett smacked my ass pretty hard. I cried out in pain flipping around.

"_Don't you ever fake that shit with me again!"_ I laughed crawling over to him. He laid there with his arms folded looking away from me. I kissed his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry babe I just got nerves."_ I kissed it again, but he didn't look at me. "_Come take a shower with me Emmie." _I got off the bed, I pouted my lip. Emmett sighed a heavy sigh handing my my phone.

"_Call your boss get the day off then meet me in the shower, You ever fake it again I'll cut you off!"_ I tried to keep a serious face with him. But smiled, I didn't think it would be this big of a deal.

"_I promise never again. I love you baby!"_ He got up walking away from me still pouting,so I smacked his ass and laughed. He turned around real fast.

"_Stop it!"_ Once I saw him smile I knew he was over it. I called B.J he was more then happy to give me the day off. He just needed me to go in the morning to set out his out fits for the day. I never though I would feel this complete as a person. My life was going exactly how I planned it, well no wait it's going better then I planned it!

**Sorry this took so long you guys, but I'm working on it! Please leave a review letting me know what you thought! Also check out the new story's I put up. There ones I wrote awhile ago but never put up! Review review!!!! Thank you guys love you!!!!!**


	25. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
